Dragon Queen: The Guardian of the Dragon Realm
by PrincessVegeta7
Summary: Her whole life was planned out for her... She had to guard the realm with her life and was not allowed to fall in love for it was against the rules of living as a Guardian. In line for the throne of the next Dragon Queen of the spirit realm, Estelle, escapes from her life of expectations and returns to Earthland. There she is confronted by many obstacles, including a blonde one*R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, fellow readers!* Here's a new story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!***

 **Please comment or ask anything!* I would love some critic on this and those who don't understand, ask away!***

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's Characters but my OC is mine!***

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The sun shone high in the sky as it warmed the people of Earthland. Only a few white clouds were visible in the bright blue sky. A group of wizards were out on a mission as they neared a small town that was known for its cheerfulness and music.

"Are you sure this is the place, Rogue?" The White Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth asked with a tired and bored facial expression as he dragged his feet along the rocky ground. Rogue grunted and a trail of sweat cascaded from his dark features from the intense heat that covered the town.

"It's so warm…" Frosch mumbled and Rogue's eyes traveled to the small Exceed that wore a pink frog costume with the believe that he was an actual reptile. The green Exceed wiped his forehead and his face expression stayed impassive while his friend let out a sigh.

"Phew, you chose a warm place for a mission, Sting-kun" The red Exceed stated while wearing his usual navy blue top. Sting let a smirk cover his handsome features and cracked his knuckles as an unknown excitement bubbled up inside him.

"I like the heat" He said and Rogue rolled his eyes but a small smile came upon his lips. He knew why his twin was pumped up for the mission ahead and the heat had nothing to do with it. Sting raised an eyebrow at his partners smug grin and wondered what the dark head pondered about.

"I think he only chose it for the money" Rogue pointed out and an immediate glare was sent his way with almost the same impact as a punch through his face. Those blue eyes of his partner rivaled his own red slits and a weak tension rose between them.

"It sounded interesting! I didn't even take a glance at the award!" Sting retorted and Rogue chuckled at his partner's reaction. Sting narrowed his slits at the dark male as he felt the urge to prove his statement with or without fists.

"Whatever you say…but it did seem interesting. A request to find the Dragon Spirit that haunts the town…" Rogue trailed off and Sting smirked as he punched his fist into his hand palm feeling the unknown rush again.

"I'm going to kick that Dragon's ass and come back with that large reward!" He exclaimed with a smirk that made his fangs visible. The three males looked at the Blonde as a small trail of sweat cascaded down his features and he immediately regretted his words.

"I thought you didn't look at the reward?"

Sting laughed nervously before darting off towards the town leaving the others dumbstruck on their spots. "Sting-kun! Wait up!" Lector called in alarm while Rogue chuckled before he and his Exceed ran after him.

Sting stopped at the bridge that led to the town and his brows furrowed while a frown made its way to his lips. "Hey! It wasn't necessary to run, you know!" Rogue snapped before his face fell at his friend's facial expression.

"What's wrong, Sting?" Rogue asked before a strange scent made its way to his nose. His eyes darkened and he looked back at the town where the people walked around with smiles and laughter. Though the atmosphere around them were something else entirely.

"That's a lot of Dragon scents… Are you sure it said only one Dragon?" Sting asked as he glanced back at his partner and Rogue pulled out a crumbled paper before he handed it over to his twin. Sting's eyes narrowed and an uneasy feeling washed over his handsome features.

"An unknown Dragon Spirit… Hell, there's more than just one!" Sting exclaimed smelling the air again as he roughly handed over the request to his partner and Rogue growled deep within his throat but didn't say anything as he put the paper away.

"How many Dragon Spirits do you smell, Sting-kun?" Lector asked and Sting's face darkened making his Exceed swallow hard. Even his companion felt a shiver run up his spine from the darkened faces of the Dragon Slayer and held a bit tighter on Rogue's clothing.

"I smell about seven…no there's more… I can't really say…" Sting stated while rubbing his chin in uncertainty and the two Exceeds' eyes widened in horror. Rogue's brows furrowed and focused on the scent that lingered around them.

"More than Seven?!"

"That's bad" Rogue murmured and the rest nodded before slowly entering the town in. They walked around while following the scent and the people greeted them with warm smiles though they seemed terrified in their eyes.

"Welcome travelers! What brings you here to Heart Village?" They stopped in front of an older looking man with a white beard and white hair. He wore brown top with lighter pants and boots and around his belt he wore a whip.

"We're wizards from Sabertooth and we've traveled here on a request to vanquish a spirit that haunts your town" Sting said and their eyes widened. "Can it be…? The Twin Dragons from Sabertooth!" The old man exclaimed and everyone cheered.

"We're saved!"  
"They'll slay that Dragon Spirit!

"Please! Come this way!" The elder man said and the reluctantly followed him. Rogue's eyes fixated on the whip he had to his side and they narrowed at the dark feeling he got from them. The elder man came to a stop and pushed open a pair of wooden doors of a wooden cabin near the center of the town.

The wood was a bit blotchy from neglect but inside it looked luxurious. There was a small living room and a small kitchen in the area they entered. He led them to two rooms deeper inside the cabin and showed them to their room and bathroom.

"This is where you can stay for the time being. It's as luxurious as we can make it so I hope that it will satisfy your needs" Sting glanced into the medium sized room with two beds and wooden cupboards next to the bed while Rogue looked around in the living room area.

"It's actually more than enough" Sting said and in the corner of his eyes the man smiled widely. He suspiciously eyed the elder man and his blue slits scanned over his features while smelling him briefly and hearing his calm heart rate.

"I'm relieved to hear that! Please ask if you need anything! We're having a feast in your honor tonight so please feel free to join!" Sting and Lector abruptly smiled widely while Rogue chuckled at their reaction to anything related to a feast.

"We'll be sure to be there!"

The man nodded before walking out into the living room on his way to the exit. "Before you go, we'd like to ask you more about this spirit that you say is haunting your town" Sting halted and the male glanced back.

He agreed and they sat down on the comfortable couches while the Exceeds explored the cabin a bit more. There were two comfortable rooms and two bathrooms with a kitchen just right for them to use.

"You see, there was always this Dragon Spirit roaming this town but at first it was in peace. Then, one day after a dreaded fire, the Dragon came back but it was different. It started to destroy old buildings and people started to vanished" The male stated with a despair facial expression.

"People go missing? Since when did this happen?" Rogue asked with furrowed brows and the elder man sighed. His features showed his discomfort to talk about the subject and his pulse slightly went up enough for both the Dragon Slayers to notice.

"It started a few weeks ago and we sent out the request since we're out of options to stop it. Despite its nocturnal behavior we found it attacks the town through the day as well" The elder male stated as he rubbed his palms together and his eyes narrowed.

Rogue pondered for a bit about the subject that seemed to linger throughout his thoughts and glanced back at the male. "Sir, are you sure there's only one Dragon Spirit?" Rogue asked and the elder man's eyes widened.

"I'm sure, why do you ask? Do you think there's more than one Dragon haunting this town?!" Sting shook his head as he tried to calm the man's nerves. The male was obviously afraid of the thought of just one Dragon and he didn't want to complicate anything, yet his pulse didn't pick up.

"We're just wondering, but thank you for the information. We'll sort this spirit out in no time" The man sighed in relief and Sting gave Rogue a glance as he saw his partner look down with a deep facial expression.

"Thank you so much! Please come and enjoy the feast later on!" The elder said standing up and bowed before he exited without another word. Though everything about him seemed fake and they felt that something was still being held from them. A vital piece of information.

"He's hiding something" Sting's brows knitted together as he looked at his partner whose red eyes gleamed with suspicion and he nodded. For a moment he was grateful that his partner could decipher and see everything his way.

"Fro think so too!" The frog-costumed Exceed suddenly exclaimed with a frown as he sat down next to Rogue. Their eyes traveled to the arriving Exceeds and Rogue petted his Exceed while Lector stood on the small coffee table in front of them.

"What do you mean, Rogue-kun?" Lector asked with a confused yet blank expression as he crossed his paws over his small chest.

"I have a nagging feeling that he's lying to us about something. It's best we investigate this situation ourselves" Sting grunted and stood up before a grin made its way to his features in memory of the elder male said.

"Then let's get out there! The faster we get this investigation done, the faster we can feast!" Sting exclaimed and Lector wasn't long after him with the cheering before they practically drooled at the thought of food.

"You two are so alike" Rogue commented standing up along with his Exceed who put up his paw to give his own comment that resembled the dark male's.

"You two are also a lot alike"  
"That's not quite the truth"  
"Yes it is"

Rogue rolled his eyes before exiting the cabin and as soon as the dry wind hit him, he smelled the Dragon scents located onto one source. _Odd…_ He thought and his eyes narrowed as he glanced around in search of the direction of the scent.

"Whoa! Now that's a concentrated scent! It's like a mixture of deodorant in one can!" Sting exclaimed and Rogue snapped out of his thoughts. He glanced at Sting before shaking his head in disapproval at the comment.

"You're the only one who can come up with something like that" Rogue pointed out and Sting held his head high as he walked on with his arms crossed over his chest, his Exceed by his side as he looked around in wonder of the town.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Rogue brushed past Sting's arrogance and they walked on while following the direction of the scent. They passed a lot of stalls and people around them while glancing around for the source but struggled to follow it.

"I don't know if this scent is good intoxicating or bad" Sting stated shaking his head with a sigh and Rogue glanced at his partner before looking back into the crowd. He had to agree that the scent was intoxicating but even he didn't know if the source may be an enemy or an ally.

"We'd better find-" A cloaked figure bumped into the two Dragon Slayers and their eyes shot towards the figure as time slowed for a few seconds. The cloaked figure walked on without an excuse and was visible in the crowd before slowly blending in with the people.

"Hey! Don't you know any manners?!" Sting snapped as he glared at the figure but found no response behind the figure inside the crowd. His eye twitched along with his hand and an agitated vein pulsed on his head.

"Sting… that's it. The source" Rogue broke his trail of thought and Sting sniffed the air to realize his partner's correct.

"Don't let him get away!" He ordered and they ran after the figure while the two Exceeds took to the skies to keep an eye on the figure. Sting and Rogue passed the people in a synchronized action and managed to catch up to see the figure.

The figure brushed passed the people in the crowd with ease and never missed a step. Sting growled as he started to struggle to get passed the people and glanced at Rogue who grunted before shifting into the shadows.

"Lector!" Sting called and his Exceed swooped down before grabbing the collar of his jacket. Lector lifted him up in the sky and Frosch flied in next to them. They glanced at the crowd again in search of the figure that swiftly moved past all the people.

"Damn! How is he so fast?!" Sting's eyes found Rogue's shadow as he appeared just behind the figure before the figure took a turn. Sting's eyes widened when he saw the danger in front of his twin and growled.

"Rogue!"

Rogue's eyes widened when a carriage appeared in front of him and he vanished in the shadows before appearing behind the carriage. He glanced around but the figure was gone and Sting looked at the green Exceed next to him. "Frosch, get Rogue. We'll handle this" Sting ordered and the Exceed nodded.

"Drop me but keep an eye on him" Sting ordered as he looked at the figure and Lector nodded before Sting landed on the ground in a crouched position. He quickly got up and ran after the cloaked figure that walked on through a deserted path.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" Sting cried running as fast as he could towards the figure that came to an abrupt halt. He jumped, ready to tackle the figure before the figrue turned to walk another path. Sting's eyes widened and his hand brushed passed the hood while his eyes caught glance of something white.

 _He's wearing headphones?_

Sting yelped when he crashed into a solid wall and it crumbled in around him. "Sting-kun!"Lector cried before Sting burst out of the rubble while glaring at the figure. He had his teeth gritted and a visible vein throbbed from his temple as he clenched his fists in anger.

"Now you're going to get it!" He took a deep breath as a white aura surrounded him. "Holy Breath of the White Dragon!" A white laser shot from out of his mouth towards the figure and just before it hit the figure bent down to pick something up. The attack missed and exploded in the air making Sting fume.

The figure then resumed walking while Sting let out a roar before Rogue appeared in front of the figure from the shadows. The figure stopped and looked at Rogue who had an impassive expression plastered on his face. Sting jumped with his fist charged with magic and let out a roar making Rogue's eyes widen.

"Sting, wai-!" The figure turned to glance back and Sting missed it once again before crashing into Rogue. The Exceeds winced as they descended towards the ground and looked at the two Dragon Slayers that had crashed into each other.

"What do you think you're doing, idiot?!"  
"I was trying to punch the bastard for mocking me!"  
"You never listen when I say wait!"  
"You never get out of the way when I'm trying to punch someone!"

The two Exceeds sweat dropped as the two Dragon Slayers bickered and pulled on each other's hair and faces. "Um…We're on a mission, Sting-kun, Rogue-kun" Lector murmured pointing back at the cloaked figure that stood still.

They glanced back at the Exceeds before pushing each other away with a glare and looked back at the figure. "Who are you?" The figure's voice was soft and somewhat husky making the two Dragon Slayers swallow hard but Sting was quick to regain his composure.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sting asked regaining his composure faster than Rogue who had his eyes locked onto the cloaked figure. The concentrating scent was most definitely coming from the figure and the pressure around him was incredible.

"I asked you first, Blondie" The figure snapped huskily at the Blonde Dragon Slayer and he growled dangerously. Veins throbbed painfully agitated on Sting's head and he clenched his fists ready to beat up the cloaked figure.

"We're wizards. My name is Rogue and this is my partner Sting" Rogue stated calmly as he stepped forward and everyone stared at him in disbelief except the figure. Sting felt his anger break and was thankful for his partner.

"Now reveal your identity" Rogue ordered and the figure slowly pulled back the hood to reveal the face of the source carrying the concentrated scents. Their eyes widened in shock and disbelief and the figure stared at them impassively.

"You're a woman?!"

* * *

 **Please Review!*  
See next time!***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, fellow readers!* Here's a new story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!***

 **Please comment or ask anything!* I would love some critic on this and those who don't understand, ask away!***

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's Characters but my OC is mine!***

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Hey, open up. I brought something to eat" Sting said knocking loudly on the door of the room Estelle sat inside and heard shifting on the other side before the door clicked open. He pushed it open and his eyes widened when he didn't see her anywhere but his nose made his eyes snap towards the wall next to the door.

"Why are you sitting there?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged as an answer. His eye twitched and he swallowed back his agitation. He calmed himself down in his mind and let out a small breath.

"Where do I need to put this?" He asked holding up a tray with a few sandwiches for her to eat but she kept staring at the floor. His palm twitched when she was quiet and he almost felt like punching her out of frustration at her next words.

"I'm not hungry"

He walked towards the cupboard not too far from her and put the tray down before turning around to walk out. "I'll come back later again" Sting said in a low tone but he didn't get a reaction from the female as she held her knees close to her chest.

"I can't read you" She murmured and he stopped at her words while glancing back at the female in confusion for her words. She rarely talked to him and now she uttered something he didn't understand at all. She was definitely strange.

"What do you mean, read me?" She didn't say anything and his hands twitched slightly again in agitation but only let out another sigh.

"Your thoughts…they're isolated…as well as your partner's…" She said and looked up at him with her sapphire orbs before he swallowed a lump in his throat. She suddenly looked so vulnerable and innocent and he felt a sudden guilt take hold of him.

"Look I-" Her hand suddenly shot out and entangled her fingers with his rough and strong fingers while her brows knitted together.

"What are you-"

Estelle sudden pulled her hand back as if it was burned by the contact and her eyes were wide. She swallowed hard while Sting looked at her, dumbstruck. "I… I… Sorry!" She suddenly rushed out the door leaving Sting to stare at his hands in confusion.

Estelle bumped into Rogue and the touch sent images flowing into her mind making her step back with a pale expression. "What is it?" Rogue asked before she pushed him away and burst through the door.

Their eyes widened and they immediately ran after her as she desperately retreated. _I need to get as far away as possible! T-They're…They're not… They haven't…_ She struggled to think straight as everyone's thoughts rushed into her mind.

She yelped when she was suddenly grabbed into a dark alley way and before she could scream, a cloth was brought to her mouth. She kicked tried to get loose but her mind was slowly fading into darkness while she grew limb.

 _A-A d-drug…?_ Her eyes shut close and her body fell limb in the men's arms.

"Boss… Yes, we have her… No, they're nowhere to be seen… Of course… No, there's nothing attached to her… We're on our way"

* * *

"Where…did she…go?" Sting asked as he breathed heavy after looking everywhere for the missing woman. The sun was almost under to declare night and they still haven't found her anywhere after she abruptly ran away.

Rogue cursed under his breath, "What did you say to her?" Rogue asked in a low tone at Sting and his eyes narrowed. Sting threw his hands up in surrender at his partner's sudden cold tone and felt guilty for something he believed to be innocent about.

"I didn't say anything that could upset her! She just started mumbling weird things before she grabbed my hand! Then she suddenly ran away like she saw a ghost!" Sting exclaimed and suddenly felt a strange feeling creep inside his chest.

"What exactly did she say?" Rogue asked and Sting frowned as he remembered her strange words that he still couldn't interpret.

"Something about our thoughts being isolated and that she can't read us…" Sting's eyes widened as realization dawned upon him as well as a strong feeling of unease for the female's safety. She was more complicated than he had led on.

"Does that mean, Estelle-san can read thoughts?" Lector asked and their eyes traveled to the red Exceed as he rubbed his chin in wonder of his mused statement. They glanced at each other and Rogue frowned.

"There's no other explanation… She must use Telekinesis Magic somewhere in-between her Celestial magic" He mused aloud before hearing small footsteps rush towards them with heavy breathing.

Another voice called from behind and Rogue glanced back at Frosch as he ran towards them, out of breath. "What's wrong, Frosch?" The green Exceed pulled out a key ring with a bunch of familiar keys attached to it and their eyes widened in shock at what they saw.

"Where did you find that, Frosch?" Rogue asked bending down to look at the keys to recognize the keys as Frosch held onto them. The Exceed pointed back towards a shady area that they all glanced back to.

"Show us" The green Exceed ran on through the crowd and turned into a nearby alleyway before pointing at the ground where he found the ring with keys. Sting and Rogue sniffed the air and their eyes darkened at the different scents that lingered around the masked air.

"She was here but there are other scents as well along with…a drug?"  
"I don't like this"  
"Fro either"

"Can't you follow her scent, Sting-kun?" Lector asked and the White Dragon Slayer shook his head. His brows were furrowed as he glanced at the ground and bent down to fell the grounnd to any signs where she could have been taken.

"No, her scent seems to end here and there are too many other scents around to locate her. Damn it! Why would anyone want to kidnap her?" Rogue frowned and looked at the Dragon keys. His brows twitched slightly and the answer became clear.

"I think I have a good idea why." He stated and Sting followed his trail of vision towards the keys in Frosch's hands. He stood up while his eyes never left the keys and got the same answer that his partner clarified.

"But she's the only one to use them since she's a Celestial Wizard" He pointed out confused and Rogue shrugged. He knew it may be a wild chase on the wild side but it was still a possibility they had to look into.

"It's just a guess. I don't have any other clues as to why they would kidnap her" Rogue sighed and Sting rubbed his chin as he thought back at their interrogation with the witty female.

 _"You're just a bunch of fools that entered this town. It won't be long till you're next. You should've stayed in your precious guild where you belong"_

"Hold up, remember when she called us fools and said something about we'll be next? If we figure out what she meant maybe we'll figure out what happened to her." Sting stated and Rogue's eyes widened briefly and he grunted in agreement.

"Two problems but I think they might have the same solution." Rogue said and Sting's face brightened up when an answer came to him. He hit his fist into his palm as a light went on in his thoughts while the others sweat dropped slightly.

"The feast!"

"Of course! She warned us not to go so we'll be sure to find something attached to this." Rogue exclaimed as realization hit him but sweat dropped when Sting and Lector's face lit up and they grinned from ear to ear.

"We're going to investigate" Their face expressions didn't falter and he sighed along with Frosch. He glanced at the green Exceed as he held tightly onto the keys.

"Frosch, can you hold onto those? It's important that you don't lose them or show them to anyone" Frosch nodded with a determined facial expression but Sting and Lector sweat dropped as they thought the same thing.

 _He's asking Frosch to hold onto those? What a bold action._

* * *

Estelle's eyes slowly fluttered open and through her blurred vision she could see that she was in a dark room. She felt cold metal around her wrists and ankles. She realized her cloak was missing and her eyes widened in horror when she saw her keys were missing as well.

She heard a pair of keys against metal before hearing a door open and looked right into the eyes of her kidnapper. "Well, if it isn't the Dragon Queen! It's an honor to be in your presence!" The man said and bowed with an amused smirk while Estelle growled at him.

"Don't call me that!"

"You'll have to make peace with that name since you don't bother to tell me your real name. Besides, I need a catchy name for your entrance tonight!" His smirk deepened as he stood up straight. Estelle's face expression darkened and she growled at him from deep in her throat.

"Oh, don't be like that. I'm sure you're new friends will be there to look as I burn you to crisp and then I'll simply offer them to the Dragon Spirit" He stated and Estelle's eyes widened in horror at his words before she struggled on her chains.

"Leave them out of this! They mean nothing to me! I'll be more than enough!" She snarled at him and the male quirked an eyebrow at her statement. Estelle realized that her words sealed their fate and cursed herself for uttering them.

"If they mean nothing to you why do you care what happens to them? They're just fools that fell into our trap like you. Too bad that I'll have to burn this beautiful body to crisp…I could think of much better ways to use it" He whispered and cupped her chin while licking his lips.

She shuddered in disgust while making a gag sound and he growled before he clasped his hand around her neck. Estelle gasped for air as he squeezed harder and couldn't move her hands to pry his away.

"Not so arrogant now, are you?" He snapped and black dots started to appear in her vision. A dry chuckle escaped her lips before she gasped for air again and clenched her fists tightly, drawing blood to stay conscious.

"D-Don't u-underestimate…them…" She rasped before he let go and she fell to the ground in a heap while coughing rapidly. She gave him a deadly glare from the corner of her eye making him only smirk at her.

"Fool, they are no match for the Dragon Spirit and as soon as the Dragon Spirit comes out, you're true self will also be revealed" He stated and her eyes widened as her heart beat slowed down drastically along with her breathing.

"I-I w-won't l-let y-you…" She stuttered and winced at her raw throat. He let out a roar of laughter and walked away before locking the door and left without another word.

His laughter echoed through her mind and somewhere deep inside her mind she felt something click. Her breath hitched and her eyes widened in horror when a sudden presence appeared. _Tch, he's pissing me off._ A male voice said and a sick smirk covered his dark features.

 _Go back! I don't want you to come back!_ Estelle clenched her eyes closed and her body twitched slightly. She could feel the immediate cold feeling wash over her body at the male's presence and tried to push him back.

 _Oh? You have no say when I come out or where I come out. I am you and you are me… Only I don't let any fools know who I am or walk over me. Tch, what were you thinking woman?!_

Estelle swallowed hard and opened her eyes again as she felt the feeling of idiocy washing over her for making such a big mistake. _I-I don't know…_

 _You could've let me take control over the situation but you'll rather be vulnerable!_ She flinched at the man's harsh tone and looked down in shame while wishing that he would just return into the depth of her mind.

 _Just leave me alone…please…_

 _No can do. Since you've misbehaved I'll have to set things straight. Oh, what a pain._ Estelle's eyes widened and she tried to push him back with all her might but it only made him laugh at her vial efforts to get rid of him.

 _What's this? Please don't use up your strength, Queen. I'll see you soon…_

Estelle was suddenly left alone in the dark room and in her mind. She sighed and let her shoulders slump, "There's nothing I can do now… You better dispose of that Spirit, Dragon Slayers…"

* * *

"This is hopeless. All I smell and see is food that is begging to be eaten and music killing my ears" Sting moaned with a despair facial expression along with his Exceed. They were both starving and wanted to eat so badly that Rogue only sighed.

"Fine, go eat already" Rogue said and Sting along with his Exceed darted off towards the food in such a rush that people would believe that the food would disappear. Rogue chuckled and motioned for his Exceed to follow the two crazed eaters. Their faces were flustered form the good food and their mouth watered.

"You're too much" Rogue sighed and sat down to enjoy the food as well while most of the food on the table vanished down Sting along with Lector's stomachs. Frosch enjoyed the taste of some of the fish delicacies and Rogue only ate a bit here and there.

"This is so good! I think we came to the right place!" Sting exclaimed with a small flush from the delicious food that entered his mouth and his Exceed agreed. Rogue's eyes searched through the people and tried to find a familiar scent but found none.

He glanced at Sting who looked oblivious to everything as he chewed down onto the food and he shook his head in disapproval. He wished that he would pay more attention to serious matters, especially when it meant someone could be in danger.

"Are you enjoying the feast?"

An elder voice reached their ears and they glanced back at the elder male that they had talked to when they first arrived in the small town filled with music. "Yeah! The food's great!" Sting complimented with a wide grin and Rogue grunted before putting his eyes back to work.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. We have something special tonight and I'm sure you'll enjoy it even more!" He enthused and grinned widely in excitement. Sting's eye twitched slightly as a thought crossed his mind but his smile didn't falter.

"Can't wait!" The elder man walked on and the two Dragon Slayers exchanged glances before following the man with their eyes as he stepped onto a stage. Sting stopped eating and turned his full attention to the male while his eyes narrowed.

"Good people of Heart Town! We're here to feast the victory of the Twin Dragons!" He exclaimed and the people quieted down as they all turned their attention towards the elder male of the town. They blinked at him in confusion and he only grinned wider.

"They helped us capture the source of our troubles and now we can be free of the haunting spirit!" He clarified and their eyes widened before they all started to cheer around the Twin Dragon Slayers. Their facial expressions turned perplexed at the statement and Sting glanced at Rogue.

"Helped him…?" Sting and Rogue's eyes widened when a chained prisoner was dragged onto the stage full of bruises. Her long hair covered her face and her face was sharp as it were filled with hatred along with angst though she seemed to be unconscious.

"That's-"  
"Estelle!"

Their cries went unheard at the cheering of the people though some of the people noticed their distressed expressions. The thought it was short lived however, at the thought that they would finally be able to live in peace and only cheered on.

"With this-" The elder man held up a torch with flames that danced on top of it and Estelle was tied to a wooden stake with wood on the surface beneath her feet. "-we can finally be free!" He exclaimed and everyone cheered while the Twin Dragons gritted their teeth.

Estelle's eyes slowly fluttered open when she felt unbearable heat at her feet and she gasped at the fire that slowly crept up to her. She looked with stressed eyes at the people who looked at her with angered expressions and glared at the elder male as she pushed herself more up to the stake.

"I hope you die a painful death" She snarled dangerously as her eyes gleamed with hatred for the male and her fists were clenched tightly behind her back to keep her anger as much as bay as she could. The elder male grinned viciously at her and she swallowed hard under his gaze.

"The only one who's painfully going to die is you, my dear" He mused with his sick grin as the fire started to spread all around her. She clenched her eyes shut as the fire started to heat up her body as her thoughts trailed off to one question.

 _Was this how I was going to die?_

In a blink of an eye, she was out of the fire and being held by two firm and strong hands. She cracked her eyes open and widened with a gasp when she realized who held her. "You alright?" Sting asked not glancing at her as he kept his glaring eyes on the shocked elder male.

"Yeah…" She answered out of breath and felt a warm sensation creep inside her chest that wasn't part of the heat from the fire. It was a foreign feeling that swirled within her chest and it made her hold onto the blonde male a bit tighter.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Her eyes traveled towards the outraged elder male though the strong emotion never reached his eyes that said the exact opposite. He seemed to be showing his viciousness through his eyes along with a gleam of victory.

"You think we're going to let you hurt our friend?" Rogue asked coming out from the shadows and stood in front of Estelle and Sting with a strong facial expression that covered his dark features. Her eyes widened and in the back of her mind she could hear growling.

 _Friend… Did he just call me their friend?_

The elder man opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud roar that made the villagers cry out in surprise. Their eyes widened in horror at the terror that was dawned upon them and cries of help were heard throughout the crowd.

"Its here!"  
"We're doomed!"  
"Everyone, run for your lives!"

The crowd was in chaos as they fled while the elder man chuckled darkly and a large shadow fell over them. The Twin Dragon Slayers' eyes widened at the large charcoal colored Dragon with its red eyes that glowed brightly and Estelle felt a pull in the back of her mind.

"I-It's the Dragon Spirit…" Sting mumbled while Rogue gritted his teeth in anger. The elder male let out a crazed laughter as he looked upon the Dragon Spirit and grinned wickedly at the Twin Dragons.

"Now he can feast upon your flesh as a peace offering! Please except out gift, oh great Dragon!" Sting's eyes snapped towards Estelle when her head fell onto his shoulder and he could hear her heart thumping loudly while her breathing was rapid.

"Rogue! She's reacting to the Dragon Spirit! We have to get her out of here!" Rogue grunted and glanced at the female's bruised figure before looking around, in search for their partners.

"Frosch! Lector!" He called and two Exceeds emerged from the crowd with their wings spread out from their backs. They landed beside Estelle and was about to lift her up but she was stubborn enough to push them away.

"N-No…I-I h-have t-to…seal it…" She rasped and pushed the pulling of her mind back to bring forth her once again determined face. She heard a small voice beckon her and look back at Frosch who held her keys. Estelle smiled in relief and took them from him before holding them tightly.

"Thank you" The small Exceed smiled widely before there was another roar and they winced at the loud sound before a building was destroyed by a claw attack, putting more lives in danger. Sting put her down gently and stood up next to Rogue while narrowing his eyes onto the Dragon Spirit.

"Frosch, Lector, get her out of here while we deal with the-""No. I'm helping. I'm the only one who can seal the spirit away" Estelle cut him off with a low tone and also stood up ignoring her injuries. Her eyes screamed determination and she held onto her keys tightly making the two Dragon Slayers smirk.

"Then you better hurry before we take it down" Estelle looked at Sting with wide eyes and a small blush stained her cheeks at his grin before he jumped up towards the Dragon.

"Estelle-san, how do you seal a Dragon?" Lector asked in confusion and she glanced back at the two adorable cats before a grin covered her own lips. She held onto her keys and gestures to a normal silver key.

"I have a spare key, in which I can seal it. I've done it before but it takes time" She said and unclipped a silver key that hung with the others before shooting it up in the air. A large magic circle appeared beneath her and a light blue aura surrounded her as she took a deep breath.

"Open, great realm of Dragon Spirits!" She cried and a beam of white light shot into the sky while she closed her eyes of the magical power that was used. The two Exceeds stared in amazements but the the Dragon Slayers kept the Dragon Spirit busy.

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon!"  
"Holy breath of the White Dragon!"

The dark Dragon was hit with the strong attacks but it did nothing to its hard scales. It only angered the beast as he sent a breath attack towards them that they barely dodged. "I thought this thing was a spirit!" Sting exclaimed before hearing a chuckle from the elder man.

"Your attacks will never work on the mighty Dragon!" Rogue's eyes narrowed at the Dragon and his eyes scanned every inch he could find of the Dragon hoping to find a weak spot. Sting let out a cry as the Dragon slashed him and crashed into the ground while Rogue was hit with its wing.

He cursed and fell into the shadows before appearing next to Sting once more. "This thing's strong. I actually feel quite fired up" Sting grinned as adrenaline pumped through his veins along with instinct and Rogue chuckled.

"Another trait that rubbed off on you from Natsu-san" Rogue pointed out and Sting chuckled as the salmon-haired male's face crossed through his thoughts.

"I-I don't understand! Why won't it seal?!" Sting's thoughts were interrupted by Estelle's yelled of distress and their eyes shot towards Estelle who had a panicked look on her face. Her eyes suddenly widened as the bright light started to fade and her eyes traveled to the Dragon.

"No way…"  
"Does that mean…?"  
"The Dragon is a fake!"

Estelle cursed under her breath and put the key back before grabbing a key with crystal-like patterns covering it. "You cannot defeat-""I may not be able to, but my spirits will help me!" Estelle cut of the Elder male and his eyes widened in realization.

"Open! Gate of the Crystal Dragon! Rubia!" Estelle took in a deep breath before she held out the key into the sky and a large Magic circle appeared beneath her. Everyone's eyes widened when a bright light exploded from the key and a roar erupted throughout the small town.

Sting and Rogue looked with wide eyes as a large Dragon emerged from behind Estelle. Its body was covered in crystals that shaded different colors from the light that fell upon it and the roar was a piercing sound.

"Whoa…"

"With what may I assist you, Queen?" The Dragon asked in a feminine voice as she glanced at Estelle who had a bright glow surrounding her body. Estelle's hand shot out as she pointed at the fake Dragon that roared in rival of the newly summoned Spirit.

"Destroy the fake Dragon with all your might, Rubia!" The Dragon nodded before launching into the sky with her strong and sharp wings. She hit the fake Dragon dead-on and managed to break through some of the Dragon's hide.

"I need your help! I don't think I can take that thing on alone even with Rubia's help!" Estelle called to the Twin Dragon Slayers. Sting and Rogue snapped out of their haze and nodded as their two Exceeds flew in behind them. They grabbed onto them before taking the battle to the skies.

"Rubia, Crystal Claw!" Estelle ordered shooting out her hand and the Crystal Dragon slashed at the fake Dragon with her sharp and enhanced claws. The fake Dragon Spirit cried out and was sent staggered back into another building.

"Now, use Crystal Storm!" The Dragon's body glowed before a shower of crystals hit the fake Dragon making it cry out and the whole area was destroyed. Luckily the people had evacuated immediately so there were no civilians.

"You two, go!" Estelle yelled and the Twin Dragon Slayers smirked as their magical energy exploded from around them making the ground crack beneath the pressure that was put onto it.

"Since when did we take orders?" Rogue chuckled and shook his head before their Exceeds took them into the air where they attacked the dark Dragon.

Estelle watched as the three allies attacked the Dragon and victory was sure to come. She smiled in relief but before she could shout out something, her breath was cut off. Estelle gasped for air and tried to pry the hands off that suddenly clutched her throat.

"You honestly think I'll let you live?" A dark voice said from behind and Estelle dug her nails into his skin to loosen his grip but it was avail. Her Crystal Dragon's strength started to fail as Estelle's injured body made it difficult to excel magical energy to keep the gate open.

"Don't give up, Rubia!" She yelled to her Crystal Dragon that briefly glanced at her mistress in distress. She growled but stayed put to the Queen's orders and continued her assault onto the dark Dragon.

"Estelle!"  
"Hold on!"

The two Dragon Slayers were hit with a strong breath attack from the dark Dragon and Rubia was tackled into the ground. The Crystal Dragon cried out when it was clawed and Estelle's last strength seemed to hang onto a thread. Her hands started fell limp to her side as she weakly gasped for air.

"This is your end" She heard the muffled sentence from her strangler before trying to take a deep breath.

"Disperse!" She cried out and before Rubia was hit by another the claw attack from the fake Dragon Spirit, the Crystals shattered and then launched towards the elder man behind her.

He cried out in pain as the crystals cut through his skin and grazed Estelle, leaving gashes onto her already bruised skin. Estelle fell out of his grasp and once again into a pair of strong arms. She managed to crack an eye open while breathing hard and caught glance of a blur of Blonde.

"E-Enhance"

The loose Crystals shot towards the two Dragon Slayers and attached themselves to their body in a bright glow. It colored between black and white and their magical energy increased drastically from the combined power. "W-what is this?" Sting asked and looked down at Estelle.

"Victory"

Sting put her down gently and the two Exceeds came by her side as their wings vanished. They looked over her unconscious form worriedly while Sting jumped in next to Rogue. "Let's do this" He stated and threw his fist back making a large white ball of energy.

"Right!" Rogue added and threw his fist back as well as he started to charge a black ball of magical energy. Debris slowly started to drift up into the air and another bright glow surrounded them as the ground shook from the magical force.

The fake Dragon took to the skies and started to charge his own breath attack to dispose of the insects that dared to rival its incredible yet fake strength.

"You can do it, Sting-kun! Rogue-kun!"  
"Rogue!"

"Holy Shadow Dragon Crystal Fang Flash!" The Twin Dragons cried and their magic combined into a large wave of magic with crystal shards inside before they released it. The attack hit the Dragon before it could release his breath attack and its fake skin was cut open by the sharp crystals.

Their unison of dark and light broke through the barrier of its skin and the Dragon exploded in a bright light from the attack before debris fell around them. The Twin Dragons grinned and high-fived at their victory before the crystals attached to their skin evaporated.

The town's people peeked out from their shelters. People started to appear where the debris fell and everyone cheered at the lost people's return.

"We did it!" Sting exclaimed as the people cheered loudly and he laughed holding his hands up in victory. Estelle briefly cracked an eye open before a small smile made it onto her lips and Rogue chuckled.

"We surely did"

* * *

 **Please Review!*  
See next time!***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, fellow readers!* Here's a new story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!***

 **Please comment or ask anything!* I would love some critic on this and those who don't understand, ask away!***

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's Characters but my OC is mine!***

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Estelle's eyes slowly fluttered open and the first thing she felt was her sore throat. She winced at the pain around her neck and snuggled into something soft and hard. She blinked in confusion before turning her head to look up in a pair of blue eyes.

"Morning"  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PERVERT?!"

Estelle breathed heavy with a deep flush as Sting lay on the ground with a bump on his head. She clutched the bed covers tightly though she wasn't naked and her heart was beating fast in her chest.

"Geez, what's your problem? I was only saying morning" Sting said innocently while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"What am I doing in your bed?" Estelle swallowed hard and a few thoughts crossed her mind that made her shiver.

"You were cold and I lay next to you for body heat." Sting explained and she stared at him blankly.

"I had a fever?" She asked breathlessly and swallowed hard again with her sore throat that made her wince.

"Can I get a glass of water?" She asked and he grunted before walking out still holding his sore head. _How long was I out?_ She wondered before hearing a snort from the back of her mind.

 _That's what you're worried about? How long was he holding you?_ Estelle flushed deep crimson at her counterpart's words and Sting stepped into the room with the glass of water. He handed it over to Estelle and she gulped it down.

"Thank you" Her eyes widened when she realized he was half naked.

 _Would you look at that?_ She cursed at her counterpart and he chuckled darkly back at her. "P-Put a shirt on!" She said and Sting smirked much like her counterpart.

"I like walking around like this and you didn't seem bothered by it when you curled up-"  
"I get the point!"

She let out a sigh and saw the other bed was neatly made. "Where's your friend?" Estelle asked and Sting shrugged as he sat back down on the bed.

"He's out getting a few things before we leave" Sting said and Estelle's face fell.

"Oh…Then I take it you're going back to your Guild?" Sting grunted while eyeing her suspiciously. Estelle put down the empty glass and picked up her keys with a small smile.

"You know, that was incredible what you did" Estelle's eyes shot towards Sting.

"Despite your depleted form, you gave us strength to beat that fake Dragon" Sting said and she shrugged.

"It's my Dragon companions that always seem to help me through anything…Listen, I want to apologize for going off on you in the beginning. It wasn't my place to yell at you" Sting scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You were just protecting your friends" Estelle's eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise as he flashed her a toothy grin. Estelle bit her lip and looked down in shame.

"Also, I apologize for calling you a murderer… I know you're not one now" She said and Sting looked at her with a blank expression.

She frowned and her brows furrowed, "I wish I know what you were thinking. It's frustrating" Sting snickered at her while shaking his head.

"Don't we all feel like that…" He saw her eyes widen and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Please excuse me" Estelle said and hurriedly walked out of the room before entering the bathroom. She closed the door and Sting let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't get her"

"I don't get him" Estelle mumbled and hugged herself as she slid down into a crouching position against the door.

 _I don't get you._ Her face darkened and she frowned.

 _Shouldn't you go back and never come back out?_ She snapped and could see the smirk covering the man's face as he chuckled. _Actually I like getting some air but I'm waiting for you to get vulnerable so I can go say 'hi' to everyone! I do miss them…_

 _Stop it. I won't let you come out. Ever._  
 _Aww, you truly know how to spoil things, don't you?  
Yes, now go back and never show your face again.  
Oh, but I think I'll keep an eye on you. You never know when I need to step in…_

Estelle felt her mind go silent and let her shoulders slump. She jumped when there was a knock on the door and in a flash; she opened it to look at Rogue. "S-Sorry for bothering, but I thought you might be hungry" Estelle shook her head but her stomach betrayed her by rumbling.

She flushed deep crimson, "I guess…" Rogue snickered at her and she glared at him as they walked into the small kitchen. Sting and Lector was already feasting on the food in front of them as Frosch slowly ate the fish in his plate.

"There's sandwiches" Rogue said and Estelle sat down in silence while looking down at her hands.

"Good morning, Estelle-san!" Lector chimed and a small smile made it to her face.

"Good morning, Lector" She said and everyone stared at her in disbelief when she used his name.

"So you call him by his name but not us?" Sting asked swallowing down his food and Estelle smirked playfully.

"His name is important, that's why" Rogue and Sting gaped at her in disbelief while Frosch smiled.

"Fro thinks so too!" He said before continuing to eat his fish. Sting grumbled something incoherent under his breath before he resumed eating.

"Sting, I take it that's yours? It suits you" Rogue said pointing at Estelle as he put down the plate and she paled when she looked down. She wore a dark blue T-shirt that was obviously too big for her and it hid her bust from sight.

 _Why didn't I see this before?!_

"You actually changed me?!" She screeched and they winced at the high tone.

"Well, yeah. Your clothes were torn and I had to find something comfortable to cover your injuries" Sting said with a shrug and Estelle's face fell into a blank expression.

"Injuries?"  
"Yeah, you have deep scratches from something at your sides"

Estelle's eyes widened when she remembered the pieces of crystals that flew passed her and some of them cut her sides while the rest attacked the elder man. "Oh…thanks, Blondie" She said and he glared at her.

"It's Sting"  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were that sensitive about names"  
"What? I-"

Sting's face contorted into anger when he realized what she meant while the others burst out laughing. "You really are beyond stupid" She said and giggled at him. Her laughter somehow caught on and soon he was laughing as well.

"I like that" Estelle bit a small piece down on her sandwich and looked at Sting. "Your laugh, you should do it more." Estelle blinked at him while Rogue agreed.

"It's not good to always look so glum. You should smile more" Rogue said and Estelle looked down before swallowing.

She winced and grabbed her throat and they looked at her in alarm, "S-Sensitive throat…but it tastes good" She said and Rogue smiled a rare smile.

"So, Estelle-san, have you ever thought of joining a Guild?" Lector asked and Estelle shook her head.

"No, partly because I don't work well around people and the other part…let's just stick with the first part" Sting raised an eyebrow.

"You worked well with us when we fought! So that's not a good excuse" Estelle's eyes narrowed at the White Dragon Slayer and he swallowed hard. "There's something about you two that makes it easy for me to work with…but others-"

"Why don't you try it out?"  
"Excuse me?"  
Sting smirked.  
"You heard me. Why don't you at least give it a try and make a few friends"  
"I have enough friends"

Sting rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not talking about Spirits" Estelle opened her mouth but closed it again and looked down at her half-finished sandwich.

"I'm not as charming as you who can just make friends, you know." She said and he snorted.

"No surprise there…" He murmured and she glared at him with the others.

"Sting!" Rogue scolded and Sting held up his hands in defense.

"Even if I join a Guild, there's more than just joining. I'll have to go on jobs, earn money for rent and a lot of other things I don't know if I can do them" Estelle said and they stared at her with blank expressions.

"Have you ever done a job?"  
"No"  
"Have you ever paid for rent?"  
"No"  
"You're kidding!"  
"No, I'm not"

"Then it's settled!" He said jumping up from his chair and startled Estelle at the sudden outburst.

"You're joining Sabertooth!" He said pointing at her and she sighed.

"Stop being ridicules, Blondie. I just told you I don't want to" Estelle said and took another sip of the water in front of her.

"Why don't you try it out?" Rogue asked and Estelle shifted uncomfortably under the four's gaze.

"Alright already! I'll try to join by asking your master first!" Estelle said in defeat and they grinned while Sting winked at her.

"I'll be sure to discuss this with the master" he said and Rogue chuckled with the two Exceeds.

Estelle's eyes narrowed, "What's so amusing?" She asked and they stopped their chuckling. Frosch was about to say something but Rogue put a hand in front of the Exceed's mouth with a shake of his head.

"Spit it out. I know you're hiding something"  
"We're not hiding anything"  
"I don't believe you"  
"Honestly!"

Estelle huffed and crossed her arms over her chest while glaring at Sting. "So you're going to glare me to death?" Sting asked with a small smirk but her face didn't falter.

"I think she'll just ignore you. It works too" Rogue said nonchalantly.

"So you're ignoring me?"

"You know that's childish"

"Fine! Ignore me, see if I care!"  
"…"

Estelle silently stood up and nodded a thank you to Rogue before leaving Sting hanging. "Don't let her get under your skin, Sting." Rogue said and Sting let his shoulders slump. He didn't understand the strange woman ever since he met her and he actually didn't think he wanted to understand her or her strange behavior.

Everything about her screamed mystery and despite the challenge he felt to discover everything about her, he held back with asking any questions. "Whatever. We're leaving soon so get everything you need" Sting said and Rogue grunted.

* * *

The group of wizards traveled in silence as the sun's heat poured down onto them. Their journey back to the Sabertooth Guild was a long distance but they had already traveled half of the distance.

"I vote for a break" Sting said sighing at the heat and the other nodded.

"Let's find some shade and get some rest. Magnolia should be near" Rogue said as they entered the shades of the trees.

Sting glanced back at Estelle who kept her gaze on the grass below her brown sandals. She had changed into a short blue dress and stopped a few inches above her knee. It had flower patterns at the front and fitted perfectly around her medium sized bust.

Her hair was neatly done in a pony tail and her keys were attached to the blue belt of the dress. Sting had no idea how she got these clothes but she just appeared with them when they were ready to travel.

He caught sight of the small scar under her bangs above her eyes and his brows knitted together, "Hey, where did you get that scar?" He asked out of curiosity and she looked up towards him behind her long lashes before looking back at the ground again.

Sting gritted his teeth while glaring at her, "You're still ignoring me?!" Estelle looked back at him with a small smirk and nodded.

ting fumed and stomped on until he sat under a shade of a tree, "Maybe you should give him a break." Rogue said and she sighed.

"I guess" She said and sat down next to Sting while leaning against the tree. "I got this scar from one of the Dragon Spirits I caught long ago" Estelle said and Sting huffed while looking away.

"So you captured all your spirits?" Rogue glared at Sting as he looked away and sat down with crossed legs.

Estelle glanced at Rogue and shook her head, "No, some of them were given to me to guard. Since I'm the only one who can wield the Dragon keys" Estelle unclipped her keys from her belt and shifted towards them before laying them out on the ground.

"You see these with the golden plated hilt? They're the ones that I've captured so far or I'd rather say sealed." Estelle said pointing at five keys with different patterns on them. The one was covered in Crystals and on the hilt was a small symbol of a jewel.

The one next to him was covered in red scales with a flame pattern circling it and in the hilt was a sign of a flame. There was another key with brown spikes attacked to it and on the hilt was a symbol of a brown Dragon's head.

The other key was completely golden plated and around it was a blue snake's body with the head of a Dragon on the hilt. The one next to it had lightning bolts sticking out of it and on the hilt was an image of a golden Dragon's head with red eyes.

Then the other key had frosting covering it and a snowflake symbol was on the hilt of the key. The last one was dark green and had small green crystals covering its surface with a green flame on the hilt.

"You captured all of those?" Sting asked in disbelief and Estelle nodded.

"Yeah, though the fire Dragon was the biggest pain of them all. See this red one here? That's the Flame Dragon I caught. He was real aggressive" Estelle shivered as the memory of her battle crossed her mind.

"What type of Dragons do you have, Estelle-san?" Lector asked and she smiled while pointing at them.

"Well, I have my Crystal Dragon, the Fire Dragon, an Earth Dragon, the Water Dragon, the Lightning Dragon, the Ice Dragon and the last one is a Poison Dragon." She stated proudly and Sting chuckled.

"What about the other three?" Her face fell into a stoic expression as he looked at the platinum plated keys next to the golden ones.

"They're the ones I must guard. They're the most powerful I have and they also drain all your Magical energy." Their brows furrowed and Sting crossed his arms over his chest.

"That seems like a problem" He murmured and Estelle snickered at his frowning expression making him glare at her.

"It is but with the strength they have, I don't mind. This one here with the colorful glitter patterns on it, is the gate to the Prime Dragon." Estelle said with a smile and they raised an eyebrow.

"Prime Dragon?"  
"What does it do?"  
"Simple. It's the prime ruler of the base elements"

They blinked at her in confusion and she sighed. "Meaning the Prime Dragon has the five elements fused within its core. So you can only imagine how big she is and how powerful one breath attack can be" Estelle said and their eyes widened.

"You're kidding…wait, a 'she'?" Estelle nodded.

"The one next to it is the Twin Dragons" Estelle saw the Two Dragon Slayers smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"What's so amusing?" She asked and they chuckled.

"Actually, we're called the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. So it's amusing" Rogue said and Estelle rolled her eyes at their arrogance.

"Whatever. As you can see this key has two Dragon tails that are intertwined with one another meaning that if one if defeated the other will perish as well" She explained.

"So there's literally two Dragons in that puny key?"  
"No, the key is only a gateway to their realm"  
"Oh…but it must take double the energy to summon both"

Estelle nodded. "It takes a bit more energy but since their souls are fused with one another it doesn't take that much as you think" Estelle pointed at the key next to them and froze while her eyes narrowed.

"What's the last key?" Sting asked and Estelle's hand dropped to her side.

"Dracos, the Dragon of Death" They gasped at her and glanced at the key in horror.

"Why the hell do you have a key like that?!" Estelle refrained from touching the key and just stared at it as she felt a dark aura surround it.

"Like I said, I'm the only one who can guard it. That's why I always keep an eye on my keys and sort of overreact when someone touches them." Sting rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Yeah, 'sort of'" Estelle glared at him and he chuckled.

"The other keys are gateways I can use to send Dragon Spirits to the Dragon Realm…and that's it" Estelle said and clipped the key ring onto her belt again.

"That's quite interesting. You keep talking about the Dragon Realm, I thought Spirits were sent to the Celestial World" Estelle nodded.

"Yes, but those are Celestal Spirits. Dragons aren't Celestial Spirits but they need the power of Celestial Magic to cross over into the other realm. Moreover, some Dragons don't want to be attached to a gate key and I simply send them to the Dragon Realm." Estelle said and Rogue grunted.

"How many Dragons have you sent to the Dragon Realm, Estelle-san?" Lector asked moving a bit closer to her while Frosch laid his head onto her leg and she smiled. "I lost count"

"Okay, so the Celestial Spirit World is a different place than the Dragon Realm?"  
"Yes"  
"Dragon Spirits live there and some has gate keys, right?"  
"Yes"  
"Then who rules that place?"

Estelle's face fell and she looked at the ground again with a deep expression. "There are Dragon Kings and Queens that rule over their race of Dragons but the overall ruler is the Dragon Queen. She's even higher up than the Prime Dragon and her power should be immeasurable" Estelle stated and Sting raised an eyebrow.

"'Should be?'" He asked confused and Estelle nodded.

"Yeah, right now there's no Dragon Queen in the Dragon Realm. She has to be chosen first" Estelle explained and they nodded in understanding. She glanced down at Frosch who was fast asleep and petted him softly with a contend smile.

"Where do you fit in all of this?"Estelle's eyes shot towards Sting and a frown covered her lips.

 _Oh…Looks like someone is scared to tell them the truth! Please enlighten them since you're such good friends._ A dark voice at the back of her head snapped and Estelle growled mentally at the voice.

"I'm the guardian of the Dragon Spirits and it's my duty to send back all the lost Dragon Spirits" Estelle said and held her head high.

"Okay…one last question if you don't mind." Estelle shook her head and looked at Rogue.

"Can you seal away a Dragon's Soul if it's still alive?" Estelle froze at the question and she swallowed hard on the lump in her throat.

"Yes, but the Dragon must be weakened. Moreover, it's against the law of the Dragon Realm to seal away a Dragon's soul when it still lives. It goes for any Dragon, good or bad" Estelle said before looking back at the silver and unused keys.

"Though, some laws should be broken…" She mumbled before she suddenly pulled off the Key of the Twin Dragons and smirked at them.

"I have got to show you how two real Twin Dragons look like." She said and gently put Frosch into Rogue's arms before running out into the open field.

* * *

 **Please Review!*  
See next time!***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there, fellow readers!* Here's a new story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!***

 **Please comment or ask anything!* I would love some critic on this and those who don't understand, ask away!***

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's Characters but my OC is mine!***

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Wait! Doesn't it take a lot of energy?!" Sting yelled at her and she shrugged.

"I haven't called them in forever so it'll be good for them to come out a bit!" She answered back before she shot the key into the sky and a magic circle appeared beneath her.

"Hear my call up in the Dragon Realm where the beasts of time sleep…I call upon the saviors of Acnala and Bruch…Open! Gate of the Twin Dragons! Twin Titan!" She cried and the light blue sky darkened while a large magic circle appeared in the sky.

The group of Sabertooth wizards looked in amazement as two enormous Dragons appeared behind Estelle who had her eyes closed in deep concentration.

The Dragons were a silver color and on each of their foreheads was a strange symbol with horns sticking out on the side of their heads like a reindeer's. The one had a circle and the other one had a triangle that glowed brightly.

Estelle's eyes opened up as the magic circles disappeared and a strange symbol appeared in her forehead. It was a combination of both the circle and the triangle with a dot in the middle.

She smiled back at the dumb folded faces and winked at the before turning back towards the two Dragons. "It's been a long time since I summoned you!" She said and the Dragons blew smoke through their nose.

"Yes, I believe we were last summoned to fight against The Apocalypse Dragon" The Dragon with a circle on its forehead said and Estelle nodded.

"What can we do for you, Queen?" Estelle froze slightly at the name.

"Well, uh…I wanted to introduce you to the Twin Dragons I met!" Estelle said and pointed at the two teenage boys who stood with blank faces.

"This is Lunar" She said pointing at the Dragon with the glowing circle on his forehead.

"And this is his twin, Astra" Estelle said before Sting grinned and ran towards them with Rogue shaking his head in amusement.

"T-This is incredible!" He exclaimed and Lunar chuckled.

"What is your name, young Dragon Slayer?" Lunar asked and Sting stood proudly in front of the Dragon.

"I am Sting Eucliffe, White Dragon Slayer!" He said with a smirk and the Dragon smirked at the arrogance of the blond teenager.

Estelle's eyes traveled to Rogue and Astra who stared at each other before Rogue smiled in understanding. "How can you understand him?" Sting asked and Rogue shrugged.

"My twin only speaks telepathically with whom he wishes to. He cannot speak like I can, just like I cannot talk telepathically" Lunar explained and Sting scoffed.

"That sounds like Rogue who talks seldom" Sting said and Estelle rolled her eyes.

 _Queen, what is the other reason you called us forth?_ Astra asked her telepathically and Estelle smiled slightly at him.

 _You always seem to read me like a book, Astra. How are things in the Dragon Realm?_ Estelle asked and the only one who knew what she conversed about was Lunar.

 _We wish for your return along with the others._ Astra said and Estelle's face fell slightly but her smile never faltered though it never reached her eyes.

 _Anything else?_ Estelle asked and the Dragon shook its head.

"Thank you for coming out. I'll call you again when I need your assistance!" Estelle said and they nodded.

"We're always at your service, Queen" Lunar said before they disappeared.

Estelle sighed and sat onto the ground while breathing heavy. "Hey! Are you alright?" Sting asked and Estelle nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How did you like that?" She asked and they grinned.

"It was amazing!" Sting exclaimed and everyone snickered at his large grin.

"If you think that's amazing, you should see the Prime Dragon. Though opening her gate is exhausting my magic energy and then I haven't even come close into using her" Estelle said and their eyes widened.

"You're kidding!" Estelle shook her head with a small smile still plastered onto her lips.

"What about Dracos?" Rogue asked and Estelle shook her head.

"He is never to be let free, or it would mean the end of everything as we know it. He was trapped inside another Realm between the Dragon Realm and Celestial Spirit World because of his dreadful power. Though it was said that a guardian such as myself opened it once and was corrupted. In the end, she used the last sanity she had and gave her life to seal Dracos back" Estelle said and slowly stood up.

"That's some serious business." Rogue said and Estelle chuckled with a sigh, "You have no idea"

* * *

"Whoa…" Estelle mouthed while looking at the large town they stood in front of. The two Dragon Slayers smiled at her amazed eyes and when she realized she was being stared at, she flushed.

"I-It's um, not that big" She stuttered shifting her gaze to the ground and Sting chuckled.

"Come on" He said as they walked on and Estelle walked just behind them while looking around. She saw a few people sell fruits and flowers outside of their shops and there were a few cafes as well.

 _It looks like they finally returned…!  
The cats are so cute…!  
Gosh, I never get tired of looking at Sting's muscles…  
Who's that with them…?_

Estelle clenched her eyes shut as her head pulsed with the thoughts of the people and she swallowed hard. Sting glanced back at her painful face expression before reaching out to grab her wrist and Estelle's eyes shot open at the heated contact.

"Come on! Don't look so gloomy!" He said and with a wide grin. At his mere touch all the thoughts were gone and Estelle felt a few sparks shoot through her body. A small smile came upon her lips and she nodded.

They walked on with Sting never taking his hand off her wrist and she never resisted the touch. Sting and Rogue stopped in front of a large Guild and Estelle stared in wonder at Sabertooth Guild.

"it's huge!" She exclaimed before they opened the doors and Sting's grip suddenly slipped from her wrist. Estelle's eyes widened and she almost fell forward before standing still in the entrance of the door.

"Look who is back!"  
"It took you long enough!"

"Rufus! Orga! I hope you kept a good eye on the Guild while we were out" Sting said towards the two men that came up towards them.

"Of course. I memorized and solved all problems" Rufus said with his mask and hat neatly on and one hand was behind his back.

"With my help, of course!" Orga said with his upper body exposed and his spiky green hair spiked out towards the back.

"Welcome back, Rogue-sama, Sting-sama" a white-haired beauty said while wearing a blue cape.

"Yukino, I take it you kept a good eye on these two?" Sting said and she blushed slightly before seeing the dark-haired female behind them.

"Who's this?" She asked pointing at Estelle who stared at the Celestial wizard.

"This is…um…" Estelle rolled her eyes at Sting and smiled at Yukino.

"My name's Estelle" Estelle said and bowed slightly at them.

 _Her eyes are so beautiful...  
Is she a new member...?  
I have no memory of seeing such beauty before…_

Estelle swallowed hard at the three's thoughts and tried to push away the blush that crept on her face. "Estelle here is a powerful Celestial wizard like you, except she uses different spirits" Rogue said and Yukino's face lit.

"Really?! I'm glad it's not just me and Lucy-sama! Please tell me you're here to join, Estelle-sama!" Yukino said and took Estelle's hands in her own.

"I-I guess, but only if your Master allows it" Estelle said and everyone chuckled at her words while Yukino smiled.

"I'm sure he will!" She said before turning towards Sting.

"Why don't you take her to see the Master, Sting-sama?" She asked with a smile and Sting smirked.

"Right away" Estelle's eyes widened when he suddenly grabbed her wrist again and dragged her towards an office not too far away.

"W-Wait! B-Blondie!" Sting stopped and closed the door behind them.

"You know, you really need to stop calling me that or I might start calling you by your nickname as well" Sting said with a smirk and Estelle huffed.

"You can't even remember my real name, so I'd like to see you remember my nickname" Sting's eyes twitched and he glared at her as he walked over to the chair in the office before sitting down.

"You've got some nerve to sit on your Master's chair" Estelle said and Sting chuckled.

"As a matter of fact, I have. This is actually my chair" Estelle's eyes widened and her throat tightened.

"You're the Master?!"  
"Yes"

She stared at him in disbelief and his smirk widened. "I like that look of disbelief on your face. I find it really amusing" He said and she narrowed her eyes dangerously at him.

"You jerk! You let made a fool out of myself in front of the while Guild!" Estelle snapped and he lifted his hands up in defense.

"You were the one who said it, not me" Sting said and Estelle fumed at him.

"When I get my hands on you, you're dead" She snapped and Sting chuckled.

"You definitely have the spirit to enter the Guild. So you want to try?" Estelle sighed and her anger melted away.

"I'll try, but I want my headphones back" Sting shook his head.

"No can do. You're supposed to talk to the others to gain friends, remember?"  
"You said I could have them back a long time ago!"  
"Exactly, a long time ago"

Estelle's face fell into a despair expression before she looked at the ground again, "Fine, do what you want. I don't care" She said and Sting rolled his eyes before pulling out a stamp.

"Well this, with this I can officially welcome you to Sabertooth! Where do you want the stamp?" Estelle bit her lip.

"You chose" Sting raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know where I want it! This is new to me!" Estelle retorted and Sting chuckled before stamping the Guild mark onto her upper left arm.

"Color?"  
"Blue"

Sting chuckled as the Sabertooth Guild mark colored blue and she glared at him. "What's so funny?" She asked and he shrugged putting the stamp back into the desk's drawer.

"You know which color but you don't know where" He said and she flushed.

"Shut up. It's my favorite color" She said and smiled slightly when Sting chuckled.

"I think I'm growing to like blue as well" Estelle's eyes widened and her heart suddenly beat in her ears while Sting opened the door.

 _What does that mean?_

She stepped outside of the office and saw everyone smile at her, "Welcome to Sabertooth!" A smile appeared onto her lips and her eyes softened.

"I'll show you around, Estelle-sama!" Yukino said with a smile and Estelle nodded.

"Sure…" She said before Yukino led her upstairs where the rooms were.

"This is the S-Class area and that's where the others sleep. Only a few wizards sleep in the S-class quarters along with the other rooms because they already have their own apartments" Yukino explained and Estelle nodded.

"Where do you live, Estelle-sama?" Yukino asked and Estelle sweat dropped while laughing nervously.

"I, um, don't have a place…" Yukino stared at her with a blank expression.

"Do you have money to get yourself an apartment?" Yukino asked and Estelle suddenly felt very small while shaking her head slowly. Yukino suddenly smiled and grabbed Estelle's hand before showing her to a room of the S-Class side.

"Then you can share a room with me!" Estelle's eyes widened and Yukino opened her door. "I'm the only one who has a room with two beds and it has no extra costs so you can stay here if you want to" Yukino said as Estelle looked around at the medium sized room where there were two beds on the opposite walls.

The beds were covered with white duvets along with a wooden frame and at the one side of the room was a window. "You mean it? I can really stay here with you?" Yukino nodded and Estelle's eyes lit up. "That's perfect! Thank you!" Estelle exclaimed happily and Yukino giggled.

"What's with the ruckus? Don't tell me she grabbed your keys" Sting's voice echoed through their ears and Estelle turned towards Sting and Rogue who stopped behind them.

"No, she's not like you who grabs everything" Estelle snapped and Sting shrugged.

"I was just curious" Estelle rolled her eyes and muttered something incoherent under her breath.

"She's moving in with me, since I have an extra bed" Yukino said and Sting nodded.

"Estelle's strong enough to be an S-class wizard so I don't think Sting would mind too much" Rogue said and Sting shook his head.

"So when are you two going to get some clothes for blue-eyes here?" Sting asked and everyone stared at him blankly.

"Blue-eyes?" They asked confused before Estelle snickered.

"Oh, I hate to rain on your parade, Blondie. But no money means no clothes, so I'll have to go on a job first" Estelle said and Sting raised an eyebrow.

"But you have" He said and she blinked at him in confusion. "Look" He said and pulled out a card with her name attached to it along with the Guild name.

"This is your account I made and there's enough money to buy a whole closet full of clothes" Estelle gaped at him and guilt surfaced on her face.

"I-I can't take that!" She exclaimed and he rolled his eyes before giving it to Yukino.

"It's a gift from everyone to say welcome. Don't throw it back in their faces" Sting said before walking away leaving Estelle dumbstruck.

"Rogue, is he serious?" She asked and Rogue was slightly surprised that she called him by his name.

"Yes, everyone gave you something as a welcoming gift" Estelle stared at the card in Yukino's hand before sighing.

"He really is a pain" She said and Rogue chuckled while walking away.

"Let's go shopping!" Yukino exclaimed and Estelle smiled. "Just don't buy anything too expensive!"

* * *

"No"  
"Definite no"  
"This I so embarrassing!"  
"Please stop the torture"

Yukino frowned at Estelle's negative behavior over everything she wore. They had been going form shop to shop and nothing was impressing Estelle. "Estelle-sama, you look so cute in everything you wear!" Estelle sighed as they walked out of another store.

"Yeah, but I don't feel comfortable in anything…"  
"Estelle-sama, have you ever gone shopping before"  
"…yeah…"  
"How many times?"  
"…a few…"

Yukino gave her a look and Estelle threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine! I'll try to be less stuck up!" She said and Yukino smiled.

"Great! Then let's go into my favorite store!" Estelle raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I thought everyone was your favorite store" Yukino giggled and led Estelle into another store with glass windows and a bunch of display dolls.

"This is my absolute favorite!" She said and Estelle smiled at the excitement that radiated off Yukino.

"Let's go to the fitting rooms!" Yukino said and Estelle looked at her in confusion.

"B-But we haven't taken any clothes…" Yukino giggled at Estelle and pushed her inside a change room before clipping the door closed.

"You don't have to! Look" She said and pointed at a lacrima screen before walking over towards it. She pressed a few options before a variety of clothes appeared on the screen.

"Now pick anything" Estelle eyes Yukino carefully before picking out a shirt with a jean and a pair of sandals.

In a flash of light, she wore the exact same clothes and she looked at them in wonder. "T-That's amazing! I can see why this is your favorite store!" Estelle said in wonder and Yukino clapped her hands.

"Now let's change!"

* * *

Later on...

"Phew, now that was fun!" Estelle said and felt refreshed after the large shopping spree.

Yukino smiled and nodded, "You have very interesting taste in clothing, Estelle-sama. It's almost ancient yet so modern at the same time!" Estelle flushed slightly.

"Yeah, it's in my genes" She said and glanced down at her keys before sighing in relief.

"You seem very fond of your keys, Estelle-sama. But what type of keys do you have?" Yukino asked with interest and Estelle smiled.

"Dragon Spirit keys" Yukino gasped at her and stopped.

"Really?! You wield the legendary Dragon Spirits?! That's amazing! I thought they were only a legend…" Estelle shook her head and raised an eyebrow at Yukino.

"How do you know of them?" Estelle asked and Yukino pulled out two golden keys that made Estelle's eyes grow wide.

"Libra and Pisces…you have Zodiac keys?" Yukino looked in surprise at Estelle.

"Yes, but only these two. Lucy-sama has the rest of the Zodiac keys. How do you know them?" Yukino asked gesturing to her keys and Estelle swallowed nervously.

"I did research on them for a while" She said and Yukino clipped back her keys.

"So they told you about the Dragon Spirit keys?" Estelle asked as they returned to the Guild and Yukino nodded.

"Yes, though they didn't tell me everything since they don't know all that goes on in the Dragon Realm. They said that the keys were trusted upon a guardian that I take is you" Estelle nodded with a smile.

"I'll tell you what you want to know. As a fellow Celestial Wizard-"  
"Really?! I would love to know more!"  
"There you are!"

They turned around to look back at two familiar Dragon Slayers with their Exceeds by their side. "Blondie? Were you stalking us?" Estelle asked with narrowed eyes and Sting smirked.

"Maybe…You wore some interesting things" Estelle flushed deep crimson.

"Sting-sama!" Yukino scolded and Rogue gave Sting a swift hit to his head.

"He's just teasing" Rogue said while Sting glared at his comrade.

Estelle sighed in relief before smiling. "We were just heading back to the Guild, what are you doing here?" Rogue smirked at Sting's sudden silence and Estelle raised an eyebrow.

"Lector wanted to know where you were so we came to look for you!" The Exceed's eyes widened and he looked at Sting in disbelief while Rogue chuckled.

"How nice of him! Thank you, Lector but we just took a while to shop" She said looking at the confused Exceed while Sting stared at Estelle.

"Next time we'll take you with us" She said with a wink and glanced at Sting whose eye twitched.

"Do you want to say something, Blondie?"  
"No"  
"You sure?"  
"Yes"

Estelle smirked before looking around in search for someone, "Where's Frosch?" Rogue looked at his side and paled when Frosch wasn't there.

"Shit! He's missing, again!" Sting cursed while Estelle narrowed her eyes in concentration.

She searched through all the people's minds around them before spotting a familiar Exceed as he chased a butterfly. Estelle suddenly darted passed them and they called her but she kept running towards the Exceed.

 _Butterfly…_

Estelle took a sharp turn and swiftly dodged the people that almost bumped into her. She ran on before her eyes spotted the missing Exceed. "Frosch!" The Exceed glanced back at Estelle and waved absent-minded to the horses that ran his way.

"Watch out!" She cried and her speed suddenly doubled as she caught Frosch before rolling out of the path onto the sidewalk.

She lay on her back while holding Frosch and looked back at the Exceed, "You okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"T-Thank you" He murmured and she smiled while pushing herself up.

"Anytime, just be a bit more careful next time, okay?" He nodded and she put him down.

"Frosch!"  
"Estelle-sama!"  
"Estelle-san!"  
"Blue-eyes!"

She looked up to see the four members of Sabertooth run towards them. "Are you okay?" Sting asked and looked over her for any injuries while she pushed him off.

"I'm fine. I've tackled in worse situations than this" Estelle said and he rolled his eyes while Rogue smiled at his unscathed Exceed.

Yukino gasped and Estelle looked at her in alarm, "Your dress! We need to get you cleaned up" Estelle looked down at her clothes and realized she was full of dirt except her keys that were still sparkling despite the sunset that fell over the town.

"Fair enough. No peeking, Pervert" Estelle snapped while eyes Sting who turned deep crimson and walked on with Yukino.

"Why would I peek?" Sting thought aloud and Rogue patted his friend on his shoulder.

"The question should be: Why wouldn't you peek?"

* * *

 **Please Review!*  
See next time!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there, fellow readers!* Here's a new story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!***

 **Please comment or ask anything!* I would love some critic on this and those who don't understand, ask away!***

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's Characters but my OC is mine!***

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Estelle sighed as the warm water of the shower cascaded down her body and steam surrounded her. Her body felt heavenly beneath the warm water and she couldn't help but smile with a small flush from the heat. She rinsed off the foam of the soap before going to work on washing her hair.

 _Today was so different…I liked it…  
I'm sure you did._

Estelle gasped when she felt the sudden presence at the back of her mind and suddenly she felt exposed though she was alone in the shower. She swallowed hard and let her hands fall to her side as the water rinsed away the shampoo inside her hair.

 _Why won't you leave me alone?  
Because I find it amusing to irritate you._

Estelle growled in the back of her throat before shutting herself off to his voice. She finished washing up while ignoring the voice in the back of head and closed the taps before exiting the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body before using another one to dry her hair.

There was a knock on the door and she jumped slightly in shock before sighing. "I'll be right out!" She called and silence fell into the hall outside. _Great, now I seem to be hearing things…_

She changed into her new pajamas Yukino bugged her to get before walking out of the bathroom with her wet hair in a towel. Estelle quickly entered her room she shared and found Yukino brushing her hair in front of a mirror.

"How was your shower, Estelle-sama?" She asked and Estelle smiled while closing the door.

"Heavenly. I haven't felt that good in years" She said and Yukino smiled while putting down her brush.

"Can I use your hairdryer?" Estelle asked and Yukino nodded before pulling it out from the drawer. Estelle took off the towel and her long hair fell down her light blue pajamas with cloud patterns on it.

Yukino squealed and Estelle watched with surprised eyes as Yukino looked at her hair. "It's so beautifully long, Estelle-sama! Can I braid your hair?" Yukino bushed at Estelle's blank facial expression and she smiled.

"As long as you don't cut it, you can do anything" Estelle was sat down before Yukino started to brush her hair and dried it.

"This reminds me of old times…" Yukino said with a small smile and Estelle raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"  
"My sister used to dry my hair when I was younger"  
"Oh…where is she now?"

Yukino's face fell slightly and Estelle felt guilt hit her right in the core. "S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to invade!" She said but Yukino shook her head and her sad smile returned.

"She died a long time ago but at least left a few good memories" Estelle smiled softly at Yukino.

"What bout you Estelle-sama? Do you have any family?" Yukino asked and Estelle shook her head.

"No. I don't have any siblings or parents" She said and Yukino frowned deeply.

"S-Sorry"  
"It's okay. Though I wish I had a sister like you"  
"How come?"  
"To talk about…stuff"

Estelle blushed brightly and Yukino giggled at her sudden embarrassment. She continued to dry Estelle's hair in silence while Estelle stared at herself in the mirror from time to time. Yukino put down the hairdryer as brushed though the long strands of hair that stopped in the middle of Estelle's back.

"Yukino, can I ask you something?" Estelle asked breaking the silence that surged through the room and Yukino nodded.

"Sure, what is it, Estelle-sama?" Estelle's brows knitted together and her lips pressed into a hard line.

"Earlier you mentioned another Celestial Wizard named Lucy. Does she have the other 10 Zodiac keys?" Yukino nodded and Estelle's breath hitched slightly.

"She's really a kind and strong person. I've watched her battle before and her spirits always work so well together" Yukino said and Estelle could hear the admiration in Yukino's voice as she talked about Lucy.

"In which Guild is she?"  
"Fairy Tail"  
"Oh, so she isn't in Sabertooth?"  
"No, but sometimes I wish she was."

Estelle's serious face crumbled and a smile formed on her lips. Yukino sounded so calm and gentle, yet she had a determined force that people could easily spot in her eyes. Rogue seemed the same but when it came to Sting everything was thrown out of the window.

He was energetic, ruthless and always ready for any challenge that came his way but at the same time he had that kind and gentle behavior. "There you go!" Estelle snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her now braided hair.

"Whoa…you're really good at this! It looks great!" Estelle chimed and Yukino flushed a light pink color.

"T-Thank you, Estelle-sama" Yukino murmured and Estelle winked at her before walking towards her bed.

"Today was fun. Just say when and we're going shopping!" Estelle said and Yukino giggled while sitting down on her bed.

She pulled out her keys and Estelle caught glance of a black key, "No way…you're the owner of the Serpent?" Estelle asked with wide eyes and Yukino nodded.

"Have you used it?" Estelle asked sitting upright with interest and Yukino nodded.

"Though I'm not really fond of using it" Yukino said and put her keys in the drawer in the wooden cupboard next to her bed.

"What about you, Estelle-sama? Do you have a key you're not fond of using?" Yukino asked and Estelle nodded.

"Yes, or more a key that I'm forbidden to open but…I refrain from using my Poison Dragon Spirit. It's quite an issue to get the poison out of my system after its summoned" Yukino's eye widened.

"Does it attack you with its poison?!" Estelle sweat dropped as a few scenes played in her head and she shook her head.

"Not really, though it has a habit of going a bit overboard when I use it…" Estelle stated and Yukino smiled in amusement.

"Lucy-sama's Zodiac Spirit, Aquarius-sama has the same issue" Yukino said and they laughed at the thought of the two Spirits. Though they were different the situation stayed the same and Estelle found it amusing.

"We should get some sleep, I have an idea Blondie's going to drill me tomorrow" Estelle said with a sigh and her shoulders slumped while Yukino giggled.

"Don't worry, Sting-sama doesn't go too hard on new recruits" Estelle gave Yukino a look with a smirk.

"Thank you for the support" She said sarcastically and Yukino smiled.

"My pleasure" Yukino said and Estelle rolled her eyes playfully before grabbing her keys. She climbed into her bed and closed her eyes as Yukino put out the lights.

"Night, see tomorrow"  
"Same to you…"

* * *

The next morning, the sun barely shone through the small window and the two females were still fast asleep. There was a sudden knock on the door and Estelle's eyes shot open but she clenched them shut at the bright light.

"Who is it?" She asked groggily but didn't get an answer and growled slightly. She stepped out of bed and wiped the sleep out of her eyes before walking over to the door to open it.

"They're most likely fast asleep, Sting. It's six in the morning" She heard Rogue say and refrained from opening the door.

"Then it's time for them to wake up!" Sting said and she quickly stood on the other side of the door before it was swung open. She let her foot slide just perfectly out and as soon as he stepped into the room he tripped and fell down.

"Blondie? How nice of you to drop in so early in the morning" Estelle said and giggled at the glare he gave her from the ground.

"Morning, Rogue. Where's Frosch and Lector?" Estelle asked before two sleepy Exceeds walked in.

"Did someone call?" Lector asked eyes half-lidded and Estelle smiled.

"What are you doing here at six in the morning, Sting-sama?" Yukino asked finally awake and up in bed. Sting pushed himself up and glared at Estelle who had an innocent expression.

"You know about the drill we started to do" Rogue said and Yukino looked at Estelle with a sympathetic look.

"I knew it" Estelle sighed before pushing Sting out of the room with her might and closed the door.

"Hey-"  
"Just give me five minutes to change, Blondie! Don't get you pants in a twist!"

They heard a loud growl before hearing him stomp off in the hallway and Estelle smiled in accomplishment. "In what should I change, Yukino? Since I don't know what he's talking about…" Yukino climbed out of bed and went to open the closet before pulling out a pair of training clothes.

"You're kidding" Yukino stared at her with a blank expression and Estelle sighed.

"Okay, so you're not kidding. I'm taking it you're joining?" Yukino nodded and smiled.

"It won't be that bad! I made it through quickly and Rogue-sama went easy on me!" Yukino said and Estelle gave her a look.

"I don't think I'm getting Rogue. I'm sure Sting's going to have it out for me since I beat him up when we first met" Estelle said and Yukino flinched slightly.

"That might be a problem…"

* * *

"Estelle-sama. It would be saver to leave your keys in my bag" Yukino said with a frown and furrowed brows but Estelle shook her head stubbornly.

"No way. My keys stay with me at all times. I have to guard them with my life" Estelle said before they entered a large hall and Estelle gaped.

"A training room?! This is a joke!" Estelle looked at the two mats that were laid out along with a few punching bags and other training equipment.

"No, this is quite serious" Estelle swallowed hard when she saw the two Dragon Slayers step into the room with short training pants.

Rogue had his semi-long hair slightly up and wore a pair of black trousers while his upper body was exposed. Sting had a pair of dark blue trousers on and his upper body was also exposed.

 _Great…_ She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to ignore their burning stares. She wore black long ski pants and a black top that fitted her medium sized bust perfectly and a white stripe was visible.

"Is this training about staring?" Estelle asked impatiently and they snapped out of their gaze.

"No." Sting said with a small blush before smirking.

"We started a tradition to teach martial arts to a few members and Yukino was one of the firsts. Moreover, new members are friendly enforced to learn" Sting said and Estelle rolled her eyes.

"I already know Martial Arts, Blondie, and it turns out I was friendly enforced as well" Sting raised an eyebrow but his smirk never faltered.

"Then I'll be glad to see what you've got" he said and a tension broke loose between them that made the bystanders look nervous.

"Maybe you should start the basic training first, Sting-sama" Yukino said while trying to break the tension.

"Yukino's right. Don't go doing things right off the bat" Rogue said and Sting sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I won't do anything too reckless" He said and Estelle raised an eyebrow.

 _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

 **Please Review!*  
See next time!***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there, fellow readers!* Here's a new story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!***

 **Please comment or ask anything!* I would love some critic on this and those who don't understand, ask away!***

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's Characters but my OC is mine!***

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 ** _Later on…_**

"She makes fast progress" Rogue murmured while standing next to Yukino as they watched Sting teach Estelle more complicated movements.

"Estelle-sama did say she already knew Martial Arts" Yukino said and Rogue glanced at her before looking back at the scene.

"I guess"

"You've got it?" Sting asked and Estelle nodded.

"Yes, I have memorized everything you said and showed me." Estelle replied with a small smirk that Sting easily returned.

 _Though I already knew everything…  
If it wasn't for me!  
Great, you're back?  
I never left…_

Estelle groaned mentally before sighing, "Now comes my favorite part! Rogue! You're up first!" Sting called and Rogue glanced at Yukino with a nod before walking up onto the mat.

"You can to it, Estelle-san!" Lector cheered holding his paw next to his mouth.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said and Estelle smiled at them before looking back at Rogue.

"Blue-eyes, the rules are simple. No kicking below the belt or poking in the eyes" Estelle gave him a look of no amusement at his comments and he chuckled.

"Just saying! You have no time limit so the first one on the ground for 10 seconds wins" Estelle nodded before taking a deep breath and looked back at Rogue.

 _This is going to be easy._ Estelle growled at the voice and felt him watch her intensely.

"Go!"

Rogue charged towards her with a fist ready and Estelle suddenly crouched down before grabbing his arm and threw him back to the other side of the mat while the others stared at her in disbelief. "You showed her that, Sting-kun?" Lector asked and Sting shook his head.

"No, this is her own style" He said and his brows knitted together as he looked back at Estelle whose face expression was unreadable.

"You're not going to get anywhere if you go lightly on me, Rogue" Estelle said and a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"I thought so" He said before vanishing and Estelle's eyes widened.

 _Behind you!_ Estelle quickly brought her arm to the side of her ear and blocked the strong kick but got kicked away with his other leg.

"Estelle-san!" Lector exclaimed while Estelle pushed herself up quickly and felt adrenaline pump into her system.

 _Now this is what I live for!_ She charged strong towards Rogue and he blocked a few of her rapid punches but she managed to get in a few blows.

He quickly moved the side where she was open and punched for her gut. Estelle grabbed his fist before he managed to hit her and his eyes widened at her sudden strength. In a flash, she had his arm locked onto her shoulder and he lay on the ground with her holding his arm in a vulnerable position.

"Rogue!"

Rogue gritted his teeth as she lifted his arm and pain shot through it before he kicked her away. She flipped and landed into a stance, her face still impassive. Rogue winced at his sore shoulder and rolled it a few times.

"That's enough" Everyone looked at Sting as he walked forward.

"You were ten seconds on the ground, Rogue. Now it's my turn" Sting said and cracked his knuckles while Rogue grunted.

"That was interesting. Are you alright, Rogue-sama?" Yukino asked and he nodded while flexing his arm.

"She's incredibly strong. I can't believe she grabbed my punch just like that" Rogue said and Yukino smiled softly at him.

"Though, you still held back" A small blush crept onto Rogue's face and he cursed mentally.

"What's this? The new recruit is giving you guys trouble?" They glanced back to see Rufus and Orga walked towards them with smirks.

"Rufus-sama! Orga-sama! Did you come to train?" Yukino asked and Orga grunted.

"Yeah, well I did but I saw you were already busy. What's this about her beating you?" Orga asked looking at Rogue and he shrugged.

"She's stronger than she looks" Rogue said and Orga chuckled while Rufus stood next to Yukino.

"So she's fighting Sting next? This should be a good match to memorize" Rufus said and everyone shifted their gaze towards the match.

 _Oi, Queen. Let me help with this one._  
 _No, I have this.  
Don't be stupid. You got through with luck last time because he held back._

Estelle pushed him away and he growled slightly at her but didn't say anything further. "Shall we?" Estelle smirked and her eyes gleamed slightly.

"Let's roll, Blondie" Sting charged at Estelle and her eyes narrowed as he went for a direct attack.

She blocked his punch and went to deliver one back but he quickly hit her in her abdomen. Estelle's eyes widened slightly at the strength he possessed and stopped herself from going backwards by pushing her feet into the mat.

 _See?  
No, I have to do this alone.  
Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you._

Estelle charged at Sting and just as he blocked her punch she fell onto the ground. His eyes widened and a ghost of a smirk crossed her lips before she kicked him hard in his abdomen by shooting her legs up.

Sting cursed before landing back on the mat with her ready for his next move. "What is this? Tag battle?" Orga snorted and found the way Estelle fought amusing.

"You can do it, Estelle-sama!" Yukino cheered and Estelle felt a familiar presence smirk at her.

 _Well, well, well. Seems I don't have to interfere after all._ Estelle sighed in relief before seeing Sting charge at her again. She locked her hands in front of her and blocked his power blows with her arms before moving to the side and kicked for his abdomen.

He grabbed her leg and her eyes widened for a split second as he threw her to the other side and everyone gasped at his sudden action. Estelle closed her eyes for a brief second before using the landing impact to shoot towards Sting.

She gave him a powerful punch on his jaw and he took a step back before narrowing his eyes and punched her back. They then let out a series of punches towards each other before Sting swept Estelle off her feet.

She gasped before falling onto the ground and Sting went to punch her but her legs shot up. Her legs entangled around his neck before she spun around and threw him towards a wall. Sting spun around and landed with his feet against the wall before he charged towards Estelle again.

 _Shit._ The voice cursed inside her mind and for a split second, he broke through her barrier. Estelle's hand shot out and she caught his fist. She was pushed backwards and stopped right at the edge of the mat.

"She caught it!"  
"Unbelievable!"

Estelle and Sting breathed heavy and sweat trailed down their bodies. Their smirks never left their faces and adrenaline kept pumping through their veins. Sting pulled back his fist and chuckled at Estelle. "It's a draw then" He said and Estelle rolled her eyes playfully.

"For now"  
"Yeah, for now"

Estelle glanced at her keys that stayed clipped by her side through the battle and never unclipped form the small chain she wore on her pants. "Estelle-sama! That was great!" Yukino exclaimed running in next to her and Estelle smiled.

"Thanks, but I think I could've done better." She said and Sting raised an amused eyebrow.

"Oh? Then maybe we should go again" Sting said and Estelle chuckled.

"Bring it Blondie"  
"Wait! I think it's only fair if we joined in!"

They glanced at Orga who had a large smirk covering his features while Rufus shook his head. "Do what you please. I do not engage in roughhousing" Rufus said and Estelle rolled her eyes at him.

"You're serious, Orga-san?" Lector asked and he nodded.

"Definitely! I'd like to see what the new recruit's got!" Estelle sweat dropped slightly while Sting frowned a bit.

"Maybe another-""Sure. I guess I can beat up another one" Sting and Yukino stared at Estelle in disbelief while Rogue frowned.

"I think you should reconsider" Sting said in a serious tone but Estelle shook her head stubbornly.

"No need. I can do another fight" She said and heard a chuckle from inside her mind.

 _You mean I can do a fight. Oh, this is going to be fun!  
Just don't change-  
I know. Keep your bra on!_

Estelle growled mentally at his comment before shifting her gaze towards Orga as he stepped inside the mat. "You know the rules. First one down for ten seconds loses" Sting said with a frown and they grunted.

Estelle closed her eyes and felt the presence in the back of her mind step in while her muscles bulged slightly. "Start!" Orga charged at Estelle and she stood still.

"What is she doing?! She can't take his punches on directly!" Sting exclaimed before seeing Estelle move her head slightly to the side.

Orga missed his punch but drove his knee into her abdomen making Estelle cough at the impact before she spun back and landed on her one knee. "Estelle-sama!" Yukino cried in panic and Estelle slowly stood up.

"That tickled" She murmured and everyone's eyes widened before she attacked Orga directly. She punched him hard under his chin and in his abdomen before kicking him away in his side.

Orga looked at her in surprise before he smirked, "D-Did she just…?"

They charged at each other and their punches collided with each other at an incredible force. Their knees collided before they let out a series of punches. They broke apart for a second of air before charging at one another again.

"S-She's on par with Orga…" Rogue rasped in disbelief while Rufus memorized the match with wide eyes.

"Her fighting routine has suddenly changed and she's using brute strength where she used agility as her forte" He said and Sting's brows furrowed.

Estelle's counterpart suddenly failed in strength at her body's exhaustion and she was hit. Estelle crashed into the wall and everyone's eyes widened. Estelle breathed heavy while sweat trailed down her face and body.

 _T-That was…exhausting…_ Estelle thought as the other ran towards her.

 _Idiot. You exhaust your body when we don't completely switch. Your body isn't made for my strength just as my body isn't made for you agility and flexibility._ The man scowled and Estelle chuckled slightly.

"Are you alright, Estelle-sama?" Yukino asked and Estelle saw everyone's worried expression while Sting frowned deeply.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches." Estelle said and the sighed in relief.

"That was quite a battle you put up, I'm glad I memorized it thoroughly" Rufus said walking towards them as Estelle pushed herself out of the wall with Rogue and Sting's help.

"I'm definitely fighting you again!" Orga said and Estelle chuckled as she stood on her own.

"I'll be sure to beat you next time" Estelle said determinedly and Orga smirked.

"Let's go get cleaned up, Estelle-sama" Yukino said and she nodded before they exited the training room with Sting's intense stare on them.

* * *

"Estelle-sama" Estelle's eyes traveled to the entrance of their room where Yukino stood with a worried expression.

"Hey, Yukino. What's wrong?" Estelle asked standing up with her body already clean and her clothes changed. She wore short jeans with a pink top with white patterns on it.

"Are you alright? You fought a lot today" Estelle smiled and shook her head.

"You worry too much. I'm fine. Believe me when I say I've had worse. Much worse" Estelle said with a smile that never reached her eyes.

Yukino sighed in relief and a small smile spread onto her lips. "I was so worried, especially when you fought against Sting-sama. Not even to mention Orga-sama!" Estelle chuckled and sat down on her just-made bed.

"Blondie and Rogue held back but Orga…man he was going full force" Estelle saw Yukino's expression falter and cursed her big mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I was just enjoying everything so much I didn't think for a moment. Blondie's probably fuming by now" Estelle said and sighed.

"As long as you're okay, it's fine by me. But where did you learn Martial Arts from?" Yukino asked and saw down on her bed while looking at Estelle.

Estelle froze at the question and she paled slightly. "Well, uh, a…person close to me taught me" Estelle said and heard a chuckle from her counterpart.

 _Nice cover-up, Queen._ He mocked and Estelle's eyebrow twitched in agitation.

"He must've been a great teacher!" Estelle laughed at Yukino's words and she looked at her with a blank expression.

"S-Sorry, you're right. He was a _great_ teacher" Estelle said and Yukino smiled again.

 _Tch, it wasn't my choice to teach you. I had to, idiot.  
Oh yeah? No one forced you.  
With you so hopeless on the battlefield forced me._

Estelle frowned deeply at his words before an idea crossed her mind. "Yukino, what do you say we go on a job?" Yukino looked at her in surprise before nodding.

"Sure! It'll be great to have some time to get to know each other!" Estelle smiled.

"Great! You get to choose the job though. I would know which one to choose from" Estelle said with a small laugh and Yukino giggled.

"Sure thing, come on." They exited their room and locked it before walking down the hall.

 _This is so exiting! I can't wait to get to know her better!_ Estelle smiled softly at Yukino's thoughts. They walked down the stairs that led to a large hall and everyone's eyes shifted towards them before grinning.

"Look, there she is!"  
"It's the new girl who's on par with Orga!"  
"Fight me!"

Estelle smiled nervously as the members started to swarm around her and Yukino vanished in the crowd. She tried to push through but the members kept insisting to fight against her. "H-hold u-up a sec. If I can j-just-"

"Hey! What's going on?!" Estelle glanced back at Sting's serious face expression and swallowed hard when his gaze came towards her.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Estelle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't need rest because I'm perfectly fine" Estelle said holding her head high and Sting rolled his eyes.

"No one gets to fight her today. She needs her rest and that's final" Sting said and everyone pouted before sulking back in their seats.

"Do you always spoil their fun?"  
"Only when it's necessary"  
"Oh? So this is necessary?"  
"Yes"

Estelle huffed before walking on towards the request board where Yukino stood. "Yukino! Did you find anything that looks interesting?" Yukino turned towards her and nodded.

"It's a request to get some Wyvern herbs on the northern mountain not too far from here!" Estelle took the request and smiled.

"The reward doesn't look too bad either!" Estelle said and Yukino smiled.

"Wait up, you're going on a mission?" Estelle let out a deep sigh when the voice from earlier returned and she glared at the blond-haired Dragon Slayer behind her.

"Are you going to stalk me all day long, Blondie?" Estelle asked with a quirked eyebrow and he smirked.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, but I have better things to do than babysit you" Estelle gaped at him and his smirk widened.

"Then get out of my way, jerk!" She said before grabbing Yukino's wrist and stomped away. "W-Wait! Estelle-sama!" Estelle stopped outside of the guild and looked back at Yukino who needed to catch her breath.

"You shouldn't let Sting-sama get under your skin like that" Yukino said with a soft expression and Estelle looked down while biting her lip.

"I know…Let's go on that mission, shall we?" Yukino nodded with a smile before they walked on.

* * *

The Northern Mountain…

The two Celestial wizards arrived at the Northern Mountain not too far away after a few hours of traveling. The mountain was high up in the sky and almost touched the clouds, yet it was warm and snow free.

"I can't believe that this place has no snow! Moreover that it's so warm!" Estelle exclaimed as they reached near the top of the mountain.

Yukino smiled at her and nodded, "It sure is strange but it makes sense that a Wyvern is living here" Estelle smiled nervously.

"I guess we should go in stealth mode towards it, huh?" Yukino giggled at her choice of words and Estelle flushed slightly.

"I agree" They reached the top of the mountain and caught glance of a small bush on the right side of the mountain.

"There it is…I'm going in. Keep an eye out for the Wyvern" Estelle whispered standing up and Yukino nodded.

"Be careful, Estelle-sama" Estelle nodded before slowly approaching the small bush of herbs.

She reached the bush with ease before gently plucking a branch off with a few leaves. She grabbed the small leather bag that was strapped on the other side of her belt and opened it before storing the herb inside.

 _Piece of-_ Estelle froze when she suddenly felt a strong wind hit her back and swallowed hard.

 _Please don't tell me it's behind me. Please don't tell me it's behind me. Please don't tell me it's behind me._ She repeated in her mind and silently willed herself to glance back.

Her eyes widened when she saw a pair of gray eyes look back at her before it growled. _Run!_ Estelle barely dodged the claw attack of the grey giant and rolled to the side.

"Estelle-sama!" The wyvern shifted his eyes towards Yukino and Estelle growled.

"You shouldn't look away!" She pushed herself up and ran towards the Wyvern with a cry.

The Wyvern turned to attack her but she jumped in the sky to dodge it, "Light Impact!" She cried and shot a bright golden light towards the Wyvern before landing next to Yukino.

"Are you alright?" Estelle asked and Yukino nodded before the Wyvern burst out from the smoke.

"Oh no…this one's stronger than I thought" Before Estelle could grab one of her keys, Yukino stepped in front of her with one of her Zodiac keys out.

Estelle's eyes widened, "Open! Gate of the Heavenly Scales! Libra!" Yukino cried out and a figure emerged while holding pieces of a golden scale. Libra glanced back at Yukino before her eyes traveled towards Estelle and widened slightly.

"Libra, we need your help!" Libra's eyes shifted towards Yukino and she nodded.

"Understood." She turned towards the Wyvern that was charging towards them. A green aura surrounded her body as well as the Wyven before she tipped the scales.

The Wyvern's eyes widened before the Gravity Change knocked him right into the mountain. Estelle sweat dropped at the power used to do so while Yukino gaped at Libra. The Wyvern fell right through the mountain before Libra turned back to Yukino. She glanced at Estelle before bowing and vanished.

"That's quite a strong Spirit you have there" Estelle said and Yukino looked back at her with a nervous expression.

"She seems to have gained more strength over some time. I didn't think it was possible for such a power boost" Yukino said and Estelle smiled.

"Well, we defeated the Wyvern and got the right herb! Let us head back!" Yukino nodded and they walked back down the path of the Mountain.

"Estelle-sama, I didn't know you could wield light magic" Yukino said and Estelle laughed nervously.

"Yeah… An old friend of mine taught me a few tricks for defending myself but I only know about three spells." Estelle said and Yukino giggled.

"Was he the one that taught you Martial Arts as well?" Estelle shook her head violently.

"No, thank heavens not! He's um…quite a ladies' man…if you know what I mean" Estelle said and bit her lip to stop her laughter.

"Oh! I see what you mean, Estelle-sama" Yukino said before they both burst out laughing.

 _You spoil everything, you know. Why didn't you tell her about why her Spirit got a sudden boost in power, huh Queen?_ Estelle looked back towards the road with a contend smile.

 _I only wish for them to know what they already do._ Estelle told the nagging voice in the back of her head and heard a chuckle before silence surged through her mind once again.

"So… Dragon Slayers get sick on transportation?" Estelle asked with a raised brow and Yukino nodded with a sympathetic face.

"Yes, it's quite a problem so Sting-sama and Rogue-sama travel on foot rather than any sign of transportation." Estelle chuckled.

"That's interesting. At least I know something more about Dragon Slayers besides the magic they use. I know they have heightened senses as well…but that's basically all" Estelle said and Yukino raised her eyebrows.

"Don't your Dragon Spirits talk to you about them?" Estelle shook her head.

"They aren't fond of talking about humans that have magic to slay their kind…"  
"Oh…Wait! Do you know about the different generation Dragon Slayers?"  
"Different generations? You're kidding!"  
"No, dead serious"

Estelle let out an exasperated sigh and let her shoulders slump. "Please enlighten me" Estelle said and Yukino smiled while skipping in front of Estelle.

"There are three different generations of Dragon Slayers. The first generation that was taught by Dragons to use Dragon Slayer magic" Estelle nodded.

"Yeah, I know of them but I don't know the others" Estelle said and Yukino nodded before continuing her explanation.

"The second generation Dragon Slayers have lacrimas planted inside their bodies but aren't taught by Dragons to use Dragon Slayer magic!" Yukino said and Estelle's eyes were wide.

"W-Wait, they have Dragon lacrimas inside their bodies?! Whoa…" Estelle said in wonder and Yukino chuckled.

"The third generation Dragon Slayers is like Sting-sama and Rogue-sama. They were taught by Dragons to use Dragon Slayer magic but they also have a lacrima planted inside of their bodies!" Estelle stared at Ykino in disbelief.

"No way! Blondie has a Dragon lacrima inside of him?! That's unexpected" Yukino giggled and skipped to Estelle's side again as they walked on.

"Basically, the third generation's a combination of the first and second generation" Estelle stated and Yukino nodded.

"Moreover, they can use Dragon Force"  
"You lost me there. What's Dragon Force?"

Yukino gaped at Estelle and she glanced at the white-haired beauty with a dumbstruck expression. "Estelle-sama, you have a lot to learn about Dragon Slayers…but I'm sure Sting-sama and Rogue-sama would tell you everything you want to know!" Yukino said with a radiant smile and Estelle sighed.

"I actually thought you might tell me what I need to know since asking Rogue and Blondie isn't going to work in my favor" Yukino's smile vanished and she looked at Estelle with a blank facial expression.

"How so, Estelle-sama?" She asked and Estelle gave her a look.

"First off, Rogue isn't a talk active person"  
"That's true, but-"  
"Second off, Blondie and I aren't on the same wave length"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Third, their Exceeds are always following them so-"

"Estelle-sama!" Estelle looked at Yukino in shock as she breathed heavy at the sudden yell and her cheeks were tinted in a dark blush. "I'm sure they'll make the effort to tell you what they know but I'll be more than happy to tell you what I know" Estelle grinned from ear to ear and showed Yukino thumbs-up.

"Great!"

There was a sudden explosion near them and they jumped back in shock. "What was that?" Yukino asked while looking at the smoke that emerged from the forest and Estelle's eyes narrowed.

"Let's go check it out!" Yukino's eyes widened when Estelle grabbed her again and sprinted off towards the forest where a battle seemed to commence.

"W-Wait! Estelle-sama!"  
"They might need our help!"

Yukino's eyes widened slightly before nodding with a determined look that passed her eyes. "Then we better hurry!" She said and Estelle smiled before they entered the forest. Estelle's ears peeked when she hear something zipping by and lost Yukino's grip just in time.

A shard of ice flew passed them and impaled a tree and their brows knitted together. "Ice? There's an ice mage fighting" Their eyes shot towards an open area in the forest and they ran towards it.

"This magic…" Estelle's eyes traveled towards Yukino before she glanced back at the scene.

Two mages stood on the far side of the open area while a half-beat up gang stood right in front of them. "We all know where this is going to end so hand over the goods you stole" The male mage said as he stood there half-naked.

He had dark spiky hair with deep onyx eyes and he wore a pair of black boots along with long black pants. Next to him was a woman wearing a winter blue dress along with a hat and boots. She had bright blue eyes and her hair fell like waves down her shoulders.

"They're from Fairy Tail" Yukino whispered and Estelle's eyes widened.

"Really? That Guild with that woman you mentioned…" Yukino nodded and Estelle looked back at the scene before they were suddenly pushed forward roughly.

"Hey!"  
"Boss, these two were behind you probably for a back counter"

Estelle glared at the masked guard as he pushed them towards the gang leader who had a large tattoo on the side of his neck and he also wore a mask.

"Oh? More reinforcements? Tch, what a pain but this one's kind of cute" The gang leader cupped Estelle's chin and stroked her cheek.

Estelle growled and despite her hands being held behind her back she lifted herself up and gave the gang leader a swift kick to his head, sending him flying. She hit her head back and hit the guard right in his face sending him staggering back while holding his face.

"Get her!"

Estelle let out a cry as he beat up every gang member that jumped at her and the angered look on her face was only fumed by each member. She walked towards the leader, oblivious to everyone around her and grabbed him by his collar before glaring at him.

"Touch me again, and I will end you" The gang leader nodded and swallowed hard as he looked at her in fear.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Estelle snapped out of her haze and let the gang leader fall on the ground while looking at the dumbstruck mages from Fairy Tail.

"Isn't that…"  
"Oi, aren't you from Sabertooth?"

Estelle glanced back at Yukino who had a nervous facial expression on her face and she nodded. "Yukino-san! Juvia is so glad to see you again!" The female mage exclaimed and ran over towards Yukino for a hug while the male rolled his eyes.

"Juvia-sama! It's been a while!" Yukino said while Estelle stared at them with a blank expression.

"Oh! I want you to meet, Estelle-sama. She's new member of Sabertooth!" Yukino said and Juvia smiled at Estelle.

"Juvia is glad to meet you, Estelle-san!" Juvia said and Estelle smiled softly.

"Likewise" Estelle said before glancing at the male mage as he picked up a bag from the beat-up men and turned towards them.

"Hey, what are you doing here anyway?" Estelle's eye twitched in agitation but she didn't say anything.

"We were just returning from a mission when we saw an explosion" Yukino explained and Estelle crossed her arms over her chest while nodding.

"Well, you're new member seems like she can take good care of herself. Where did you get her?" He asked and Estelle's eyes twitched more but she didn't say anything.

"Sting-sama and Rogue-sama met her on a job." Yukino said and felt an anger aura surround Estelle.

"So, what magic do you use, kid?"  
"Celestial Spirit magic"  
"Oh? You're a Celestial Spirit Wizard?"  
"No"

He stared at her blankly along with Juvia and Yukino sighed. "Estelle-sama here doesn't have Celestial Spirits. She has other type of spirits that she summons while using Celestial Spirit magic" Yukino explained and Estelle grunted.

"That sounds interesting. What keys do you use?" He asked and Estelle hesitated slightly before answering his question.

"I use Dragon Spirits." Silence fell upon them before he looked at her with wide eyes.

"W-What?!"  
"Dragon Spirits? Juvia is confused"

Estelle smirked as she grabbed her keys. "It would be easier to show you than explaining and since one of you is an ice mage…" Estelle unclipped a key from her ring and held the key out in front of her.

"Open! Gate of the Winter Guardian! Orion!" Estelle called and a large magic circle appeared in the sky.

"W-what is that?!"

A large blue Dragon appeared in front of them and everyone took a step back except Estelle. The Dragon had thick blue scales and on his hide he had small shards of ice sticking out as well as the end of his tail.

"My Queen, you look as radiant as always" Orion said and Estelle flushed.

"It's good to see you too, Orion" she said and he bowed his head slightly.

"Hey, is this for real?!" Estelle glanced back at the three dumbstruck mages and smiled.

"This is one of my Dragon Spirits, Orion." She said.

"T-this is amazing! Flame-brain's going to flip when he sees this!" The male mage exclaimed.

"Estelle-sama…" Estelle smiled at Yukino before looking forward to the Dragon.

"Orion, can you make it snow around us? Please" The large Dragon nodded.

"Of course, my Queen" Everyone's eyes widened when snow started to fall from the bright blue sky and never melted under the sun's rays. Juvia and Yukino caught the snow in their hands while the male mage looked around in wonder.

"I can't believe the snow doesn't even melt..." He murmured and Estelle nodded.

"Orion's snow and ice can't be melted by anything. That's why he's called the Winter Guardian" Estelle explained.

"It's as beautiful as your ice, Gray-sama!" Juvia said and a small blush covered her cheeks as she did.

"So you're an ice mage, boy?" Orion asked and Gray nodded.

"Then what do you say about a little match? After all, I don't have the pleasure to meet an ice mage everyday" Estelle stared at the Dragon in disbelief and he chuckled at her facial expression.

"Y-You're serious?" Gray asked and the Dragon grunted.

"Though, in the Queen's health, I would only like to measure your strength. You are free to attack me with anything that you wish to" Gray smirked while Estelle sighed and let her shoulders slump.

"Go ahead. You always want to have fun when you come out anyway" Estelle said and chuckled when he grunted.

Orion shook off his large wings and turned towards Gray as he stepped into a stance, "Now this is going to be fun!" He said and his eyes gleamed.

"Be careful, Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled and Gray nodded while Estelle put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Orion won't gravely hurt him. He just likes to tease on other mages with the same element as he…" Estelle trailed off and they looked at her with slightly raised brows.

 _That is because there is little of his element left, Queen. You should learn to finish your sentence._ Estelle rolled her eyes at the voice before looking back at the scene. Gray had a large blue magic circle underneath him. He stood in a stance with his fist balled and against his open palm.

"My strongest attack you say?"  
"Yes"

Gray grinned widely and took a step back, "Ice-Make Unlimited: One sided chaotic dance!" Orion's brows furrowed at the attack and Gray summoned a large number of swords that swirl around him. The swords spiked out in a tunnel form. Gray let out a cry as he then made more swords and attack Orion with it making a large explosion of ice.

"Gray-sama!"  
"Orion!"

When the smoke cleared, the large Winter Guardian was frozen in ice and Gray had a proud smirk on his face. However, it faltered quickly when the ice cracked and Orion broke through with just the shake of his body.

"N-no way!"  
"Gray-sama's attack did nothing…"

Estelle smirked at Orion who chuckled at Gray's shocked expression and Gray took a step back. "Is that all you have, Ice-make boy?" He asked and Gray slammed his fist in his palm again.

"Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray extended his arms forward and created long, curved ice lances before he shot them towards Orion.

He then appeared behind Orion and made his next attack, "Ice-Make: Ice Bringer!" He generated two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moved them forward in an x-motion as he slashed Orion. Estelle's brows furrowed as Gray breathed heavy and looked back at the Dragon.

Orion's wings shot out, breaking the ice that surrounded him before shaking off the shards and he was stared at in disbelief. "Not bad, boy. However, your ice is a mere version of frozen water…you might want to shield yourself" Orion suddenly flew into the air and Estelle's eyes widened.

"Get behind the trees!"  
"What about Gray-sama?!"  
"He'll be fine!"

There was a large rumble from the sky and they looked up at Orion as his wings made a large cold wind that blew through the forest. Orion smirked and Estelle sweat dropped, "Ice-Make: Lance" Orion cried and they gaped at him.

Orion sung his tail and ice shards shot out towards Gray who quickly took his stance. "Ice-Make: Shield!" He cried and created a shield of ice but it was avail. The shards of ice broke easily through his shield and he was hit with the powerful attack.

He yelled out before falling to his knees while gritting his teeth and clutched his arm. Orion's smirk never faltered as he descended to the ground and the earth shook slightly. "Impressive…" He complimented and Gray let out a dry chuckle.

"That's some ice you have there and I think I heard you steal my line"  
"It sounded catchy"

Gray sweat dropped before a light was brought down on him and snow slowly fell from the area where the light surrounded him. As the snow fell, Gray's wounds healed and in no time he was restored. "Gray-sama!" Juvia almost tackled Gray as he stared in disbelief at his body.

"Juvia was so worried!" Tears fell from her eyes in relief while the other walked towards them with small smiles.

"That was amazing, Orion-sama!" Yukino said and the Dragon chuckled.

"You humans still have a lot to learn" He said and Estelle stepped forward.

"So do you. When will you learn not to play with us?" She asked and he laughed.

"That truly is a question" He said and Estelle smiled while shaking her head.

"Thank you for coming out, Orion. I'll call you again when I am in need of your assistance" Estelle said and the large Dragon bowed his head.

"As you please, my Queen…" His spirit vanished as she closed the gate and her eyes widened when she saw a shard of ice appear in her hand.

 _Give that to the Ice-Make boy. I want him to know what true ice looks like._ Estelle rolled her eyes and walked back to the group.

"What's that Estelle-sama?" Yukino asked as Estelle handed Gray the shard of ice and smiled.

"Orion wanted him to have a piece of his ice to show him what 'true ice' is" She said, her voice laced with amusement and Gray chuckled.

"That's some Dragon you've got there. I would enjoy fighting against him again" Gray said with a large grin and Juvia smiled.

"Next time you'll win, Gray-sama!" Estelle's face softened at the admiration Juvia showed towards Gray.

"Yeah!"

"Well, we'd better go. I believe we held you up long enough and I'm sure Blondie's going to have a fit if we don't return soon" Estelle said and the two Fairy Tail mages looked at her in confusion at the name.

"Just make sure to come by sometime! I think there are a few people you should meet at Fairy Tail" Gray said and Estelle swallowed hard at his words but nodded.

"Sure! See you again!" Estelle and Yukino continued on back on their journey but Estelle was in deep thought.

 _I-I don't want to meet them…  
You scared, oh mighty Queen?  
No! It's just…  
Tch, no need to say it. I already know it._

Estelle scoffed mentally and crossed her arms over her chest, "Of course you do" She thought aloud and Yukino looked at her confused.

"Excuse me?" Estelle paled and shook her head.

"N-Nothing! I was just deep in thought!" Estelle said and Yukino giggled.

"That's fine… Say Estelle-sama, why does your Dragon Spirit call you 'Queen?' Are you the Dragon Queen you told us about?" Estelle froze at her question and her eyes widened.

 _Oh, this is going to be a good answer…_

"No, I am not the Dragon Queen… They call me that because it was my decision to choose what they should call me…" Estelle said and flushed while the voice in her mind roared with laughter. She could feel his tears as he laughed and rolled around.

"Oh, that's kind of cute that they call you that, Estelle-sama" That was the ticket to the voice in her mind's demise as he almost died of laughter. A vein throbbed visibly out of Estelle's head as she growled dangerously at her counterpart.

"You think so?" Yukino nodded and a small smile spread on Estelle's lips.

"You are one weird person, Yukino. Luckily, I like weird" Yukino blushed at her words.

"What do you say, best friends?" Estelle asked holding out her hand and Yukino took it with her small blush.

"Definitely, Estelle-sama"

* * *

 **Please Review!*  
See next time!***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there, fellow readers!* Here's a new story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!***

 **Please comment or ask anything!* I would love some critic on this and those who don't understand, ask away!***

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's Characters but my OC is mine!***

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"A pool day?!" Estelle exclaimed and the two Dragon Slayers winced at her high pitch yell while Yukino nodded with an exciting smile.

"It was Sting-kun's idea since he built a pool inside the Guild, yes" Lector said with much arrogance and Estelle's eye sparkled.

"You have a pool inside the guild?! This I gotta see!" Estelle's wrist was suddenly grabbed by Sting and she gave him a quizzed look.

"You're not allowed to see, yet. You two have to go do shopping first, since you don't own a swimsuit" Estelle pouted and sat back down next to him.

"Don't pout"  
"Why not?  
"Can't you just do what you're told?"  
"Can't you just stop bugging everything I do?"

Tension surrounded them and the others looked at them nervously, "Um, shouldn't you go shopping, Estelle-san?" Lector asked and Estelle snapped out of the tension while smiling.

"Oh yeah! Come on Yukino!" Yukino nodded with a wide smile.

"Don't go buy everything, Estelle" Estelle stuck her tongue out playfully at Rogue and he blushed while she ruffled Sting's hair.

"Don't do something stupid while I'm gone, Blondie" She teased and he growled at her while she giggled slightly before they exited the Guild.

"Geez, what's with her ruffling my hair like that?!" Sting grumbled and tried to make his hair look normal again while Rogue gave him a smug smirk.

"Wipe that smug off your face!" Sting snapped and Rogue chuckled.

"We all know you like her, Sting-kun"  
"Fro think so too!"

Sting stared at them in disbelief before snorting, "Yeah right. Dream on. The day I like her is when the world ends" He said while crossing his arms over his broad chest and looked away.

"Denial!" Sting glared at them before sighing.

"Whatever"

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

"Please no! Where is it?! You're kidding me!" Estelle ravaged through her closet while looking for her swimwear but found it nowhere.

"What's wrong, Estelle-sama?" Estelle glanced at Yukino who was wrapped in a towel, her blue swimming bikini already on.

"I can't find my swimming suit anywhere!"  
"The completely closed one, I take it"  
"It's open at the back!"  
"Not completely"

Estelle groaned and let her shoulders slump, "Yeah, that one. If I can't find it, I'm not going" Estelle said and Yukino gasped.

"You can't do that Estelle-sama! You still have another one!" Estelle's eyes widened and she flushed.

"No way! There is no way I'm wearing that! It's much too exposed!"

15 minutes later…

"I can't believe you talked me into doing it…How good of a persuader are you, Yukino?" Estelle asked while walking towards the said pool with a towel wrapped around her body.

Yukino giggled and shook her head, "You look really good in it, Estelle-sama. You shouldn't feel ashamed"

Estelle flushed and grumbled something under her breath while looking down with a blush, "You were the one that secretly bought it for me and now I'm actually wearing it when I didn't want to…man, what you guys do to me…" Estelle thought aloud before Yukino led her inside a large room.

Her eyes widened at the large pool hall and on the other side was a tiger's head where the exit was. Against the walls were plants neatly laid out and in the middle was a large crystal clear pool where the members were enjoying themselves already.

"T-This is…" Yukino giggled again and Estelle smiled at her.

"This is officially my favorite hangout place!" Estelle said before hearing Orga sing over a microphone and winced slightly.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to come join us" A voice said from behind and Estelle glanced back to a wide grinning Sting and his partner. Estelle's cheeks tinted slightly at his exposed chest before hearing Yukino put her towel down.

"Let's go inside the water, Estelle-sama!" Yukino said as she stepped inside the water and Estelle shook her head.

"I-I'm fine! You can-" She yelped when she was suddenly grabbed and her towel was thrown over Rogue's head.

"Blondie!"

Estelle and Sting fell into the water and there was a large splash that made everyone cover their eyes from the water. Estelle burst through the water and glared at Sting who grinned at her innocently, "You jerk! Haven't anyone told you it's rude to throw people in a pool?!" Estelle yelled.

His eyes glanced over her turquoise colored bikini and skirt, "It suits you" He said and she flushed while glaring at him. She crossed her arms over her body and looked away with her cheeks puffed.

"Shut up! I'm mad at you!"  
"You're mad at me?"  
"Yes"

Estelle glanced at Sting as he suddenly went silent and saw a tinge of mischief cross in his eyes, "Too bad!" He said he said and Estelle's eyes widened when he suddenly splashed her with water while laughing.

"Blondie! Stop it!" Estelle didn't even realize she was also laughing and splashed him back.

"Hey, are you two kids?" Rogue asked and they glanced at him walking in next to Yukino who had a contend smile on her face. Lector pushed on his very small surfing board as he swam while Frosch sat in a tube.

"Yes, we are" Estelle said and giggled when Sting gave her a sly glance. Rogue and Yukino's eyes widened when they were suddenly splashed by the other two.

"Sting-sama!" Yukino started to splash them back while Rogue smirked.

"You're going down!" He said and Sting smirked back, "Bring it!"

"I have no memory that replaces this exquisite feeling" Rufus said, his blond hair in a pony tail and his mask still on as he sat inside his own tube.

"I agree to that" Orga said enjoying the feeling of the cold water before feeling his back being splashed and the two mages glanced back.

Estelle swam in behind Orga for cover and his eyes widened, "H-Hey! W-Wait a s-second-!" He was suddenly splashed by a wave of water while Estelle stayed dry and she laughed.

"Are you alright, Orga?" She asked and he suddenly smirked.

They paled as he suddenly sent a large wave of water towards them and a few of the other members were swept away as well. Estelle's eyes widened when she saw she sat on top of Sting and quickly stood up with a flushed face while he chuckled.

"You still mad at me?"  
"Yes"

Estelle said and his face fell before she pushed him back into the pool. Rogue and Yukino laughed while Estelle stepped into the pool again. Her face showed panic when he didn't resurface and she looked around in alarm.

"Blondie! Hey! This isn't funny! Blon-" She yelped when she was suddenly hoisted from out the pool and onto Sting's shoulders.

"Miss me?" Estelle gave him a hit on his head and he flinched.

"Don't scare me like that!" Estelle sighed in relief before grinning at Yukino and Rogue.

"I challenge you to a Chicken Fight!" They looked at her dumb folded before Rogue vanished beneath the water.

Yukino let out a surprise cry when she was hoisted onto his shoulders and he had a smirk plastered on his face. "You're on!" He said before Yukino laughed.

"Chicken Fight!"

The pool was in chaos as everyone fought and laughter echoed through the pool hall. Estelle and Sting fought against Rogue and Yukino. Neither side was giving in but Rogue suddenly took a misstep and cursed before they tumbled in the water.

"Victory!" Everyone cheered while Estelle laughed along with the two fallen mages.

"Good job, Estelle-san!" Lector said and Estelle grinned before her eyes widened when she fell off into the water.

Estelle smirked in the water before swimming over to sting and grabbed his head before pushing him into the water making everyone laugh. She came up for air and smirked and Sting's small glare. "Good one, Estelle" Rogue said and Estelle gave Sting a smug grin.

"You taught her that!" Sting told Rogue and he shrugged.

"Some things seem to rub off" He said and Sting rolled his eyes.

"The water really feels amazing. I didn't think I'd feel this amazing before…in water that is" Estelle said and Sting raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" He asked and Estelle paled slightly.

"I have a bad experience with water, so to speak. The last time I stepped inside a river I almost drowned thanks to a _very good_ Dragon Spirit of mine…" Estelle shivered as the memory passed her mind.

"I suddenly feel very nostalgic" Yukino mumbled and wondered why.

There was a sudden shake and the whole pool area shook under the pressure. Estelle yelped when someone fell on top of her and she swallowed water. Sting's eyes widened and he immediately pulled her out.

Estelle fell against his chest while coughing for air and he looked at her with a concern expression. "You alright?" He asked and Estelle nodded catching her breath before her eyes widened.

"What was that?" Rogue shook his head clueless to what the shake was before Estelle sprinted out of the water.

She saw a small leather bag next to Yukino's towel before pulling out her keys and a silver key shone brightly.

"Whoa… Is that supposed to happen?" Sting asked climbing out of the water and Estelle's face hardened.

"There's a Dragon Spirit nearby" She said and everyone's eyes widened before she ran off.

"Hey! Wait up! Blue-eyes!" Sting called before running after her with Rogue and Yukino in toll.

"Lector, stay here!" Sting said and the small Exceed nodded as he drifted in the pool with Frosch.

"A Dragon Spirit? I have no memory of seeing such a Spirit before" Rufus said and Orga shrugged.

"We saw and fought a live Dragon. I think that compensates for it"

* * *

"Estelle-sama!"  
"Blue-eyes!"

Estelle came to an abrupt halt outside the Sabertooth Guild and her eyes were wide as they stared out to the large capital. A large emerald colored Dragon Spirit flew over the Capital with a satisfied smirk and Estelle gritted her teeth.

"Hey!" Sting stopped next to her and saw her serious face expression while Yukino gasped.

"I-I know that Dragon!" She said and they looked at her with shocked expressions.

"How do you know about a Dragon that lived 400 years ago?" Estelle asked with wide eyes and Yukino looked down in shame.

"It's a long story" Rogue explained and Estelle decided not to ponder around too much.

She suddenly jumped onto the railing and their eyes widened. "Hey! Jade Dragon!" Estelle suddenly felt exposed just wearing a bikini whole doing an important duty. The large Dragon glanced at her and chuckled as it changed its course. Estelle took a deep breath before leaning forward and fell from the railing.

"Estelle-sama!"  
"Blue-eyes!"

Estelle suddenly stopped just before she hit the ground and a white aura bounced off her form before she landed and the Dragon descended right in front of her. "Oh? I thought I recognized your scent, _Queen._ Did you come to be eaten?" The Jade Dragon asked and Estelle frowned deeply.

"Zirconis. How is it possible that you escaped the Dragon Realm? You were sealed away after the last of your soul was called upon" Estelle said and he chuckled while playing with one of his large whiskers.

"There are escape routes that you don't even know of" He said and Estelle's eyes widened.

 _Escape routes?!_

Estelle swallowed hard as the voice in her head came into the scene. She heard a cry from her side and saw her three friends run towards her with worried expressions. "You brought more for me to eat? How sweet of you, _Queen._ Though I prefer females" Zirconis said and Estelle shivered in disgust.

"They're not your food! If you want to eat anyone, you may eat me" Estelle said and the three mages stopped immediately with horror expressions.

Zirconis glanced at her with narrowed eyes, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea" He said.

"Blue-eyes! What the hell are you doing?!" Estelle ignored Sting before looking up at the Jade Dragon.

"Zirconis, somehow you escaped but I have to send you back" Estelle said and he growled at her.

"I'm not returning to that place again"  
"Then, will you serve me as a comrade?"  
"No"

Estelle's eyes twitched and her lips pressed in a hard line, "I ask you to reconsider. Moreover, to earn your trust, you may do as you please with me" Estelle said and gave her friends a dangerous glare before they could say anything.

"Anything?" Estelle nodded and he smirked.

"Then, how about I eat you?" Estelle refrained from making a disgusting expression.

"If you can manage" Zirconis' eyes narrowed at Estelle as he stared intensely at her while Sting balled his fists with the others. "

This is absurd! She can't-" Rogue out a hand on Sting's shoulder and shook his head.

"She knows what she's doing. I also don't like this but-" Their faces suddenly flushed deep crimson as Estelle's swimwear vanished from sight and she stood in her naked glory. Yukino slapped a hand over the two Dragon Slayer's eyes while her brows twitched.

"Don't look!"

Estelle never backed down or covered herself, though her dignity took its belongings and left her. She clutched her keys tightly in her hand and in her other hand she held a silver unused key.

Zirconis raised an eyebrow before grunting, "Very well then." He said and Estelle sighed in relief.

"You're quite the female for not being embarrassed about this…you must taste exquisite" Zirconis said and Estelle smiled slightly.

"I do what I must to gain the trust of my Dragon Spirits because we're bound by a comradeship" Estelle said and the Jade Dragon's eyes widened.

Yukino smiled while the other two listened in with clueless expressions, their eyes still covered. Estelle's hand shot up in the air and a magic circle appeared beneath her feet while the key glowed, "Open! Realm of the Dragon Spirits!" A bright light shot up into the sky and it darkened.

Stars suddenly surrounded them and a piece of white material covered Estelle while Yukino's hands fell as she looked around in wonder. "I call upon thee to seal a contract with the Jade Dragon, Zirconis!"

The key shot forward between her and Zirconis before it exploded into a bright light. "Tch, I still didn't get my meal" Zirconis said as he vanished from sight. The key colored in gold and emerald with small wings that stuck out from the hilt before falling into Estelle's palm and everything turned back to normal.

Estelle sighed in relief and glanced at her friend before her eyes fell closed. "Estelle-sama!" Sting was quick to catch her along with Rogue while Yukino ran to their side.

"Estelle, are you alright?" Rogue asked and Estelle cracked open an eye to look at them.

"Y-Yeah…I-It took more energy than I thought it would" Estelle said before falling unconscious in their arms.

"Her magic's depleted, we should get her back in bed to rest." Rogue said and Sting nodded before lifting her up bridal-style, her keys held tightly in her hands.

"It was extraordinary how she stood up against the Dragon. It was as if she was fearless…" Yukino murmured and Sting scoffed.

"It's typical Blue-eyes" He said and Rogue chuckled.

"You have blue-eyes too you know"  
"S-Shut up!"

* * *

 **Please Review!*  
See next time!***


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there, fellow readers!* Here's a new story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!***

 **Please comment or ask anything!* I would love some critic on this and those who don't understand, ask away!***

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's Characters but my OC is mine!***

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

She was running… Estelle was running with everything she had. Her body ached and her feet yelled at her in pain while her mind called upon her to retreat, but she didn't. Her heart ached painfully and tears streamed down from her face.

 _I have to save him…! I can't let him die…!_

She kept running and instead of running from danger, she ran right into it. She ran through the smoke and flames with the same thought of saving someone she didn't know.

Estelle suddenly tripped on a large rock and fell to the ground. Her leg pulsed with pain and she saw a large gash on her leg from the rock. She pushed passed the pain and slowly made her way towards a dark figure that lay on the ground.

Her eyes widened in horror at the broken and bruised body of the male but she never saw his face. She fell on her knees while holding her mouth and more tears fell from her face. Her heart burst into thousands of pieces and something broke through her mind.

"No…Please no…" Estelle's face contorted into pain, anger and grief before she let out a cry.

"NO!"

* * *

"NO!" Estelle jumped up in cold sweat and her breathing was rapid while her heart beat in her ears.

"Hey, don't yell like that. You'll give me a heart attack" Estelle's eyes widened at the voice and she realized she was sitting in a dark void.

"W-What am I doing here?" Estelle asked looking at the dark figure that had his back towards her.

"So you wouldn't disturb the other with your yelling. You were heaving a nightmare and were moaning like you were in pain so I brought your mind here, rather than left it" He explained and Estelle nodded vaguely while looking down at the darkness.

Tears suddenly fell from her eyes and she silently sobbed. "I-It was terrible! I-I was running and t-then s-someone died…I couldn't even see his face…" The man grunted before he appeared behind her with their backs together.

"I know. You keep forgetting we're one, _Queen."_ Estelle chuckled slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"S-Sorry…" Estelle said and her counterpart rolled his eyes.

"Don't apologize. Besides that nightmare wasn't your own" he said and Estelle's eyes widened while her heart beat sped up.

"What do you mean?" The man sighed.

"It was a vision about something that happened a long time ago. Generations and generations back. That vision you saw was a projection of what happened to the Guardian that released Dracos" He said and Estelle gasped.

"I-I always thought it was a man…" Estelle murmured and the man shook his head.

"No, she was the next in line for being Dragon Queen but she fell in love with a human and it made her vulnerable. She released Dracos in hope to save her love but didn't know of the consequences" Estelle felt her heart clench and she brought her hand up to her heart.

"In the end, he died and she lost her mind to the darkness. Without her knowing it, she made a vessel from herself and sealed Dracos away once more. The continent was restored but hundreds had perished" Estelle has tears pooling from her eyes again and fear crept inside her mind.

"D-Does that mean it'll happen to me?"  
"I don't know."  
"What do you mean you don't know?"

He sighed as her voice pitched higher before putting his hand onto hers. "I may know about a lot, but I don't know what happens to those who have this vision. Just don't over think it. Try to forget this or you might stray into the same path as she did" He warned and Estelle nodded.

"Good, now wake up. I don't like to see that moron staring at us with that pathetic look on his face. Or I'll have to come out and wipe that look of his face" He spat before Estelle's vision turned white.

* * *

Estelle slowly opened her eyes as she reached consciousness and felt a feeling of unease wash over her that she didn't have the strength to brush passed. "Look who finally woke up!" Her eyes traveled to Sting who had a large grin on his face while Rogue smiled as he lay on his bed.

 _Wait, his bed?_

"W-What am I doing in your room?" Estelle croaked and flinched at the pathetic tone her voice reached.

"It's good to see you too" Sting said with much sarcasm but Estelle couldn't find any emotion to respond.

Sting's brows furrowed slightly, "No one comes here so I thought it would be best to bring you here" Estelle forced herself to smirk.

"Oh? Is that the only reason?" She asked and saw him flush.

"Don't worry, I made sure he didn't do anything while you were unconscious" Rogue said closing his eyes and Sting glared at him while Estelle smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Rogue" He grunted before two small figures jumped onto Sting's large bed.

"Estelle-san! You're okay! We were so worried about you!" Lector said and Frosch nodded.

"Fro too!" He commented and Estelle felt her worries crumble away.

"Sorry if I worried you. Sealing a Dragon sometimes takes little magic and other times it takes a lot." Estelle said before her eyes widened.

"My key-" Sting put her keys down on her lap and she sighed in relief before holding them close.

She took the key of the Jade Dragon in her hand and smiled a genuine smile. "I'm glad I have another Dragon Spirit by my side but…he's one hell of a pervert" Estelle said and shivered before remembering what happened.

Her face turned deep crimson and she immediately glanced down to see herself wearing a white drape that made her sigh in relief. "You didn't see too much, did you?" Estelle asked and the two Dragon Slayers froze with embarrassment.

Sting coughed and looked away, "Yukino quickly covered our eyes." He said and Estelle silently thanked Yukino for being there. "But, you should get some more rest before running up and down like you always do" Sting said with a smirk and Estelle rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll rest in my own bed"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"

Sting narrowed his eyes at Estelle and she did the same whole the others sweat dropped at the sudden tension.

"You're not going anywhere"  
"I'm going to my bed"  
"No you're not"  
"Why not?"  
"Because _I_ said so"

Estelle sighed in defeat, not having the strength to argue and just reluctantly nodded. "Fine, _Master._ Just don't complain when I kick you out of your own bed" Estelle said and Sting chuckled.

"I doubt it. You usually curl up on me" Estelle flushed and immediately hid her face under the covers.

"But you like it, Sting-kun"  
"I do not!"  
"Fro thinks so too!"  
"You're outnumbered, Sting"

"Shut up!" He snapped and Rogue chuckled along with Lector. Estelle blinked a few times and never removed her face from the covers as a few tears fell.

 _This is where I want to stay…_

* * *

"Estelle-sama!" Estelle sat at a table while holding a cup of water and glanced back to see Yukino walk towards her with a smile.

"Hey, Yukino. What's up?" Estelle asked taking a drink of her water again before putting the cup down.

"I knew it. Sting-sama said you were upset since you woke up. What's wrong?" Yukino asked and sat down next to Estelle. Estelle's brows furrowed and for that moment she wanted to tell Yukino everything. Everything of whom and what she was and even more…but she chose against it.

"I've been feeling a bit drained lately. It's nothing to worry about" Estelle said with a small smile and Yukino sighed.

"You're a terrible liar, Estelle-sama" Estelle's eyes widened and she looked at Yukino in surprise.

"W-what? H-How did you-"  
"Your words never reach your eyes"

Estelle looked down in shame and swallowed hard while Yukino put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I respect your privacy. Just remember I'm always there to talk to, Estelle-sama" Yukino said and squeezed her shoulder slightly before standing up.

"Yukino, I-" Estelle grabbed her arm before Yukino walked away and she glanced back at Estelle who looked like she had a battle from within.

"I-I need to show you something" Estelle said before standing up and left her water.

They walked on into their room and Estelle immediately locked the door while pulling the curtains over the window. "Estelle-sama?" Yukino looked at her roommate in confusion and Estelle led her to sit on the floor.

"Yukino, what I'm about to show you is a serious secret you can't tell anyone about. I mean it. It's kind of freaky…okay a lot and if you don't want to have anything to do with me after this, I understand." Estelle said and Yukino's brows knitted together.

"I promised to be your best friend, Estelle-sama." Yukino said Estelle smiled softly before sitting down a few feet away from her. Yukino watched with interest as Estelle took a deep breath and sighed it out.

"Now, don't do anything stupid. I'm only letting you out for a bit" Estelle said aloud and Yukino looked at her with a perplexed facial expression.

 _Yeah, yeah. Get on with it._

"Change!"

A bright light exploded from Estelle and Yukino's eyes widened. Estelle's body shifted and her clothes changed while her hair shortened up. Yukino's hand shot towards her mouth in shock when the light cleared and showed a man that sat in Estelle's place.

"Good day, Yukino" He said in a deep voice and Yukino was too shocked to answer. He wore black leather clothing with a leather jacket and boots with scale patterns on them. His hair was messy and a sapphire color while his eyes were pitch black.

"I told you she'll freak"  
"W-Who are you?"

He raised an eyebrow at Yukino's sudden leap of faith and smirked. "I am Alexander. Counterpart of you dear friend, Estelle. Pleasure to meet you" He said and bowed his head slightly but his smirk never faltered.

"Counterpart? Y-You mean y-you're the same person?"  
"Yes, just two souls bound together in a body"

Yukino sighed in relief and Alexander looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I almost thought Estelle-sama vanished…Thank goodness she's still there" His eyes widened and inside he could feel Estelle's swirling emotions.

"Woman, you might be one of the firsts who haven't made it to the hills by now" Alexander said and Yukino smiled.

"There's no need. I promised to stay Estelle-sama's best friend and I never break a promise. Moreover, I would like to be friends with you as well since you're one" Alexander looked at her in disbelief. He suddenly felt wetness son his cheeks and growled when he realized it was tears.

"Hey! Stop crying already!" He snapped and Yukino flinched slightly before he wiped the tears away.

"See what you made me endure…you softies" He muttered under his breath and Yukino giggled making him glare at her.

"So you can feel each others' emotions and it can make you feel the same?" Yukino asked with interest and Alexander grunted.

"Yes, we can feel each other's emotions but since Estelle's the 'greater half' so to speak, I am bound to cry unwillingly or any other emotion. She, however, has the choice to ignore my anger bursts and so forth" Alexander said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's kind of cute how you two are so different but so alike, Alex-sama" Yukino said and he gaped at her while his eye twitched.

 _Okay, that's enough. Come back inside before you strangle her._ Alexander brushed Estelle away with much difficulty but he managed.

"Um, is it alright that I call you that?" Yukino asked sheepishly and Alexander kept his face stoic before sighing after a begging look in her brown eyes.

"Yes, just don't include me with your 'cute' speech. I don't do cute" Alexander snapped and Yukino nodded brushing passed his harsh tone.

"So what part are you, Alex-sama?"  
"Brute strength, historic intelligence and mostly warrior"  
"And Estelle-sama?  
"Agility, normal intelligence and mostly guardian and user of the Dragon Spirit keys"

Yukino nodded as she took in the information and more questions seem to come to mind as she did so. Alexander eyed her carefully while his counterpart stared from afar as the scene unraveled.

"So you don't use the Dragon Spirit keys, Alex-sama?  
"No, they are not mine to use"  
"That means that you just fight with brutal strength?"  
"Correct"

Yukino's eyes widened when she put the puzzle pieces together and gaped at Alexander, "You mean you were the one that actually fought Orga-sama?!" Alexander's smirk widened into an arrogant grin.

"Yes, I was also the one to catch the Dragon Slayer's fist or it was my strength. Yet, lost because I was not in my own body" Alexander said and Yukino raised her eyebrow.

"How so, Alex-sama?" She asked and he let out an exasperated sigh

. "You know what to ask, don't you, woman…? We may be one soul but we have different bodies. Agility and speed are just that and when you add brute strength, the balance tips and as you saw, she lost all her magical energy" Alexander explained and Yukino's eyes widened when it sank in.

"That's quite a lot to take in…" Yukino murmured and looked down while Alexander shrugged.

"Please, I've got all day long. She hates to bring me out so it's good to catch some fresh air." He said taking a deep breath and briefly closed his eyes.

"How so?" Alexander chuckled darkly and Yukino felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Wouldn't you want to know, Yukino- _chan"_ A bright light exploded from him and Estelle came back into her form while pushing him back.

She breathed heavy and sighed in relief when he was back in her mind, "Thank goodness. Yukino, are you alright?" Estelle asked with concern laced in her voice and eyes. Yukino nodded and was slightly confused as to what exactly happened.

"That's a relief, he managed to push me back when I wanted to switch back and when I heard his thoughts I immediately came back." Estelle said and Yukino smiled.

"I think it's best if you don't tell me…I have an idea of what he was thinking" Yukino said and they both shivered at the thought before giggling.

"It feels like a large piece of cargo was lifted from my shoulders…" Yukino smiled before crushing Estelle in a hug and she froze. "

Thank you for sharing this with me. I promise not to tell anyone" Yukino said breaking the embrace and Estelle smiled.

"Thank you, Yukino."

She nodded but something popped up in her mind, "I guess he's like your family. Like an older brother" Yukino said and Estelle's eyes widened and she felt shock radiate from her mind.

"I-I guess, but not quite" Estelle said with a small blush.

"You see, I never had a family from the moment I was born" Yukino gasped and her eyes widened.

"As a guardian, you have to be everything in one soul but the Dragon Spirit rulers couldn't find one soul with everything." Estelle said and Yukino took in every word she said.

"Therefore, they made a ceremony to combine two individual souls together. A new soul from the society of humans and another from a Dragon's child are taken before they are fused together. When this 'Rebirth' ceremony commence we are born as one body from a Dragon egg. Sometimes the superior Spirit is the Dragon soul and sometimes it's the human soul" Estelle explained.

"That's why Alex knows everything about ancient history because he was born from the history of Dragons" Estelle said and Yukino pondered around with her thoughts.

"That's amazing…" She mumbled and Estelle nodded.

"I guess it is…"  
"Hey! Why's the door locked?"

They both jumped up in alert and Estelle quickly opened the curtains while Yukino sprinted for the door. Estelle checked herself along with her keys that were clipped onto her belt before Yukino opened the door.

"Yukino? Where's Estelle?" Rogue asked before spotting Estelle as she walked towards them.

Frosch walked into the room and ran towards Estelle with wide smile, "Hey there, Frosch! Whoa, did you get a few muscles?" Estelle asked kneeling in front of him.

"Fro thinks so too!" Estelle smiled before looking back at Rogue and stood up.

"What's up, Rogue?" Estelle asked and a small smile spread on his lips.

"Maybe you should ask Sting. He sent me here to get you and Yukino" Rogue said and Estelle raised an eyebrow.

"Sting-sama wants to see us?" Rogue nodded and the two females glanced at each other before nodding.

They exited the room before closing it and followed Rogue towards Sting's Office. "I wonder what he wants to see us about" Estelle whispered to Yukino behind her hand and Yukino nodded.

"I have no idea, since its Sting-sama" Yukino said and Estelle chuckled.

"True…so true…"  
"You know I can hear you"

Estelle smirked to Rogue's astonishment, "We know and I know you think so too, Rogue" Estelle said and he chuckled before they entered the office.

"Did you have tea on your way here?" Sting asked bemused and Estelle nodded.

"Yes. Rogue was so kind enough to treat us to some saying you were busy" Estelle said and they stared at her in disbelief while Sting chuckled.

"I see you're back to normal" Sting said and Estelle winked at him.

"Back and better than ever" She said and he grinned.

"Well then, I can feel free to tell you that Rogue and I were invited to a ball" Sting said and the two females gave him a look.

"You like rubbing things in, don't you Blondie?"  
"That's not what I meant"  
"Oh? Please elaborate"

Sting glared at her playfully before pulling out four tickets from his drawer. "These are the tickets and we each have to take a partner with us." Estelle and Yukino's eyes widened and Sting smirked.

"Yukino will be going with Rogue and I'm going with you, Blue-eyes" The two female mages looked at each other before smiling and they squealed in delight.

"We're going to a ball!" The Dragon Slayers winced at theirs sensitive hearing while the two Exceed's sweat dropped.

"When is it?" Estelle asked, her eyes shining with happiness and Sting lay back in his chair.

"Tonight" Silence suddenly fell upon them before they sprinted out of the office and Guild, leaving everyone dumbstruck as to what happened.

"They rival Dobengal's speed" Sting said in amazement while Rogue chuckled.

"They didn't even ask what the venue was." Rogue said and Sting smirked while chuckling evilly.

"That means we can buy their masks…"

* * *

 **Please Review!*  
See next time!***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there, fellow readers!* Here's a new story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!***

 **Please comment or ask anything!* I would love some critic on this and those who don't understand, ask away!***

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's Characters but my OC is mine!***

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Yes! Definitely yes! Gosh, you look beautiful in everything, Yukino!" Yukino flushed deep crimson while Estelle smiled at her.

She turned around in the beautiful gown and a small smile spread onto her lips, "I like it" She said and Estelle gave a nod to the cashier.

"Then we're taking it! Rogue is so lucky to be your partner." Estelle said and Yukino's face turned a deeper red making Estelle's eyes go wide.

"No way… You like Rogue?!" Yukino slapped a hand over Estelle's mouth.

"Don't yell like that!" Yukino rasped before Estelle giggled at her embarrassment.

"Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me and everyone that accidently heard me" Estelle said with a guilty expression and went to pay with a flustered Yukino.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Yukino. I'm sure Mister Shadow likes you too" Estelle winked at Yukino and steam came out of her ears.

"Y-You t-think so?" Estelle turned around abruptly and nodded knowingly.

"Yes!"

They walked out of the shop before continuing down the street looking for more shops. "Estelle-sama, we still have to get you a dress!" Yukino said and Estelle swallowed hard.

"Right, a dress. I'm going with Blondie…yay…" Estelle said bitterly and Yukino raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Sting-sama?"  
"There's nothing wrong…it's just wearing the dress…"

Yukino looked at her with a perplexed expression and Estelle shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Let's get the dress and then its pampering time!" Yukino smiled softly at Estelle who took the shopping spree like a mission.

Estelle's eyes widened when she passed a boutique and she stopped. Her eyes traveled to a dress in a window store and she could feel her counterpart move forward. _That dress…it's the same dress as your vision…_ He said and she swallowed hard.

"Estelle-sama! This is your dress!" Yukino said pointing at the dress next to the dress Estelle had her eyes on and she snapped out of her gaze before sighing in relief.

"What's wrong?" Yukino asked and Estelle pointed at the dress from the vision.

"I thought you would say that's my dress"  
"…No, I don't think it'll suit you like this one!"

Estelle laughed at Yukino as she was pushed inside the shop and immediately to the dressing room where Yukino put the dress inside her hands. "You're even more excited than I am, Yukino. You sure you don't want to try it on?" Estelle asked behind the door and heard Yukino giggle.

"It's just so you and it compliments your eyes!" Estelle sighed before looking back in the mirror and her eyes widened briefly.

 _It actually suits you. A dress fit for a Queen._ Alexander murmured in her mind and she flinched at his words.

She slowly opened the door and saw Yukino's eyes widen in wonder. "I have no words…" She rasped out and Estelle flushed. "Please find the words" She said and Yukino smiled.

"Beautiful doesn't explain it" Estelle rolled her eyes and quickly stepped back into the change room. "You're definitely taking it!" Yukino said and Estelle paled when she saw the price tag.

"Ouch"  
"What's wrong, Estelle-sama?"  
"It's a harsh bump in my account"

Yukino rolled her eyes but her smile never faltered, "I'm sure Sting-sama won't mind when he sees you in that dress. I actually think he'll drool, maybe we should get a napkin…" Estelle's eyes widened and her face heated up.

"Yukino!" She scolded but the Celestial mage was already by the exit.

"Come on, we should get some accessories"  
"…yeah…We should get masks too, just in case"  
"Sure! Um Estelle-sama, are you alright?"  
"Fine, why?"

Estelle looked at Yukino with an interesting expression and she pointed at Estelle's face.

"You're a little red"  
"Yukino"  
"Mm?"  
"Never mind. Let's go finish up!"

* * *

Sting and Rogue stood in a large hall as they looked around in wonder at the decoration. The tables were neatly laid out with several snacks and drinks. The royal colors of blue and red curtains were wrapped around the pillars that held the second floor.

"You know, when I said we'll see you there I didn't mean for them to take the whole night before showing up" Sting grumbled as he wore a white suit with white ants and blue on the shoulder blades of his jacket.

He had a black top beneath his jacket and a blue bow around his neck while edges of his jacket were colored gold. On his eyes he wore a white mask with golden edges and he wore his one earring in his left ear.

"They take much longer to finish up, Sting." Rogue said wearing a black suit with a white top underneath and the edges were red velvet patterns. His hair was neatly combed and his French fell over the right side of his face. Over his eyes he wore a red mask with black patterns on the edges.

"Moreover, they're probably looking for a mask to put on…" Rogue looked at Sting in confusion as he gasped at the door and when he followed Sting's expression he did the same. Yukino and Estelle came walking in with smiles as they conversed freely, oblivious to everyone's stares.

Yukino wore a beautiful red gown with silver swirls on top of it and in her hair she had a silver chain with a rose attached to it. She wore a silver necklace around her neck with a silver bracelet and her smile never faltered.

Estelle laughed at something Yukino said and brought her gloved hand up while saying something. Her gloves were white and reached her elbow and it matched her midnight blue dress that fitted her figure perfectly.

It had golden patterns on the top of the dress and golden patterns on the edges. Her hair cascaded down her back in swirls and she wore a golden necklace around her neck. What hit the two Dragon Slayers hard was the fact that they both wore masks similar to theirs.

"They look beautiful, yes!"  
"Fro think so too!"

Estelle and Yukino smiled as they stopped in front of the two dumbstruck Dragon Slayers. "Excuse me, sir. But I think I saw you lose your tongue on my way here" Estelle said and winked at Sting as he just stared at her.

Yukino giggled while they swallowed hard. "Y-you look beautiful" They said simultaneously and the two females glanced at each other before looking back at them.

"Thank you" They said and giggled at them.

"Come on, we're just teasing you!" Estelle said and they took a deep breath that calmed their nerves. "This place looks amazing! Luckily we figured it was a masquerade ball" Yukino smiled.

"It was your good decision to make sure we have matching masks, Estelle-sama" She said and Estelle shrugged.

"What can I say? I just knew it!" She said and Sting rolled his eyes at her arrogance.

"Would you like something to drink?"  
"Yes, please"

The two Dragon Slayers walked away while they conversed. "I told you he'll drool!" Estelle said and Yukino gave her a look making her chuckle.

"This place looks really nice! The last time I went to a ball was at the palace" Estelle's eyes widened.

"Really?! That's incredible! You must've been a special guest to go to the palace." Yukino blushed slightly and averted her eyes.

"Yeah, it's a long story. I should tell you about it when we have time" Yukino said and Estelle nodded.

"Sure!" Yukino smiled and looked back at the Twin Dragon Slayers who laughed while getting drinks.

"I wonder what Alex-sama's doing…" Estelle's eyes widened and she looked around in alert if anyone heard her before sighing in relief.

"Don't go talking aloud like that, Yukino… But if you really want to know, he's sitting back in his royal ass chair and enjoying the view. Though he's been quiet since we did shopping" Estelle said and Yukino's brows lifted.

"I don't hope something's wrong" Estelle shook her head and her eyes narrowed.

"Doubt it. He's usually waiting for a moment to strike, if you know what I mean" Estelle said and Yukino laughed at her words.

"What's so amusing?" Estelle glanced back at Sting who came walking towards them with Rogue and handed her a glass of wine.

"It's between us girls. No boys allowed" Sting rolled his eyes and smirked.

"You know, I actually wanted you to wear a mask that I got for you" Sting said and Estelle paled slightly while shaking her head.

"I-I'm fine!" Rogue gave Sting a smug grin and got a glare from the White Dragon Slayer.

"Say, did you spy on us while we shopped? Because it sure is a strange coincidence that you wear the colors that complement our dresses." Estelle said while quirking an eyebrow and Sting's smirk widened into a grin.

"Oh, on the contrary. I saw you peeking in through the window as we shopped" He said and the tension surrounded them.

"Oh dear. This is not the best place to argue, yes?"  
"Fro thinks so too!"

"Um, excuse me?" Yukino and Estelle glanced back and the tension vanished with the interruption.

They looked back at two masked men who bowed in front of them, "May we have this dance?" Estelle and Yukino glanced at each other before giggling back at the men.

"Sure" The Two Dragon Slayers gaped at the females as they were led onto the dance floor after giving their drinks to them. Lector flinched slightly along with Frosch as they watched their comrades' anger flare slightly.

"My, you look exquisite tonight Milady" The man said holding Estelle's gloved hand while the other one was hoisted on her back.

"Why thank you, Mister Mysterious" She said and he gave her an amused smile.

"What brings a fine lady here?" He asked before twirling her out before grabbing her hand again and they danced again.

"A simple invitation to enjoy a wonderful night. What brings a gentleman like yourself here?" Estelle asked, enjoying the role play the masked man put on.

"I am a mere traveler in search for something precious"  
"Oh? Have you found it yet?"  
"I believe so, Milady"

Estelle suddenly felt Alexander make his presence as he stood up from his chair and he narrowed his eyes. _Queen, get away from him._ Estelle's face expression never faltered but inside she was quizzed.

 _Why?  
Stop asking questions and move!_

She mentally flinched at his harsh tone before trying to move from out the man's grasp but her body didn't respond to her actions. _I-I can't move!_ She heard a growl from inside before the voice snapped her out of her haze.

"I was actually wondering if maybe you knew who I was looking for" He said and Estelle quirked an eyebrow to hide her distress.

"How so?" She asked and he smirked, sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm sure a Celestial Wizard such as yourself knows about the Dragon Spirit Queen" Estelle's eyes widened briefly and his smirk widened.

"Oh, so you do? Maybe you can tell me where I can find this wonderful figure" Estelle's smile pressed into a straight line.

"I don't know where she is located, unfortunately. I only know rumors of whom and what she is. But what do you wish to do to her when you find her?" Estelle suddenly felt the air sucked out of her lungs as he chuckled darkly and she caught glance of his thoughts.

"You'll-"  
"Excuse me. I believe it's my turn to dance with my date"

Estelle looked with relief when she saw Sting and her body couldn't suddenly move on its own again. The man glared at him but smiled before nodding and Sting brushed passed him. He grabbed Estelle's hand gently before they started to sway slowly.

"You alright?" Sting asked Estelle and she swallowed hard but nodded.

"D-don't leave me alone, please" Her voice was barely louder than a whisper and Sting gritted his teeth in anger before pulling her closer.

"Then don't leave my side" Estelle's eyes widened and her heart beat sped up while her cheeks tinted.

"Okay" She said and a small smile came upon Sting's face.

 _Queen, are you alright?  
Yeah… S-sorry for being so reckless.  
Stop apologizing, idiot. He was obviously using magic. Just don't leave his side._

"You know, if you wanted to make me jealous you could've just gone with Rogue" Sting's voice snapped her out of her haze and looked at him in disbelief.

"I wasn't-""Blue-eyes, I know I'm blond but I'm not stupid" He said, his voice serious with a tinge of humor.

"You have blue eyes too, you know"  
"Don't change the subject!"

Estelle smiled before letting her head fall onto his chest and Sting's eyes widened slightly. He saw Rogue smirk at him while Yukino gave him a wink and turned deep crimson before averting his eyes. They narrowed on the previous masked man and they exchanged glances before he exited.

"Blondie, can I ask you something?" Estelle asked as Sting searched for the masked man but couldn't find him and looked back at Estelle.

"As long as it's not about shopping" He said and she giggled making his smile.

"No…I was wondering why you invited me to be your partner at the ball" Estelle said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Because you turn out to be a dear friend of mine and I wanted to invite you" He said but couldn't see her facial expression as she lay against his chest.

"Oh, I understand" Her voice was soft and Sting's brows furrowed in concern before the song ended.

Estelle gave him a dazzling smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Thank you for the dance" She said before walking back with him towards Yukino and Rogue.

"You want to catch some fresh air, Yukino?" Estelle asked and begged Yukino silently with her eyes making her nod.

"Sure! We'll be right back!" Yukino said before walking out to the balcony and Estelle kept staring at the ground.

"Estelle-sama, what's wrong?"  
"Yukino…I-I think I made a grave mistake"

Yukino's eyes widened as Estelle looked down from the balcony with a deep unreadable facial expression. _Oh no, please don't let it be something dangerous._ Yukino thought and Estelle smiled slightly at her thought.

"I-I think I-I'm…I mean I'm…" Estelle let out an exasperated sigh and tried to push back the bubbling emotions. "I think I fell in love" Yukino's thoughts were suddenly blank and Estelle struggled to read her facial expression.

A warm smile spread on her lips and Estelle's eyes widened, "It's not a mistake, Estelle-sama. It's wonderful" She said and Estelle looked away with a despair expression.

"Y-You don't understand. I'm not allowed to fall in love there can't even be such a word in my vocabulary" Estelle said and Yukino frowned.

"Nonsense! No one can decide if you can or can't fall in love! Love just finds you… You can't stop it" Yukino said and saw tears form in the corner of Estelle's eyes before quickly pulling out a handkerchief. "Here" Estelle smiled softly at her and used it to gently wipe the tears away.

"Thank you, Yukino. You always know what to say" Estelle said and Yukino smiled widely.

"That's what best friends are for, Estelle-sama!" Yukino said holding out her hand and Estelle put her hands inside hers.

"Yeah!"

They jumped slightly when they heard someone clear their throat and looked back at Sting who stood next to Rogue. "You guys alright? It looked like some deep talk you were having and you're supposed to enjoy tonight" Sting said with a frown and Estelle pouted.

"I can't enjoy a deep talk with my friend?"  
"Don't pout"

"Here we go again…" Rogue said shaking his head and Yukino giggled before hooking her arm into his.

"What do you say to another dance?" She said and he smiled before leading her out to the dance floor, oblivious to the two arguing couple.

"Come on, Blondie. Spit it out. Why don't you like it when I pout?"  
"I didn't say I didn't like it"  
"So you do like it then?"  
"I didn't say that either"

Estelle threw her hand up in the air while shaking her head and sighed. "Make up your mind but I want to know why or I am not leaving this balcony" Estelle said stubbornly and Sting growled slightly at her.

"Why are you so stubborn?"  
"I could ask you the same but my question stays the same"  
"Fine! It's because…"

Estelle leaned closer when he rasped something and couldn't hear. "Yeah, I can totally hear you" she said, sarcasm laced in her voice and Sting's eyebrow twitched.

"Because…" Estelle's face didn't falter as Sting struggled to get the words out.

"Well then, we came to a conclusion that you don't have a real problem with me pouting" Estelle said before Sting let out a sigh.

"Because every time you pout, I want to do this-" he suddenly pressed his lips onto hers and her eyes widened.

He kissed her softly and her mind was blown away while her heart exploded inside her chest. She just stood there as Sting broke the kiss and leaned his head onto hers, "Every time you pout, I want to kiss you" Sting rasped and Estelle looked at him with an impassive expression.

"Then why don't you?" Sting's eyes went wide and he saw her blush at her own words before chuckling.

"Well then, Blue-eyes. I'll make sure not to let your words go to waste" He breathed before cupping her chin and kissed her with more passion.

Estelle wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him back with the same passion. Her heart seemed to vanish without a trace and her mind was a dark void filled with a strange emotion.

They broke the kiss for air and Estelle giggled making Sting smile. "I think Yukino and Rogue ended up in the same boat as us" Sting chuckled while pulled her closer while nuzzling himself in her hair and took in her scent.

"What boat might that be?"  
"The Dragon boat"

Sting burst out laughing and Estelle turned deep crimson before playfully slapping him, "Don't laugh at me, jerk!" She snapped but he kept on laughing and soon she laughed with him.

"I think I like being in the Dragon's boat"  
"You haven't even begun to be in it"  
"Oh? Is that a challenge?"  
"…Maybe…"

Estelle winked at him before he gently grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. "You're one strange one, Blue-eyes" he said and grabbed her around her waist with his one arm while pulling her closer.

Estelle rolled her eyes, "You're not much better, Blondie"

"I know"

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

The sun broke through the barrier of the glass of the two female mages' room to show early morning and Estelle's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was slightly blinded by the sun's rays and blinked a few times so her vision adjusted.

A small smile spread onto her lips as she pushed herself up in bed and saw the dark blue dress hang against her closet door. She sighed and glanced at her cupboard where her keys shone in the sun before taking them in her hand.

 _You miss summoning them, don't you Queen?_ Estelle sighed mentally and nodded.

 _I do. But I don't only want to summon them to fight my battles. I love it calling them to introduce them to the others…_

She heard a chuckle come from Alexander and Estelle smiled slightly. _You seem to grow accustomed to this life, but you cannot dwell too long with the lives of humans. On Earthland, you're vulnerable to any threat._ Alexander said sternly and Estelle nodded vaguely.

 _Alex…I think I…  
I know.  
Do you think it'll happen?  
Not necessarily. Just do not do anything stupid!_

Estelle kept staring at her keys as silence surge though her mind once more and Alexander sat back down on his chair. Estelle grabbed her keys and rushed towards a pair of training clothes in her closet before changing.

 _We're going training.  
We?  
Yes, I've been s little sloppy the past two weeks so I have to get back that training._

Alexander smirked and the same smirk came upon Estelle's lips as they walked towards the deserted training hall. She made sure her keys were strapped to her side as she walked towards the mat. _You ready?_ Alexander stepped off his chair and cracked his knuckles.

 _Bring it, Queen._

Estelle closed her eyes and a blue aura of magic started to surround her. Alexander did the same and a red aura of Magic surrounded him. In a flash, he appeared in front of her but his body was only seen to her.

"I see you're able to do it much faster, but you can't do it for long" Alexander said and Estelle rolled her eyes.

"Then let's get started!" She charged at him, her hands open and he took a step back into a stance while balling his fists.

She went to strike his neck and then for his eyes. Alexander dodged the attack and kicked her feet out underneath her making her fall on the ground. "When you said you were sloppy, I didn't think you were this sloppy. Those attacks might work on the others but they go easy on you" Alexander said holding out his hand.

Estelle slapped it away and did a back flip before she landed back on her feet. "I know. That's why I need to get stronger" She said and Alexander's brows knitted together.

"Then make your form more stable or lighter. With your agility I would suggest making it lighter" Estelle nodded.

She took a deep breath before attacking him again and had more speed. Alexander gritted his teeth when she managed to slice his cheek and just when he went to punch her, she vanished. Estelle appeared behind him and gave him a split second to hit her hard in her abdomen with his elbow.

Estelle gasped before Alexander grabbed her around her middle and lifted her up before throwing her back on the ground. Estelle's eyes clenched shut in pain while Alexander huffed, "Since when do you hesitate, Queen? It looks like these humans made you much too soft" His easily dodge the kick to his side and threw her back.

"Attacking out of anger is like throwing yourselves to the wolves, idiot" Estelle's face turned into an unreadable expression but her eyes shouted something else and Alexander's brows knitted together.

"This isn't about the humans, is it? You want to get stronger to win against anything that's thrown your way so no one gets hurt…how sweet" Alexander spat and Estelle's eyes widened.

"You-How dare you read my thoughts?!" Alexander smirked and clenched his fists tighter, showing the veins that throbbed in anticipation.

"I dare do anything" He suddenly charged straight at Estelle and her eyes flared in anger before she closed them. As his punch came she swirled out of the way and when his follow up came, she dropped to the ground.

Estelle's eyes shot open and Alexander was almost shot back by her glowing sapphire orbs. She kicked him hard in his abdomen before punching him in his face sending him staggering back. He looked back in shock at Estelle as her fists also glowed bright sapphire.

"Tch, looks like you found that irritating thing again." Alexander said and spat to the side before they charged at each other. Their fists collided along with their knees and when Estelle got in a punch, Alexander managed to get in a swift kick.

They broke apart and he could see Estelle breathing heavy as sweat trailed off her temple. A dark chuckle escaped his lips as he smirked and punched his fists together. A dark red aura surrounded him and Estelle's brows knitted together, "Let's see how well you handle this"

Alexander's fists turned into hard red scales and he charged towards her with incredible speed. Estelle closed her eyes and blocked out all her thoughts before concentrating on Alexander along with his flow of energy until she spotted a weak point.

Her glowing hand shot out in front of her and her eyes fluttered open before his fist made contact. She was pushed back by the great force but never packed down as she tried to block the punch. They gritted their teeth before coming to a stop and Estelle threw his hand to his side before his other fist came for her face.

Estelle threw his punch so that his back turned towards her and his eyes widened when she let out a fury of punches along the side of his body. He gasped as he fell onto his knee while clutching his arm and grabbed Estelle's oncoming kick.

He threw her forward and she quickly turned before landing on her feet. Alexander managed to push himself up through his numb side and sighed while brushing a hand through his hair. "You seem not too shabby, but it needs a lot of work because you're already out of magic" He said before Estelle's eyes closed and she fell to the floor.

"Hey! This is no time to take a nap!" He snapped and ran to her side as she breathed heavy.

"S-Sorry" Alexander's eyes narrowed at her and his hands clutched the side of her arms.

"Idiot! You pushed yourself too far! How do you plan on doing anything the rest of today when you used every ounce of magic you could find?!" He snapped at her but she was already unconscious and he was slowly fading back into her mind.

His senses suddenly picked up on people coming towards the hall and quickly vanished into her mind before taking control. Estelle was unconscious on one of his chairs and he closed the door before changing.

In a flash of light he broke through to the surface and claws grew before he jumped up against the ceiling. A familiar spiky blond-haired man stepped inside with a large yawn along with his dark-haired friend.

"I actually wanted to sleep more…"  
"Says the one who always train at this hour."  
"I had a late night!  
"Oh, I know"

Sting growled dangerously at his smirking partner and a blush was apparent on his cheeks. Their eyes suddenly snapped towards the grounds as they sniffed the air, "Blue-eyes was here?" Sting thought aloud and the scent or scents seemed strange.

"Two Estelle's?" They saw something fall from the roof and their eyes shot up to see nothing but a small crack in the roof.

* * *

 **Please Review!*  
See next time!***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there, fellow readers!* Here's a new story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!***

 **Please comment or ask anything!* I would love some critic on this and those who don't understand, ask away!***

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's Characters but my OC is mine!***

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Alexander quickly made himself scarce before arriving at the door he longed for before entering the room and made sure no one saw him before closing it. He let out a sigh before hearing a surprised yelp and turned back to be thrown by a blanket in his face.

Veins popped out of his head and he quickly tore away the blanket before glaring at Yukino who tried to cover herself as he wore her bra and panties. "What's the idea, woman?! It's not as if I haven't seen a naked woman before!" Yukino's eyes widened before she blinked in surprise.

"Alex-sama?"  
"You sure take a long time to realize who I am"

Yukino flushed and Alexander turned back around while closing his eyes. "Change already!" Yukino quickly went to word to fit into a pair of comfortable short pants with a white top.

"Um, sorry for the blanket" Yukino said as Alexander turned around and he scoffed.

"Whatever"  
"Where's Estelle-sama?"  
"She's passed out in our mind"

Yukino gasped and her hand shot up to her mouth while Alexander's brows twitched, "Calm down. She only pushed herself too far when we trained, woman. However, she'll be out for the rest of the day." Yukino looked at him in surprise.

"You went training?" She asked in shock and he smirked.

"While you were still hugging your pillow, yes" He said and she turned deep crimson while averting her eyes.

"Don't sound so surprised, woman. The Queen is powerful enough to bring me forth to train but it doesn't last long" Alexander said and Yukino nodded vaguely before looking back at him.

"Alex-sama, why is it that you call her Queen? I know her Dragons do as well but she told me herself she isn't the Dragon Queen" Yukino said with a confused frown.

"She isn't…or not yet anyway." Yukino's eyes widened and Alexander's smirk widened.

"How interesting to know she didn't tell you…" He let out a dark chuckle before going to lay on Estelle's bed with his arms behind her head.

"I don't understand" Yukino said and Alexander rolled his eyes.

"Of course you don't." He retorted before sensing Estelle in his mind to see her still fast asleep.

"I'll explain it to you just to spite the _Queen._ She already told you about our birth as Guardian after she pushed me back…" He growled slightly at the memory.

"Now, every hundred years a new Dragon Queen is chosen. That Dragon Queen is the Guardian who is entrusted with the three most powerful keys in the Dragon Realm" Alexander explained and glanced at Yukino's shocked face.

"So, Estelle-sama's in line to become the Dragon Queen?" Alexander grunted and his lips pressed into a straight line.

"Unfortunately, she refuses to take that responsibility and asked for time in the Human world to decide." Alexander said with furrowed brows.

"However, when they refused, she merely ignored them and entered the Human world. I'm sure those idiots on the counsel's livid but it was her decision. Despite her rank still being a Guardian she can make her own decisions" Alexander said with amusement in his voice.

"So Estelle-sama came to Earthland on her own?" Yukino swallowed hard when Alexander gave her a glare before looking back at the roof.

"No, I was the one who opened the portal to enter Earthland. She couldn't do it on her own since she didn't know how to." A small smile spread on Yukino's lips.

"That was nice of you"  
"Tch, I was just as tired of that place as she was."

Yukino's smile never faltered and Alexander quirked an eyebrow while eyeing her. "I think I understand everything now. It must be hard for Estelle-sama." Yukino said and Alexander sighed.

"Yes, she hates to know that she needs to go back and leave everything behind to take the throne." He said.

"It must be hard for you too, Alex-sama" Yukino said and his eyes widened briefly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm merely here to get her through every obstacle and teach her what she needs to know." Alexander said and Yukino frowned.

"But you must have a hard time as well! Everything matters! Just because you're there for Estelle- sama doesn't mean that you don't have your own way of doing things…" Alexander chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, I have my way to get things done with or without the _Queen's_ authorization." Alexander said before sensing presences make their way to their door and jumped up.

"Alex-" There was a knock on the door and Yukino's eyes widened.

"Yo, Blue-eyes. You in there?" Alexander shook his head to Yukino and she swallowed hard.

"Estelle-sama's here but she's not feeling well, Sting-sama!" Yukino said and hoped that it worked.

"Did you train yourself to death this morning?!" Alexander growled slightly and balled his fists. Yukino was quick by his side and gently put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down but he was stubborn.

"Can I maybe help you with something, Sting-sama?" Yukino asked and waited for an answer.

"Yes, open this door" Yukino's face paled while Alexander gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry, but Estelle-sana wants her rest." Yukino said but Sting didn't budge.

"Open this door or I'll open it for you"  
 _This guy's going to make me use 'it'_

Alexander shivered before taking a deep breath, "Listen here, Blondie. I want to rest! It was a stupid decision to train today so give me some time to rest, Jerk!" He said mimicking Estelle's voice and Yukino gaped at him.

"Fine! Just come by later today and don't go training when you don't feel well, idiot." Sting said and a vein throbbed visibly on Alexander's head in agitation.

"Alright!" He answered with the mimicked voice before hearing Sting's steps walk away.

Alexander sighed as he sat back down on the bed while Yukino stared at him with an unreadable expression. "How did you-""Believe me, there's much more things you don't know and should rather not know" He said before she giggled at him.

"What's so amusing?"  
"You are"  
"How am I amusing, woman?"

Yukino shrugged and Alexander rolled his eyes, "Well, now that I'm amusing, I would like to take a shower. Tell me you have one in your room" He said and Yukino nodded.

"We have, but Estelle-sama never uses it…" She trailed off.

Alexander let out an exasperated sigh, "She's a strange one…" He said and walked over to the door to the bathroom.

"W-wait! D-Do you have clean clothes?" Yukino asked and Alexander glanced back with a raised brow.

"I'm going to wash them now"  
"You can't! It won't dry in time!"  
"Woman…"  
"I'll get you some!"

Alexander looked back at his clothes and shook his head. "You are aware that the _Queen_ is the human half of us" Yukino nodded slowly, not knowing when the conversation took a sharp turn. "Therefore I am the Dragon counterpart, only in a humane form." He said and pointed at his clothes.

"These clothes are part of me, they're made out of my own scales" He said and Yukino's eyes widened making him chuckle. "Don't look so surprised, woman. I feel closer to my Dragon form this way so don't go thinking you can buy me clothes" He said his voice low, husky and serious before he stepped into the room.

He closed the door and left Yukino with her own thoughts before his clothes evaporated from his form, leaving him nude as he switched on the shower. He quickly cleaned himself off before looking at his hands.

His skin suddenly turned so scales and he took a deep breath. His scales lifted slightly and steam came from it before falling back into his humane skin. He closed the water flow before stepping outside and in a flash he was dry in his regular clothes.

 _Tch, a quick shower still feels better when I'm in it._

He opened the door and saw Yukino's eyes travel to him before raising a brow, "I thought you already left. Don't you need to be somewhere?" He asked and a small smile spread on her lips.

"I'm currently taking care of Estelle-sama, so I don't think so" Alexander chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Smart mouth you're hiding under that lips of yours anything else you're hiding?" He asked and she giggled.

"No, I don't think so" Alexander grunted before walking over towards the window and opened it.

He took a deep breath as the wind blew inside and briefly closed his eyes, "I think I'll make my rounds before I come back" He said before putting a leg on the window pane and Yukino quickly grabbed his hand.

"You can't go! What if-"  
"Woman, I do not care"  
"At least let me then show you around!"  
"Tch, you forget I already know every place"

Yukino frowned deeply and pointed at the keys. "Then are you just going to leave those here?" She asked and Alexander looked bitterly at the Dragon keys that lay next to the bed on the wooden cupboard.

He grabbed them and strapped them onto his belt before holding out his hand to Yukino. "You coming?" Yukino looked at him in surprise before gently putting her hand in his and yelped when he pulled her towards his hard body.

"Hold on. Do not let go" Yukino nodded and felt her cheeks warm up before he jumped out. Her eyes went wide when he landed on the ground and the ground cracked before he launched up in the air. She clenched her eyes shut and Alexander smirked before twirling.

He suddenly stopped in the air above the clouds and floated, "Woman. Open your eyes" He said and Yukino slowly opened her eyes to see the beautiful view of the sun above the clouds.

"I-It's beautiful!" She murmured before gasping when they suddenly dived through the clouds to the ground.

"Alex-sama!"

Alexander smirked and stopped briefly above the Capital before shooting off in the sky again. "H-How are you flying?!" Yukino exclaimed before catching glance of something attached to his back.

"You keep forgetting that I'm a Dragon in a humane form, woman." He said and she blushed.

"I'm still getting used to it" Alexander chuckled as he flew over the lands of Magnolia and they looked down at the large town.

"Tell me, woman. Where is this Celestial Wizard you keep speaking of?" Yukino pointed at a large building in the middle of Magnolia and he stopped in the air.

"That's their Guild I take it?"  
"Yes"  
"This is a pain. There's about four Dragon Slayers inside"

He suddenly felt something thumping against his chest before he pulled out the keys where two of them glowed brightly. "W-What is this?" He thought aloud and Yukino's brows furrowed.

"The lightning Dragon and the Fire Dragon seem to be reacting to something…but how come you don't know what's happening?" Yukino asked confused and he gritted his teeth before putting back the glowing keys.

"Like I said, I don't wield the keys. The _Queen_ is the only one who wields them so I cannot even open them" Alexander said taking it to the skies again before the keys died down.

"Is it because you're a Dragon, Alex-sama?" Yukino asked enjoying the view and his warmth at the same time.

"Partly and partly because I'm not the superior host of our body. Now hang on, I have a place I need to go" Yukino held on tightly to his leather clothing while he held her tightly around her waist. He flew on and beyond Magnolia and into the mountains where he searched for something.

His eyes narrowed onto a large mountain in front of them and slowly descended upon a cave entrance on the side of the large mountain. Yukino shivered slightly before feeling something warm on her and saw his leather jacket wrapped around her.

"The _Queen_ will kill me if you come to harm or sick so you better stay close to me" He said before walking into the dark cave and felt Yukino's hand wrap around his but never stopped moving.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! What's up?!" Alexander stopped abruptly, his facial expression unreadable as he looked into the darkness.

"Come out, fool." Alexander snapped before hearing craze laughter and a brown-skinned man appeared in front of him making Yukino jump a bit.

"Oh? You finally decided to come? Yo!"  
"Yes, I was held up. Now where is it?"  
"Always wanting to get things over with. Yo!"

Alexander's face expression didn't falter but Yukino felt his grasp tighten a bit before they were led towards a large open area in the cave. It looked like a factory of some sorts where weapons were made along with shields and many other war instruments.

"What is this place?" Yukino whispered to Alexander who glanced at her briefly.

"It's a place where weapons are made and crafted out from the finest materials inside this mountain" He answered and her brows furrowed slightly.

"What type of materials are inside this mountain?"  
"Dragon materials"  
"'Dragon materials?'"  
"Yes, there once lived a Dragon inside the mountain"

Yukino's eyes widened as he came to a stop and their eyes traveled to a silver colored sword, stabbed inside the ground. "You actually found it…I thought you'd make it" Alexander said to the dark-skinned man next to him and he laughed.

"No need. I found it! Yo!"

Yukino eyed the dark-skinned man as his bald head shone in the light that came from cracks in the mountain and his brows clothes were covered in grease. They also had small tears and his feet were bare.

Alexander left Yukino's grasp as he walked towards the sword and crushed anything that came under his boots. "What is that sword made out of?" Yukino asked looking at the man and she shrugged making her sweat drop.

"I don't have an idea, Yo! But I know it's the sword the Dragon inside this mountain protected and only a person with the blood of a Dragon can wield it. Strangely enough. Yo!" He explained and Yukino looked back at Alexander as he stopped in front of the sword.

He cracked his knuckles as his hands turned into scales before grabbing onto the sword's dull hilt. He pulled out the silver sword with ease before handling it in his scaled hand. "It's not what I expected it to be but it'll do-" A light broke from the sword and a roar erupted from the cave.

The sword turned into a shimmering Gold color and the hilt into Dragon scales before something broke loose from the sword. Their eyes widened when a golden Dragon Spirit appeared in front of Alexander and he kept his face stoic.

"Young man, why have you disturb the holy place of my sword?"  
"I wish to wield it, Golden Dragon"

The Dragon narrowed its eyes at Alexander and hit tail slammed through some of the army instruments behind him. "No, human has ever wielded that sword before" He said and Alexander growled while pointing the sword at him.

"I am no human! I can assure you that with my blood that pumps through my Dragon heart!" Alexander said and his red aura flared. The Golden Dragon's eyes widened when he saw a shadow of a Dragon come out from Alexander and looked back at the sword.

"Very well then, Dragon Child. You may use that sword, only on one condition" The Dragon Said and Alexander dropped the sword by his side while narrowing his eyes at the Dragon.

"I wish to be sent to my resting place and I sense my brothers with you along with the majesty that rules. I ask you to give me my rest before you wield the sword" Alexander scoffed.

"I can only open the portal for you to enter"  
"That's good enough"  
"Very well then"

Alexander's eyes traveled to the two dumbstruck humans, "Get away from here before you get sucked in" He said and they nodded before quickly making themselves scarce. Alexander dropped the sword and pushed both his hands forward.

"Open! Great Realm of Dragon Spirits!"

The scenery around him and the Dragon changed into a night sky where stars flew by, "Fly to the top and you'll enter the Dragon Realm" He said and the Dragon grunted before spreading its wings.

"Farewell, Dragon King" The Dragon burst through the portal and vanished without a trace. Alexander let his hands drop to his side as the scenery turned back to normal again.

 _Dragon King…? Interesting statement._

He grabbed the sword again before walking off and his eyes shot towards were the two humans hid. "Woman, let's go" He said and she came running towards him while the dark-skinned man rolled his eyes.

"You're going to pay for the damage! Who are you to suddenly bring Dragon Spirits here?! Yo!" Alexander turned around on his heels before walking on. "Be thankful you live and you can repair them with the other pieces you found, yet never told me about"

Alexander's voice was low and dangerous and it made the dark-skinned man swallow hard before they exited. "T-That was fast and interesting, Alex-sama" Yukino said and glanced at the sword while Alexander grunted.

"Hold on again" He said and grabbed Yukino around her middle. She instinctively held tightly on to him and his jacket that was still wrapped around her before he flew off.

"D-Do you have something to put that sword in?" She asked as the wind blew harshly against them.

"I'll make a holster with my scales for it. No need for anything else"  
"…Okay… Did you know about the sword?"  
Alexander nodded, "Yes, but I thought he'll make it and not find it"  
"How do you know him?"  
"Long story"  
"I've got time, Alex-sama"

Alexander glanced at Yukino's bright brown eyes before looking back at the fields that they passed. "But I do not. The _Queen's_ waking up as we speak and I doubt she'll be happy with me taking you there. She isn't fond of the weapons that are made out from the Dragon remains" Yukino raised an eyebrow.

"How do you feel about it?" She asked and Alexander shrugged.

"I feel no remorse once so ever. The Dragon is no longer alive so using its remains is better than letting it rot away" He said and Yukino smiled.

"It's surprising how much you and Estelle-sama differ and yet you're the same" Yukino said and Alexander scoffed.

"We're like a coin with two different sides. A parallel person, so to speak" Yukino giggled at his statement and he smirked with amusement.

"I like that. A parallel person"  
"It has quite a ring to it"

He descended towards the ground near the back of the guild before setting Yukino down. She gave him back his jacket and he clasped his sword onto his belt before feeling a presence start to overpower him.

"I'll see you again sometime, Alex-sama! Today was fun" She said and he chuckled as a bright light started to emit from his body.

"I agree. Until we meet again, woman" In a bright flash of light Estelle came forth in a strange light green dress with golden swirls on its front and green sandals.

"Phew, now that was a workout!" She exclaimed and Yukino giggled.

"I see you're finally awake, Estelle-sama" She said and Estelle's brows furrowed.

"Oh no, how long was I out?" Yukino pointed at the sun that slowly started to set and Estelle paled.

"Alex-sama made sure that you get in some rest" Yukino said and Estelle looked at her with panic in her eyes.

"Please tell me he didn't do anything-" Yukino shook her head and her smile never faltered.

"No, but we had a fun day today" Estelle's face contorted into horror and Yukino giggled before grabbing her wrist.

"You should hurry! Sting-sama said he wanted to see you!" Estelle's eyes narrowed at Yukino as she was pushed into the Guild.

"Don't think you're getting free of this! I'm gonna find out what you two did today!" Yukino laughed and Estelle smiled softly.

 _Whatever you did, Alex. You did well._

* * *

 **Please Review!*  
See next time!***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there, fellow readers!* Here's a new story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!***

 **Please comment or ask anything!* I would love some critic on this and those who don't understand, ask away!***

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's Characters but my OC is mine!***

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Argh, this is not what I had in mind when you say we were going somewhere, Blondie" Estelle murmured as she walked between Sting and Yukino with Rogue on the other side of Yukino.

They were walking through a luscious green forest on their way to a mission and the two Exceeds were beside their partners. "It sounded like a serious and interesting mission!" He retorted and Estelle rolled her eyes while puffing her cheeks.

"Interesting for you" She muttered while crossing her arms over her chest. "You're starting to pout" Sting said in a low husky voice and Estelle quickly bit her lip.

"S-Sorry, I do it unconsciously"  
"Sure you do"  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
"Nothing…"

Estelle glared at Sting as he smirked back at her and tension surrounded them while the other sweat dropped. "I thought you were passed the argument of this" Rogue said and Yukino smiled nervously.

"I don't think they'll ever stop arguing about this" Lector nodded in agreement and Frosch stuck up his paw.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Listen, here you! I don't-" Estelle's eyes widened when her keys suddenly called to her and her eyes caught glance of a key that glowed brightly.

"It's glowing again…" Yukino said and Estelle looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Did this happen when you were traveling around?" Yukino nodded and Estelle's eyes narrowed at her key as she pulled it off.

"But, neither of us knew what to do since you…" Estelle nodded while everyone stared at them dumbstruck.

"I think we lost you"  
"Fro thinks so too!"

The key suddenly started to burn Estelle and she let it go with a yelp before it floated in the air. "Damn that Fire Dragon" She cursed under her breath before seeing the key move on its own and she heard the Dragon's voice beckoning her.

"What's it doing? Huh? Blue-eyes?! Where are you doing?!" Estelle sprinted off after the key and they glanced at each other before running after her.

"Why do we always run after her?!" Sting thought aloud and they slowly lost sight of her because of her speed that picked up.

 _Queen, it looks like he's after something.  
Yes, I can feel it. However, something's not right…_

Estelle's eyes widened when the key suddenly stopped and the glow vanished before falling onto the ground. She picked it up and looked at it with a confused expression before feeling heat coming for her face.

Her eyes widened when she saw a ball of fire come down towards her and the key shot out again from her palm before it absorbed the fire. There was a loud roar and Estelle had to cover her ears as it erupted from inside her mind as well.

A red magic circle appeared in the sky and a red light shot down in front of her before a large fiery red Dragon appeared. It spread out its wings and let out another roar. "Aiden! What's the meaning of this?!" Estelle asked and the Dragon stopped with its roar before it looked down at Estelle.

"I sense my King nearby" He said and Estelle's eyes widened.

"B-But that's impossible-!" A teenage boy with salmon-colored hair burst through the trees and their eyes widened.

"What's a Dragon doing here?!" He exclaimed with wide eyes and Estelle looked back at the Dragon with furrowed brows.

"Aiden-" The Dragon grunted at her question before she could ask it and he looked back at the salmon-haired boy.

"You there, human. I was summoned forth by your flames, speak your name" Aiden said in a deep voice as it boomed on through the forest and the boy swallowed hard. His scale like scarf fell behind his back and his sandals stood firm on the ground.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Who are you?" He asked and the Dragon blew steam from his nostrils. "I am Aiden. Fire Dragon" he answered.

"No way! You're a Fire Dragon?!"  
"Yes"

Estelle sweat dropped at Natsu as his mood suddenly changed and in no time he and her Fire Dragon couldn't stop talking. _You're kidding me. He summoned himself using the kid's energy just so they could talk?!_ Alexander yelled and Estelle sighed.

 _I guess._

"Tell me, boy. What connection do you have with my King, Igneel?" Aiden asked and Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

"Igneel's my father" Estelle's eyes shot towards him and widened when she was pulled somewhere deep inside a dark and volcanic location.

She looked around warily and swallowed hard at the heat that emitted from around her. "W-What is this?" She asked rhetorically and heard a growl from her counterpart.

"No, you should be asking: Where is this?" She jumped in shock at a deep voice from behind her and felt a warm wind behind her.

Estelle swallowed hard and willed herself to glance back into a pair of gleaming yellow eyes inside a large volcano. "W-who are you?" Estelle asked, her voice barely a whisper and her counterpart snap at her.

She took a few steps back when the Dragon slowly emerged from the volcano and she gasped. "King Igneel!" She exclaimed before grabbing her mouth and silently apologized.

"There's no need to apologize, Dragon Queen" Estelle's eyes widened.

"I'm not-"  
"But soon you will be. I never thought I would find the honor to meet you"

Estelle flushed and she shook her head. "M-Me neither! I-I mean, Aiden did tell me about you and showed me but I never thought I would meet you!" Igneel chuckled and grinned.

"Yes, I'm sure he put up quite a fight before you finally sealed him away" He said and Estelle sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I still have the burn marks to prove it. He didn't want to go until he found you again…That reminds me. Where are we?" Igneel chuckled.

"You finally ask the right question. We're in my domain were I'm in what some call a sleep stadium" He said and Estelle's browed furrowed.

"Strange… I didn't take you for the lazy type…" Alexander's voice said as he suddenly appeared next to her and they let out a surprised cry to see each other.

"How-When did you get here?!" Estelle asked and he looked as clueless as she was.

"It's not my fault! I didn't come here willingly!"  
"What was that now about me being lazy?"

They both snapped out of their haze and looked back at the Dragon that looked semi-angry at Alexander. "Tch, I can't even have my thoughts for myself… I said I didn't take you for the lazy type to sleep around for years while you're comrade searches for you" Alexander said and the Dragon sighed.

"It cannot be helped…" Estelle and Alexander glanced at each other before looking back confused at Igneel.

"Human woman. Dragon child. Thank you for helping my comrade to find rest. I know now that he is in good hands" He said and Estelle took a step forward.

"Isn't there something else you wanted to discuss with us?" Estelle asked and a brief silence passed by them.

"On another time, Dragon Queen. I shall see you again, take care" Everything suddenly turned white in front of their eyes before they appeared back inside Estelle's mind.

"W-What…was…that?" Alexander asked and was surprisingly out of breath along with Estelle.

"I…don't have…an idea…" She said breathing heavy before hearing her name being called.

"Tch…go already…" Alexander snapped as he went to sit back down on his fine red leather chair and Estelle rolled her eyes.

"Whatever"

Estelle's eyes slowly fluttered open, "Hey! Wake up!" Estelle shot up in shock at the voice and hit someone's head before clutching her own.

"That hurt!" Natsu's voice rang in her ears and she looked at him through her tears.

She blinked them away and her hands fell to her side while looking at him in confusion. "Hey, you're that guy from earlier…Natsu, right?" He nodded as his hands dropped to his side and suddenly pulled out a key before giving it to her.

"Your friend disappeared not long after you collapsed and he told me to give you this" Natsu said and Estelle smiled while taking her key.

"Thank you" She clipped it back with her other Dragon Spirits before looking back at him.

"So then, who are you? And why do you smell like an army of Dragons?"  
"I am Estelle, Celestial Wizard, Guardian of the Dragon keys"

Natsu blinked at her with a blank expression and she sighed. "I can summon Dragons with my keys, like a Celestial Wizard can summon spirits" She explained and his face lit up. "No way! Really?! You actually get something like that?! That's so cool! Wait…" He sniffed her again and she flushed.

"Yeah, I recognize your scent now. Gray came in with a crystal that had your scent all over it… So the bastard didn't lie when he said he met a Dragon" Natsu said and trailed off in his own thoughts while Estelle chuckled.

"Well, today you did as well and I must say I'm glad that Aiden swallowed that fire… I would've been a gonner for sure" Estelle said and turned blue underneath her eye while he grinned innocently.

"Sorry about that! I get a little carried away from time to time. I was chasing a few monkeys" Estelle raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… So what are you doing here except calling on Dragons in the middle of the forest?" Estelle blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I'm actually on a mission with-""Natsu!" In a blur of blue, Natsu was tackled by a blue Exceed as tears of relief fell down its cheek.

"Happy!"  
"I thought one of those monkeys swallowed you whole!"  
"One did, but I broke through!"

Estelle sweat dropped at the two before hearing an explosion erupt in front of them and saw a blond female land on her feet. "Lucy!" Natsu and his Exceed exclaimed simultaneously and Estelle's eyes widened when the blond grabbed a key.

"Open! Gate of the Ram! Aries!"  
"I'm sorry!"

The Celestial Spirit Aries appeared next to Lucy with her wool-like clothing style, pink hair and twisted horns. "Aries! Please stop them!" Lucy said pointing at the gang of thieves on strange boars and she nodded.

"I'll try my best! I'm sorry!" She suddenly pulled her hands back and wool started to form in her hands, "Wool bomb!" She cried and shot the wool towards them. The wool surrounded them and lulled them in a relaxed state before the wool suddenly exploded with more power.

Everyone's eyes widened as the gang lay unconscious on the ground and Aries looked back at Lucy, "I'm sorry!" She said but Lucy quickly shook her head.

"Y-You stopped them…I didn't even know you can do that!" Lucy said while the two males held each other next to Estelle.

"I'm never messing with her!"  
"Aye!"

Aries looked back before her and Estelle's eyes met while her eyes widened. Aries wanted to say something before a large boar broke through and the two females flew back. "Who did this to my men?!" The gang member on top of the boar roar and Lucy managed to grab another key.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Lion! Loke!"  
"Yo, Lucy!"

Estelle's form froze completely and her face paled. Her heart beat sped up and her breathing started to get ragged. _Queen! Stop it! Don't panic! Stay calm… Stay calm…_ Alexander tried to coax but it was no use.

"Aries!"  
"Wool wall!"

A large wall of wool suddenly appeared in front of the boar and he was shot back by the sudden power while Loke jumped up. "Regulas Impact!" He dodged the oncoming punch with ease before making contact and the whole area exploded.

"Loke?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock at his power while Aries blocked the strong wind with her wool wall. Natsu and Happy dug their feet into the ground as they tried to stay put while Estelle covered her eyes with her hands.

"Oops, look like I overdid it a bit" Loke said innocently as he rubbed the back of his head and descended towards the ground.

"Since when did you guys have a boost in power?" Lucy asked and Aries looked down shyly.

"I-It's not that. I'm sorry!" She said and glanced back while Loke looked at his hands.

"I think I've felt this before but it only means that…" His eyes widened when he followed Aries' glance and his eyes locked with Estelle's.

"Huh? Who are you?" Lucy asked and Estelle suddenly took s step back, her face pulled in a terror expression.

She suddenly turned around and ran away, "Estelle! Wait!" Loke suddenly ran after her and they left the others dumbstruck.

"Loke wait!" Aries shook her head at Lucy and Lucy looked at her confused.

"Estelle-sama's a good friend that Nii-sama hasn't seen in a long time. It's best we leave them…I'm sorry!" Aries said and Lucy looked back at the forest.

"If you say so…Thank you for everything, Aries" Lucy said and the Celestial Spirit nodded with a smile before disappearing.

"Now, we go after Loke!" Lucy said and Natsu nodded with happy before they ran after Loke.

* * *

 _Get yourself under control, Queen… Calm down… Calm down…_

"Estelle! Please wait!" Estelle kept running with all she had and her speed increased but Loke was persistent.

 _I-I can't! Please, Alex. Switch!_ Estelle said and her counterpart's eyes widened.

 _W-What are you saying?! Did you forget about the others that are also looking for you as we speak?! Moreover if they-_ Alexander stopped talking when he felt the tears cascade down her face.

 _Please…_ She pleaded and he growled.

 _Fine, until you finally decide to calm down._

A bright light exploded from Estelle and it momentarily blinded Loke before Alexander calmly stepped out. Loke's eyes widened while Alexander's gaze burned into his, "Alex, Please let me talk to Estelle" Alexander crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Well, you can't really talk to her when she's in this mess. Idiot, how do think this will go? That you'll just run up towards her and laugh like old times?" Alexander growled and Loke looked down while letting his shoulders slump.

"I-I guess I thought something like that… I didn't mean to upset her!" Loke said and Alexander rolled her eyes.

"That clearly didn't work. What's your plan B?" Alexander mocked and Loke frowned deeply.

"Alex, you know it wasn't my intend to… Well, I couldn't believe I would live! But a friend of mine saved me and when I finally was back, I heard that she had returned to the Dragon Realm" Loke said and Alexander could feel Estelle slowly calm down.

"Estelle… I'm sorry for what I put you through and I hope you can forgive me" Loke said while Alexander frowned slightly.

"The reason she returned was because of you. She actually believed you to be dead and mourned until she was finally ready to go back after I forced her hand. Tch, you really did a piece of work on her" Alexander said and Loke smiled slightly.

"I'm glad that she came back again"  
"So am I"  
"Has she found anyone yet?"

Alexander snorted before Loke's friends came in from behind him and Alexander glanced back to his team of Sabertooth before cursing. "Hey! You better do something about this Lion!" Alexander said pointing at Loke and he gaped at Alexander.

"Alex-sama!" Alexander glanced back at Yukino and saw the perplexed facial expressions of the Twin Dragons along with the rest of them.

"Tch, what a pain" A wind suddenly picked up from around him and Loke's eyes widened.

"Wait-!"  
"Lion, not today"

Loke's face fell but he nodded vaguely, "I'll see her again, right?" he asked and Alexander smirked.

"She also asks the same. So I believe you will" He suddenly took to the sky and vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Yukino, you know him?" Rogue asked looking at the white-haired beauty and she nodded.

"Yes, he's a good friend of Estelle-sama" Yukino explained while Sting growled.

"That's a lie" He said and their eyes widened while Yukino swallowed hard.

"Yukino, what are you not telling us? Why does he smell like Blue-eyes?" Sting asked sternly and Yukino looked down in shame.

"I-I can't explain that"  
"Yes, you can"  
"I promised-!"  
"I don't care"

Rogue glared at Sting who ignored his partner and his face stayed the same anger. "Estelle-sama should tell you this! It's not my place to tell you!" Yukino said and Sting looked back at the team of Fairy Tail, his eyes catching one person in particular.

"Then I know who will" He said and Yukino's eyes widened.

"Don't! Please, Sting-sama!" She said and Sting's face softened slightly.

"I-I'll tell you if you promise to leave the others out from this conversation"

* * *

"Have you finally calmed down, _Queen_?" Alexander asked as he handed Estelle a warm cup of tea as she sat in his lounge inside their mind.

"I guess…" Alexander growled at her comment and sat down on his royal leathered chair.

"Don't give me that, idiot. You were practically losing your mind in panic and if you're still in that hyperventilating state, you aren't permitted to leave this place" Alexander said in a low dangerous voice and Estelle smiled slightly.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken" She murmured and he grunted.

"Well, drink up before you leave. I'm sure everyone's so confused you could kill them and they wouldn't even know if they died." Alexander said and chuckled in amusement.

"I should probably go and explain everything to Blondie and the others. Moreover, I should go see Leo" Alexander rolled his eyes.

"Don't look like someone just died. After you told these Dragon Slayers what they need to know, take a break. Despite you being at the Guild for merely two weeks, doesn't mean you can't take some time off" Estelle smiled softly at Alexander and he quirked an eyebrow.

"You seem to have gotten a good trait"  
"Oh? And what trait might that me?"  
"To be kind"  
"Tch, whatever"

Estelle chuckled at him and finished the tea while she stared at the cup. "How come I can't taste anything?" Alexander sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because it's inside your mind. You can't literary taste it on your lips" Estelle nodded before standing up.

"I guess I should head back"  
"I disagree, but do as you wish"  
"Thank you"  
"For what?"

Estelle shrugged, "For everything." She said and he growled at her.

"Go back already! You're starting to freak me out!" Alexander snapped and Estelle chuckled before vanishing in a bright light.

She opened her eyes as she sat on the bed and looked at the keys that she held in her hands. They gleamed slightly in the last light of the day that came in through the window. The door suddenly creaked open and Estelle's eyes shifted towards a familiar figure in the doorway.

"Blondie?" Sting grunted as he walked inside and closed the door. Estelle looked down and put her keys onto the cupboard before glancing at Sting.

"Listen, I know you're probably really mad at me but I have to tell you something before you-" Sting shook his head.

"Yukino told us everything" Estelle's eyes widened and she heard a mental growl before looking down in shame. "Why didn't you tell us?" Sting asked not moving from his position as he stared at Estelle.

"Believe it or not, I was scared of what you might say or do…" Estelle murmured and Sting sighed.

"Listen here, Blue-eyes. It scared the shit out of me when I smelled your scent over the guy I think whose name is…Alex or something like that…" Sting said and Estelle looked up at him.

"I still can't read you"  
"You don't have to"  
"I don't but I want to"

Sting chuckled and moved to sit down next to Estelle. "So… You two are like one? That sounds hectic" Sting murmured looking at Estelle as a small smile spread onto her lips. "Kind of. Sometimes I feel like strangling him and sometimes he strangles me" Estelle said and Sting chuckled.

"I figured as much since I actually smelled two of you when we went to train" Estelle bit her lip and nodded vaguely. "Though, his smells more musky…" Estelle let out a giggle and Sting smirked.

"What's so funny?"  
"It's amusing to see how you know our scents"  
"At least I don't know how he kisses"

Estelle flushed and he chuckled while she glared at him. "Not fair" She snapped and he shrugged before seeing her face fall.

"Blondie… Are you alright with whom and what I am?" Her voice was barely louder than a whisper and Sting rolled his eyes.

"Just because you have some weird counterpart doesn't mean I lost everything I feel for you" He said softly and Estelle blushed slightly at his words while glancing at him.

"I can hear a tinge of jealousy inside your voice, Blondie" Estelle said and Sting shrugged.

"That's because I don't want anyone taking what I see as mine" He said and Estelle gaped at him while playfully punching him.

"I'm not a thing! I'm a person! Jerk!" She yelled at him and he flinched at her high pitch yell.

"I didn't mean it like that" Estelle huffed and crossed her arms over her chest before turning her back to him. "Come on! You know I didn't mean it like that!" Estelle didn't even bother to look at him and Sting smirked before suddenly grabbing her from behind.

Estelle yelped as she hit his hard chest and he nuzzled himself in her hair that fell from her shoulders down. "Are you mad at me?" Sting asked and glanced at Estelle whose face was crimson colored.

"I'm trying real hard to be but you're not playing fair" Estelle said and pouted making Sting growl low in his throat.

"You're pouting again…" He breathed into her ear and kissed her collarbone seductively.

"I-I c-can't help it" She said and heard a chuckle come from Sting. He took in a deep breath of her scent and groaned, "I can never get enough of this scent nor can I ever get enough from you" Sting said before smelling something salty and saw tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey! I don't cry!"  
"I'm not crying because I'm sad, Blondie"

Estelle turned back towards him before crushing him in an embrace and he choked slightly. "Thank you" She sobbed and Sting's face softened as he lifted her up.

"Sure, Blue-eyes" He said and wiped her tears away before kissing her passionately.

She brought her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He gently pushed her down onto the back and broke the kiss as he towered her. The broke apart breathing hard, both with flushed faced before he lay next to her and pulled her into his embrace.

"It's been a long day, we should get some rest"  
"Yeah…Blondie?"  
"Mmm?"

Estelle kissed him briefly before snuggling in his embrace, "Please don't ever leave my side" She said and Sting chuckled. "I don't plan on it."

* * *

 **Please Review!*  
See next time!***


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi there, fellow readers!* Here's a new story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!***

 **Please comment or ask anything!* I would love some critic on this and those who don't understand, ask away!***

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's Characters but my OC is mine!***

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

She was running once again… Estelle was running with everything she had. Her body ached and her feet yelled at her in pain while her mind called upon her to retreat, but she didn't. Her heart ached painfully and tears streamed down from her face.

 _I have to save him…! I can't let him die…!_

She kept running and instead of running from danger, she ran right into it. She ran through the smoke and flames with the same thought of saving someone she didn't know.

Estelle once again tripped on a large rock and fell to the ground. Her leg pulsed with pain and she saw a large gash on her leg from the rock. She pushed passed the pain and slowly made her way towards a dark figure that lay on the ground.

Her eyes widened in horror at the broken and bruised body of the male but she never saw his face. Estelle frowned deeply and managed to look up at the face and saw a familiar blond hair fall over his eyes and.

She fell on her knees while holding her mouth and more tears fell from her face. Her heart burst into thousands of pieces and something broke through her mind.

"No…Please no…" Estelle's face contorted into pain, anger and grief before she let out a cry.

"NO!"

* * *

Estelle jumped up in cold sweat inside her bed and Sting was quick to wake up. Estelle's hands shook violently and her face was pale while her breathing was ragged.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sting asked as he rubbed her arm and she shook her head as tears started to flow.

"N-No" She was pulled into a warm embrace.

"It was just a nightmare" He cooed while Estelle still breathed heavy, her tears now ceased but her face still showed panic.

 _It's getting worse, Queen. We need to find a way to stop these visions before you lose it._ Alexander said as his hands also slightly shook after the nightmare.

"Estelle-sama!"  
"Sting!"

Yukino and Rogue burst through the door as Sting held the fear stricken female and he shook his head. "I-It's okay. S-Sorry if I disturb you" Estelle said breaking the embrace and wiped the tears away.

"I-It was just a terrible nightmare" Estelle murmured as Sting put his hands on hers.

"Are you alright, Estelle-sama?" Yukino asked and Estelle nodded.

"I'm fine! Just a little shaken" Estelle forced a smile onto her face and Yukino smiled back in relief while Rogue smirked at Sting.

"We should leave…" Yukino wanted to protest but Rogue had already pushed her out of her own room and closed the door.

Estelle let out a breath before lying back onto the bed, "What was the nightmare about?" Sting asked and Estelle frowned deeply.

"Destruction of absolutely everything" Estelle murmured and shivered seeing the images play in her mind again before feeling Sting kiss her forehead.

"I wish we can lie like this the whole day long" Sting said taking in her scent again and Estelle giggled as he tickled her.

"Me too, but I have to meet up with an old friend today"  
"Oh? Who?"  
"You wouldn't know him"  
"Naturally, but I'm interested in whom you're- _him?_ "

Sting frowned deeply and Estelle smirked, "Oh yes, he's one hell of a woman's man. I really missed him and his _ways."_ Estelle burst out laughing at Sting's raging face expression and winked at him.

"Don't worry, I've already been marked as _yours_ apparently and quite frankly I don't wish for anything more" Estelle flushed at her own words while Sting chuckled.

"I'm glad you know it but maybe I should tell this person that as well" Sting said and Estelle rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridicules! He's an old friend and that's that, now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Possessive, I'm going to clean up before I leave" Estelle said and planted a playful kiss onto his nose before walking towards the bathroom.

"Mr. Possessive?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Does that _sting_?"  
"Very funny making a pun out of my name"  
"I think so too!"

Sting rolled his eyes while Estelle laughed inside the bathroom and felt the feeling of content wash over her along with a feeling of unease…

* * *

Later on…

"You sure this is the right place, Alex? I don't feel any nostalgic piece coming to mind…" Estelle said as she entered a blissful area of a waterfall and heard a growl from inside her mind.

 _That's because you shut out all those 'nostalgic pieces' away!_ He snapped and Estelle rolled her eyes.

 _You certainly stepped out of the right side of the bed this morning._ Estelle said and her mind was filled with silence again. She let out a sigh as she looked at the small waterfall and bright blue pool with stones on the edges on the waterfall.

"No…I do remember this place…" Estelle muttered under her breath as she walked on the wet stones next to the bright blue water.

"Do you now?" Estelle's eyes widened at the voice and she glanced back at a grinning Celestial Lion.

"Leo… You really are still in one piece" Estelle murmured and he smiled softly at her.

"And you really are still the same Queen than you were back then" He said and she smiled at him before embracing him.

"Idiot! I missed you so much!" Estelle scolded at him and he chuckled while returning the hug.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry If I worried you so much" Estelle scoffed and broke the hug.

"Don't believe everything Alex says. His words should not be trusted fully" Estelle said and Loke chuckled.

"Well, I vote for that one" He said and Estelle rolled her eyes.

"So how long have you been back on Earthland?" Loke asked as they walked towards a rock bench and sat down.

"Not long, a few months maybe. I heard about another Dragon Spirit and went to investigate it but it turned out the people there were hinting me already" Estelle said and Loke frowned deeply.

"Luckily for me, I was saved and the Dragon Spirit turned out to be a fake thing that was destroyed. That's where I also met my Sabertooth comrades and that's basically how I ended up in a Guild. It's quite a foreign feeling" Loke smiled and nodded.

"I agree but Fairy Tail turned out to be just my home, though after being banned by the Celestial World it was hard. Karen haunted me day and night and just before I made peace for my actions Lucy came and saved me. I wish you can meet her sometime" Loke said and Estelle shrugged.

"She sounds like a true Celestial Spirit Wizard and I miss the others or well, those who I know" Estelle said and Loke raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think there is a spirit that doesn't know you and vice versa. I know Aries really misses you, you've got a strange bond working there" Loke pouted slightly and Estelle laughed.

"Don't be jealous! Girls have to stick together! How's Virgo? The last thing I heard was that she was with a strange perverted old man who was into maids…" Estelle sweat dropped and Loke nodded.

"She was until their contract broke and made a contract with Lucy" Loke explained and Estelle nodded.

"I'm too scared to ask about Aquarius since she doesn't like me very much, Taurus is still a pervert like you-"

"Hey! I'm not a pervert! I am just a ladies' man!" He retorted and Estelle rolled her eyes.

"Sure, that's what they all say…" Estelle said and winked at him playfully while he chuckled.

"I've missed that smart mouth of you. It sometimes feels wrong not receiving a sharp comment on something" Loke said and Estelle quirked an eyebrow with an amusing smirk.

"Oh? But I'm sure there's someone that filled my place" Loke frowned at her statement and shook his head.

"No one can take your place. No matter how special they are to me" Estelle flushed at him comment and grumbled something incoherent under her breath.

"I see you found a few new spirits" Loke said glancing at her keys and she looked down.

"Yes, but only two. The one's the Fire Dragon and the other one is the Jade Dragon that somehow broke through the Dragon Realm" Loke's eyes widened in disbelief and Estelle nodded.

"I looked the same as you when he told me there are ways in and out of the Dragon realm even I do not know about and it worries me, gravely" Estelle said with a deep frown.

"But it's not in-between so you don't have to be too worried" Loke said and Estelle sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know what I must do with the information of passages. I know the council will cause a ruckus if I tell them so it's best that I seal them up myself… That is if I can make the Dragon talk, he's more into eating naked woman than talking to me about secret passages" Estelle stated.

Loke chuckled and shook his head, "That makes things complicated, but overall how are you doing? Do you want to go back?" Estelle shook her head.

"No, I don't want to be anything but the Guardian but those fools on the council don't hear me out" Estelle frowned deeply.

"I've grown fond of the humans and Earthland but my duty never seems to escape me. Moreover, the longer I stay, the less I want to leave but for Alex's sake I'll go back. He's been waiting for me to go back for a while now despite him saying that he hates that place" Loke rolled his eyes at the said man.

"He seems to forget that you're one person" Estelle nodded with a small smirk.

"Yes, but only at times and at other times he seems to rub it in… How are things going in the Celestial Spirit World?" Loke smiled as he leaned back onto the stone chair, a light shade of a tree covering them from the sun's rays.

"Quiet, as always. The Celestial Spirit King still around there somewhere"  
"Still no key?"  
"You sure want to have him as a partner"  
"Of course! But breaking a Golden Key is much too harsh!"

Estelle looked down at her keys and let her finger slid over her Crystal Dragon key, "I know I won't be able to do it even if it was so summon the Prime. I'd rather summon two Dragons at one or a Dragon with my Twin Dragons" Estelle said and Loke frowned.

"You'll exhaust yourself out if you summon more than one Dragon, I thought you know that Estelle" He said sternly and Estelle rolled her eyes.

"I was just saying! I am well aware of that weakness and I'm working on it…very slowly, but I'm working on it!" She said with a proud facial expression.

"Good work then, Chris" He said ruffling her hair and she growled dangerously at him.

"Don't call me that! Man , you're worse than Blondie!" Loke cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow to show his confusion.

"Who's that?" He asked and Estelle suddenly flushed while averting her eyes.

"The White Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth. He complains about my long name just as you and prefers to call me 'Blue-eyes'. Rather ironic because his eyes are also blue" She grumbled and snickered at the irony.

"I see. So you have a connection with him?"  
"No, that's definitely a no but I enjoy having him around…"  
"I'm glad you found someone"  
"Yeah, me not so glad"

Loke raised an eyebrow at Estelle's words and saw her looking down with a sad facial expression. "I-I'm not allowed to fall in love, Leo. I shouldn't even feel such humane emotions, but I do!" Estelle said helplessly and Loke put a hand onto her shoulder.

"You have human genes inside you, so it's only natural! You shouldn't beat yourself up about it" He stated softly and Estelle's eyes widened briefly before she looked back at Loke.

"I guess you're right. You really are like a big brother with all the right words. No wonder the women fall all over you" Estelle said and Loke laughed. "Believe it or not but I'm actually having a hard time picking up a really good girl since their all taken!" Estelle giggled at his statement and wicked at him.

"Oh, I'm sure a very specific _Ram_ would be in the _wool_ if you opened your eyes to what's really in front of you" Estelle said and saw her best friend flush.

"W-what a-are you talking about?!" He exclaimed in embarrassment and Estelle shrugged before her hearing caught something whistling their way.

"Watch out!" She tackled Loke out of the way of a dart and it darted passed them and into a tree.

Estelle looked down at Loke as she towered over him before pushing herself up and gave him a hand, "You alright?" Estelle gave him a look.

"Someone was clearly aiming at you and you're asking me if I'm fine?" She asked and he grunted.

"Something like that" He said and Estelle rolled her eyes before looking around.

 _I can't sense him, Queen. It's like something's blocking his presence from my senses._ Alexander said inside her mind and she gritted her teeth.

 _Don't give up._ Estelle said and heard a grunt before resuming her search.

"I'm not sensing anything out of the ordinary" Loke said with furrowed brows and Estelle's hand was immediately on her keys in alert. Just as she touched her keys, another dart shot out and pierced her on her upper arm.

"Estelle!" Estelle gritted her teeth as she pulled out the dart and threw it onto the ground.

"W-What was that?" She frantically looked around before her vision slowly started to swim and Loke caught her in time.

"Estelle! Hey! Stay with me!" He called out in alert and Estelle forced herself to keep her eyes open.

"Well, well, well. I was lucky to find you wandering round here with your little friend" A vaguely familiar voice said.

They saw a cloaked figure come out form the woods while more cloaked figures appeared around them and Loke cursed. Estelle clenched his hands slightly and he looked down at her.

"You can take them down. Remember the boost of power you get when you're around me" His eyes widened briefly.

"Don't be ridicules, Dragon Queen. You're weakened and almost out. There's no way he can do this on his own" The cloaked figure said and Estelle let out a dry chuckle.

"That's where you lose…Leo…show them…" Estelle went limp in his grasp and he gently put her down before standing up.

"You'll pay for this!" Leo growled out and the cloaked figure let out a roar of laughter.

"Oh, but I beg to differ. Especially when you've already lost." Loke's eyes widened when strange yellow dots appeared onto his skin and the figure lifted his hand.

"Sweet dreams" A large wave of electricity shot through Loke's body and he let out a cry of pain. The figure smirked and pulled back his hand before Loke fell in a heap next to Estelle, unconscious.

"Tch, that was too easy. Take the woman to the ship immediately!" He ordered and his men nodded before quickly picking up Estelle's unconscious form.

"What about him, sir?" One of the masked men asked before their leader turned around.

He walked over towards Estelle as she was held and grabbed her keys. He pulled off a dark key before throwing the others next to Loke. "He'll be the one to execute the plan. Now, let us go" He said before taking a deep breath and let out a whistle.

A large ship suddenly came from the sky and let a light shine down on them before they vanished from sight. The ship then turned around and also vanished without a trace…

* * *

Loke woke up with a start and his whole body ached painfully while his mind was still clouded. He weakly pushed himself up and grabbed his head before wondering what happened.

His eyes widened when everything came flowing back and his eyes shot towards the keys next to him. "Estelle! Estelle, where are you?! Estelle!" He cried standing up and looking around frantically but he found her nowhere.

Loke clenched his fists and cursed for the weakness he had. He glanced at the keys before picking them up and his eyes widened when a certain key was missing. "Oh no…" He clenched his fists around the keys before sprinting off.

 _Estelle, I'm sorry I was so weak! How could I let this happen?! Moreover, who was that? Why did they take that key specifically? What's going on?!_

Loke stopped, out of breath before looking up at a Guild not too far from him and he felt slight relief wash over him. He rushed into the Guild and everyone's eyes shot towards him, "Where's you Master?!" Everyone blinked at him in confusion before a figure stepped out.

"Here I- Hey! It's you! What the hell are you doing here?" Sting asked as Rogue and Yukino glanced between them in confusion.

"It's Estelle" He said and everyone's eyes widened.

"She's been kidnapped" Sting had Loke on his collar in an instant and his eyes flared angrily.

"What do mean she's been kidnapped?!" He snarled and Loke pushed him off while Rogue put a hand on Sting's shoulder.

"How do you know this?" He asked calmly though his eye also flared in their own anger. "We were talking and catching up like old friends when someone suddenly attacked us" Sting's eyebrow twitched and a growl escaped deep within his throat.

"So you were the _old friend_ she was going to see?" He spat and Loke nodded with a frown.

"Why would they want Estelle-sama?" Yukino asked in shock before seeing Loke lift up her keys.

"See this? There's one key missing" Their eyes widened when they realized which key it was and Sting's eyes shot towards Loke.

"Take us to the place it happened" He said before hearing a chuckle behind him and glanced back at Orga and Rufus.

"I don't think we'll miss out on the fun! I'm sure to give those guys a beating for messing with a member of Sabertooth" Orga said flexing his muscles while Rufus nodded.

"I agree. I'll make sure to memorize our payback" He said and Sting smirked.

"With Orga-kun and Rufus-kun we'll get Estelle-san back in no time!"  
"Fro thinks so too!"

Loke turned towards Yukino and gave her the keys before taking a step back. "Please keep those safe" He said and Yukino nodded determinedly.

"Now, let's go find Estelle"

* * *

Hours later…

 _QUEEN! HEY! WAKE UP! QUEEN!_

Estelle groaned as she reached consciousness and her head still swam in a dark void. _A-Alex…?_ She heard a sigh in relief as she slowly opened her eyes.

 _It's about damn time! I've been yelling at you for hours!_ Alexander said.

 _Hours…?_ Estelle's vision settled before her eyes widened in horror when she realized she was tied up and in a cell. She tried to move her arms and legs but they were chained. _W-What the-! Oh no, my keys! Leo!_ Estelle's thoughts were cut off when se he felt Alexander step through his door.

 _He's fine but you are not. You're currently on a ship with a bunch of psychopaths and every time they come in, they talk about what they're going to do to you. So listen closely, this is make or break. Do not give into anything and remember that your comrades are most likely on their way._ Estelle nodded.

She felt a feeling of unease wash over her and she swallowed hard. She heard keys inside the door and her eyes snap towards it as it slowly opened. A man with silver hair and grey eyes walked inside and smirked while Estelle growled.

"Well, I see you're awake. I thought after six hours you would at least open an eye but you were out cold. Tch, drugs these days. Though this one was more effective than the drug I gave my source…" He let out a chuckle at Estelle's glare.

"You're the same man at the ball" She snapped and his eyes widened in amusement while his smirk widened.

"Oh? Now you're a very perceptive person! Yes, I'm the one you couldn't take your eyes off at the ball. I am Damek, former guild master and servant of my great dark Ruler" He bowed and Estelle's eyes narrowed.

"I do not care who you are. I want to know why I'm here, _Damek._ " Estelle snarled and he chuckled.

"Such fire! Well, it is our mission to catch you and one of my servants already failed after he rebelled against me at that stupid cheerful town…" Estelle's eyes widened and he grinned evilly.

"It seems that you remember him! He was gravely injured after one of your Dragon's attacks but then again, you injured yourself as well" He shrugged and shook his head.

"So you caught me, for what purpose?" Estelle asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"We summoned you for one simple reason, to summon our master forth from his imprisonment" Damek said and Estelle gave him a blank expression.

"Why don't you summon him yourself? What makes you think I can summon him?!" Damek chuckled and bent down to grab her chin.

"You see, my master is sealed away in one of your keys and the only way is for you so awaken him. I'm sure you know of him. After all how can you forget about Master Dracos so easily?" Estelle's eyes were wide in horror.

"You will never get me so summon him! He will stay sealed away where he belongs!" Estelle yelled at him and pulled on her restraints while he laughed in amusement.

"Yes, I knew you would say that. That's partly why I summoned my best man to…persuade you." Damek said and Estelle's brows furrowed.

"I'm sure you'll be more than willing when he's done with you…" He said before pulling away and turned away on his heels.

"Fool, simple torture won't get you anywhere! I do not break that easily!" Damek glanced back and huffed.

"That's why I hired him. I'll see you later, _Queen."_ He said before exiting through the door and Estelle gritted her teeth.

 _What does he mean…?_ Estelle let her shoulders slump with a shake of her head.

 _I don't know. But I won't let him summon Dracos! When he learns the secret in summoning him when I refuse…everything will end!_ Estelle thought and heard a grunt from Alexander.

 _Then we better-_

The door suddenly opened and Estelle glared at the masked person that stepped inside with a mere toolbox. She felt sweat trail down her face and she balled her fists, "You must be the _Queen_ everyone's been highly talking about… Such a lovely mind you have… May I break it?"

* * *

 **Please Review!*  
See next time!***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi there, fellow readers!* Here's a new story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!***

 **Please comment or ask anything!* I would love some critic on this and those who don't understand, ask away!***

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's Characters but my OC is mine!***

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Estelle let out a blood curdling yell as her mind was penetrated again and she had already lost the count throughout the pain. She was bombarded with fears and horror images that the madman gave her, but she managed to push him back every time.

Unfortunately her efforts started to crumble as he started to make more pain physically than mentally by sending shocks throughout her body. _Queen! Don't let him get to you! Stay strong!_ Alexander told her as he tried to fight off the magic that was somehow knocking on his door.

Estelle shook her head and clenched her eyes shut as she tried to get away from the horrid images that the madman sent and clenched her teeth. _I-I'm…trying…_ She suddenly felt something break in her mind and it was filled with emptiness as she fell limp on the ground.

 _Queen!_ Estelle heard a muffled cry in her mind as her eyes dulled and she felt herself float in darkness inside her mind. She heard a muffled knock on the door before seeing someone walk inside but was too exhausted to look who it was.

"I finally heard the yelling stop and just when I started to like it… Are you done?"  
"Yes, she has quite a strong mind but it's broken, thoroughly"  
"No need for plan B then…damn"

Estelle suddenly felt anger rise from inside her at the voice and her eyes shot wide open. She growled loudly and pushed herself up shakily until she stood on her feet. "How dare you?!" She screeched and they had to cover their ears.

A blue aura surrounded her as her eyes glowed and she glared down at the madman before her. His eyes widened before he clutched his head and yelled out in agony. Damek took a step back and his eyes were wide as the man in front of him let out another silent cry before falling lifeless to the ground.

"Guards!" He called as Estelle looked up at him and a few guards burst through the door in their black uniforms with skulls on their shoulders. They fired a dart towards her but it dispersed long before it could hit her and she growled.

"Get out" She snarled before they were shot back through the entrance and the door shut close with a lock. Estelle's glowing aura faded and her eyes turned dull before she fell to the ground as she breathed heavy.

 _Alex…  
I'm here. It's alright, I'm right here._

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she silently sobbed and felt Alexander's comforting presence near her. _Don't worry, I'm going nowhere and the others are on their way. Just hang in there._ Alexander said before Estelle fell into a void known as unconsciousness, her tears still staining her pale face.

Alexander growled and his red aura flared while his blue hair turned a sudden red color at his anger. "They'll pay!" He snarled before breaking through the broken barrier and switched with Estelle as he gently laid her on the red leather couch.

His eyes shot open and he easily broke the restraints that held them as scales appeared onto his skin. He heard the men try to open the door before the door exploded and the men were shot back.

Alexander grabbed a man that lay against the wall and glared deadly at him, "Where's Damek?!" He snarled and the man shook in fear as he pointed down the hallway. Alexander twisted the man's neck before walking down the hall.

"Get him!" He heard from behind him and glanced back at a troop of guards that ran towards him with weapons. He suddenly let out a roar and their bodies vanished from their clothes before he walked back.

His sword clinked slightly against his belt while his boots crushed the surface he walked on. "What do you mean she escaped?!" He heard a familiar voice reach his ears and he growled while the walls around him dented at his flaring aura.

"I-It's her but not her sir!"  
"What the hell does that mean?!"  
"It means that it's me, corpse"

Everyone's eyes from the control room shot towards the outraged man as his red aura faired with his fiery red hair. Damek took a step back in fear and gritted his teeth, "You! How did you escape?! I sealed you with the cuf-" His oxygen was suddenly cut off and he gasped for breath.

"Drop him!" The guards surrounded him with guns while the control people froze at the sudden action. Damek gasped for air and tried to pry the hand off. Alexander squeezed tighter and his claws dug into the man's flesh.

"You will die right here in front of all your men and then they will die. I shall not hesitate to search the continent for the rest of you filth and kill each of you slowly and painfully. You have awakened something that should've stayed! YOU MORTAL!" He roared and suddenly jumped with Damek still in hand through the window of the ship towards the ground.

Damek's eyes widened and he reached behind him for a knife. He tried to stab Alexander but he grabbed his wrist and broke it in a swift movement. Damek's cry was unheard as he crashed into the ground with Alexander on top of him.

Alexander lifted his grip from the gravely injured man before kicking him hard while hearing the cracking of bones into a boulder. Alexander felt something approach him and turned around before grabbing a large magic rocket. He turned it and threw it directly back at the ship before it exploded.

"Y-You M-monster" Damek rasped as he managed to come upon his knees and Alexander looked back with the same outraged facial expression.

"You were the one to awaken the monster I am. You tortured my counterpart like a sick game and locked me away so I couldn't do anything! MORTAL!" He punched Damek back inside the boulder where he had crashed before.

He saw a blur of lightning shot towards him and merely shot it away with the wave of his scaled arm before hearing a laugh. "Did we upset you? Oh, I didn't realize I did something over her wonderful cries of pain. It was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard in my life!" Damek said and Alexander's eyes widened.

He let out a roar as he punched Damek right through the boulder and kicked him against one of the rocks that stood in a circular form. Damek spat up blood and glanced back before he saw Alexander walk towards him.

"Anything else you want to add to fuel my anger, mortal?" Alexander asked in a low tone as he grabbed Damek by his neck again.

"Quite a few, demon" He said and Alexander's grasp tightened.

"Alex-sama!" Alexander felt his anger suddenly vanish but never stopped choking the man in his grasp. His hair turned back to its normal sapphire color while his aura vanished. He glanced back at the group of Sabertooth wizards and Exceeds than ran towards him but they stopped abruptly.

"Where's Blue-eyes?!" Sting asked as his eyes shifted towards the familiar figure and Alexander.

Alexander gritted his teeth and his face contorted into a painful expression, "Fool, don't take your eyes off me" Alexander was suddenly kicked into the circle and a large purple magic circle appeared beneath him.

"What the-!" His skin suddenly turned back to normal and his magic power seemed to vanish without a trace. He fell to his knees breathing heavy and sweat trailed off his face as he glared up at the grinning silver-haired man.

"Now I can finally start my ceremony to resurrect Dracos!" He yelled and laughed manically while a purple aura surrounded him.

"I don't think so!" He looked back at Sting as he went to punch him but was attacked instead. He was sent crashing with a purple aura that shocked his body.

"Sting-sama!"  
"Sting!"  
"Sting-kun!"

Sting slowly pushed himself up and cracked an eye open, "W-What was that?!" He asked as Rogue and the others helped him up.

"That was a mere piece of my master's true power! And now that I've captured the Dragon Queen, he can be summoned!" Damek laughed.

Alexander watched as a small platform came out from the ground with a key floating in the middle of it and gritted his teeth. "Sorry, no Dragons allowed" Damek said with a sick grin and Alexander suddenly vanished with a cry.

"Alex-sama!" Yukino cried in panic before seeing Estelle appear on her knees.

"Alex! Alex! Please answer me, Alex!" She called in panic and looked at Damek as he laughed.

"He won't be joining us for a while. I believe it's only you. Now if you please will summon my master, I believe he's waiting for you-""Don't do it! Blue-eyes!" Estelle's eyes widened when she saw Sting charged at Damek while two other Sabertooth members tried to break the barrier that surrounded her.

"Rufus! Orga!" Estelle called and they smirked before letting out a combo attack of fire and lightning towards the barrier.

"Pisces! Please!" Estelle's eyes shot up towards two large fish figures as the attacked the barrier.

Their attacks hit simultaneously and an explosion erupted. The three members were shot back with the dark purple magic injuring them. "Fools! You cannot break the barrier with such puny pow-!" He was suddenly punched through the face by Sting and staggered back while Rogue appeared behind him with a roar.

"Estelle-san!" Estelle looked up at the two Exceeds as they shot down towards her from the sky and managed to break through with a bit resistance.

"Lector! Frosch!" She smiled widely as they landed beside her and Frosch held her keys.

"We brought your keys!" Frosch said and held out the keys for her. Estelle reached out for her leys but stopped when a voice echoed through her mind and her body stopped moving.

 _Why would you need those now? Their all weaklings against ultimate darkness! Come taste the true power of a Dragon!_ Estelle's eyes widened as she looked back at the key that floated on the small platform.

Her eyes started to turn dull and she took a step forward on her own accord. "Estelle-san-" Lector and Frosch were suddenly shot by a large wave of the purple electric magic and cried out. The Twin Dragon's eyes widened before they were shot back.

"Lector! Frosch! Hang in there!" Sting cried before glaring at Damek as he smirked.

"I shall not let you interfere! Arise, Dark creatures of the death!" He cried and lifted his hands up into the sky.

The members stepped back in shock at the strange demon-like figures as they rose from the ground and Sting gritted his teeth. "I shall not let you take Blue-eyes away from us!" He cried and glanced ta Rogue with a nod.

"White Drive!"  
"Shadow Drive!"

Rufus and Orga smirked at the Twin Dragons before looking at each other and their smirks widened into grins. "Since they're doing their best, we should also beat up some" He said and Rufus nodded before they turned towards the group of demon-like creatures that surrounded them.

"Yukino!" Yukino glanced back at Lucy as she ran towards her with the blue Exceed by her side.

"Lucy-sama! You came!" Yukino smiled and Lucy stopped next to her.

"Always! Now let's do this! Happy, go help the other two Exceeds!"  
"Aye, sir!"

The blue Exceed darted off towards the sky and towards the Exceeds while the two Celestial Spirit Wizards stood back to back. "You ready?" Yukino nodded and they both pulled out their Golden Keys.

"Open! Gate of the golden lion! Loke!"  
"Open! Gate of the heavenly scales! Libra!"

The two Celestial spirits appeared next to each other and Loke immediately glanced towards Estelle's strange form as she walked towards the key. "Lucy! We'll handle this, you try and get Estelle!" Loke said and she nodded along with Yukino before running off.

A few demons glanced at them but Loke appeared in front of them before punching them with a light of Regulas and Libra pushed them down for Loke to target. Their attacks were intense and much stronger than before that made it easier to defeat the demons.

 _Look at those mortals. They will never know the power of true magic if you don't show them. They only live in the fantasy of magic…_

"Estelle-san! Don't go near the key!" Lector yelled before he and Frosch were suddenly plucked out from the grasp of the magic circle by Happy.

"Happy-kun!" Happy grinned at them as he took to the skies and the other two also spread wings.

"Happy! You know it's rude to fly off without telling us where to!" Happy glanced back at Carla and another black Exceed as they flew towards them.

"It took quite a while to figure out where you were" Lily said and crossed his paws over his body.

"Where's Natsu and the others?"  
"Their trying to get here as fast as they could after running late"

Everyone sweat dropped before their eyes traveled to the battle along with Estelle. "We have to get Estelle-san out of there but we can't touch the magic circle!" Lector said and Lily suddenly appeared in his battle form.

"I'm on it" He flew down towards Estelle as she stopped in front of the platform, her hand slowly stretching out for the key but she was stopped when something hit from behind.

She snapped out of her haze and glanced back at a large Exceed that was quickly reduced to its normal size. "Are you alright?" Estelle ran towards him but was shot back towards the key.

"Lily! Are you alright?" The black Exceed nodded.

"You can't get near her. She has some sort of shield protecting her" Lily said taking to the sky again before the magic circle could do damage. Estelle suddenly let out a cry and everyone's eyes shot towards her as her skin started to turn a purple color.

"Estelle!" Sting was suddenly grabbed from behind and a sharp knife came to his throat.

"Sting!" A demonic figure grabbed Rogue's arms and pushed them painfully back with the other beat him in his stomach.

Estelle's eyes widened through her gritted teeth when she saw everyone surrounded by the creatures and the Exceeds were barely dodging attacks from far above. Estelle's eyes shot towards Sting when she heard laughter from Damek as he held the knife close to his neck.

"Blondie!" Estelle cried as he tried to lose Damek's grip but it was avail.

"You see what happens when you mess with me? Now summon Dracos if you want him to live!" Estelle's eyes widened while Sting growled at him.

"Don't do it! You can't-" Sting stopped talking when the knife was brought closer to his neck while strange demonic ropes wrapped around his legs.

"Leave him alone, Damek! It's me you want!" Estelle yelled and he chuckled evilly.

"Like I said, summon my master and I'll let you're precious friend go. Moreover, I'll call off the army and you'll be able to save all your friends" He said and Estelle's eyes widened.

"Don't do it, Estelle-sama!" Estelle clenched her eyes shut and her hands shook slightly while her skin burned from the purple magic. "You promise to let them go?" Everyone's eyes widened while Damek smirked.

"NO!"  
"Shut up, fool! I give you my word that they'll be out of harm's way"  
"Then I'll do it"

Estelle could hear from far inside her mind that Alexander was shouting and screaming to her not to do it but it was the only way to save her friends. Her keys were already swallowed by the magic circle and she couldn't get away.

She turned to grab the key and slightly hesitated while tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Blue-eyes! Listen to me! Don't touch that key!" Sting yelled and the knife started to pierce his skin.

"I can't lose you!" Estelle said as tears started to fall and his eyes widened.

"You're my first friends I have… I won't let my comrades die! Then I'd rather give up my own life!" Everyone's eyes widened when she suddenly grabbed the key and a large explosion erupted as the magic circle vanished. Everyone was sent crashing back while the demonic creatures vanished.

Sting quickly found his bearings and ran towards Estelle as she held the key. "Blue-eyes!" He cried and sudden darkness surrounded her body. Her back arched and her eyes turned white before something shot from out of her.

He watched with horror-filled eyes as a large dark purple cloud came from her body and collected together in the sky. The air was filled with the stench of death and a dark chuckle erupted from the sky as paws started to come from the smoke.

Soon a whole Dragon emerged and landed on the ground with a loud roar that shook the ground along with the heavens. The Dragon's body resembled a large skeleton and its chest was surrounded by a purple electric light.

"Filthy Guardian, you were so desperate and ill minded. You will be my first victim" Sting appeared next to Estelle as the Dragon made a purple breath attack.

"Everyone, scatter!" Lector suddenly appeared on his back and lifted him up into the sky.

The large breath attack burst from his mouth and everyone braced themselves from the strong attack. When the light cleared their eyes widened in terror as they saw the ground had a large crater and it smelt burned.

"H-Hey, is this for real?" Sting murmured as he was let down next to Rogue and Yukino before he put Estelle down.

"I-Is she okay?" Yukino asked as she kneeled next to her friend while Sting gritted her teeth.

"This is messed up! We're going to have to find a way to defeat that thing!"  
"Hopefully not without us"

The Twin Dragons glanced back at the four Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail as they walked towards them and smirked. "Natsu-san! You made it!" Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

"I had to get a few friends!" He said and Gajeel chuckled while Laxus frowned on the large Dragon.

"That's one ugly Dragon"  
"He sure is big too"  
"Tch, how the hell are we going to beat up that thing?"

Wendy's eyes traveled towards Estelle's unconscious figure and came in next to Yukino. "Can I see if I can heal her, Yukino-san?" Yukino nodded with a small smile and Wendy held out her hands to start her healing on the minor wounds that showed.

* * *

Estelle's eyes slowly fluttered open as she felt herself finally wake up. She blinked a few times as she pushed herself up and realized she was laid out on a strange platform in a large turquoise colored room.

Estelle pushed herself off the platform and looked around at the design of swirls around the walls with only the platform in the middle of the room. She saw a wooden door on one of the side walls of the room and opened it.

"Alex!" She cried in distress when she saw her counterpart in a similar room than hers with red walls and a dark purple aura clouded around him as he lay, unconscious.

"Do not touch him" Estelle looked around frantically for the woman's voice.

"Who are you? Why can't I touch him? Where are we?"  
"Do not touch your counterpart"

Estelle gritted her teeth, "Answer me!" She yelled but was answered with only a brief silence.

"You are deep within your mind. Banished from the world known as Earthland with the Dark Magic of Dracos. You are still unharmed, however you Dragon counterpart is in danger to the Death Magic" The voice said in a stoic tone.

Estelle's eyes widened as she looked at Alexander and swallowed hard, "Then, how do I save him? Please, whoever you are, there must be a way" Estelle caught glance of a smiling blond woman before she vanished again from sight.

"Leave this place and repent for your selfish deed that you made. Seal Dracos away, only then will the darkness be lifted from your counterpart" The voice said and Estelle's brows furrowed.

"It was to save my friends…" She heard a snort and growled at the feminine voice.

"They will all die despite your attempt to save them. It was truly a foolish mistake…a mistake that I tried to warn you from" Estelle's eyes widened when a blond woman appeared on the other side of Alexander with a despair facial expression.

"Y-You're…" The woman nodded.

"Yes, I am the guardian that appeared in your dream as you. I am the foolish one that opened the gate to save someone dear to me as well, but he died along with the rest of the world until I sealed Dracos away" She murmured and her face showed much pain as Estelle flinched.

"And now…"  
"My seal was lifted as soon as you touched the active key"  
"B-But how will I seal it?! I-I don't know how to!"  
"You do, you're just afraid to know"

Estelle frowned deeply and looked back at Alexander before thinking of her friends on the outside world. "Guardian Estelle, I ask for you to put an end to this curse of repeat. Your friends will live on with your counterpart and Dracos will be sealed away for centuries to come again" Estelle looked at the woman with a deep frown.

"What will happen to me?" Estelle saw pain over the woman's face and looked back at Alexander before sighing. They glanced at each other and a small yet sad smile appeared on Estelle's lips. She shook her head as she saw his golden sword from the Dragon and chuckled.

"Damn, he does love that sword… Tell me, how do I get out of here?" Estelle asked and the woman looked at her in a surprise expression before a sad smile made it on her own lips.

"Close your eyes and fall back into the void that brought you here." Estelle nodded and took a deep breath.

"I just want you to know, whoever you are. You didn't make a stupid mistake" Estelle said and the woman's eyes widened in shock before Estelle closed her eyes. She slowly felt her body lift up before it tumbled back into a familiar void.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped for air while her body pained. She looked down at her body and saw a few veins with dark purple magic run through her and bit her lip. Estelle looked around and her eyes caught glance of a large skeleton-like Dragon with mages around it, trying to slay it with all their power.

Estelle gasped when she saw they were hit away with its large tail while the ones in the air attacked him again.

 _Queen… Let me fight beside the humans…_ Estelle's eyes widened when she saw her keys next to her inside the dirt and quickly dug them out.

She saw one of her guard keys glow brightly and smiled. "But you won't be alone. I shall fix my mistake with more than everything I have!" Estelle winced as she stood up and clipped her keys to her belt while pulling out two of her guardian keys.

She walked out until she was far in front of the fighters and crossed the two keys with each other. She took a deep breath and a bright light exploded around her. The mages shot around while the Dragon growled at Estelle.

"You're still alive?! How pathetic! What will you do to me with your puny Dragons if you cannot summon even two at once, _Guardian_?!" He roared and everyone was shot back while Rogue caught Yukino. Sting gritted his teeth as Lector held him in the air and glanced back at Estelle who had a smirk plastered on her face.

"Hear my call up in the Dragon Realm where the beasts of time sleep…I call upon the saviors of Acnala and Bruch…Open! Gate of the Twin Dragons! Twin Titan!" She cried and a large magic circle appeared in the sky.

"Another Dragon?! You're kidding me!" Natsu exclaimed while Gajeel chuckled.

"They're on our side!"  
"They? What do you mean, they?!"

Two large dragons appeared with strange symbols on their heads while the fused symbols appeared onto Estelle's head. "The Twin Dragons?! How pathetic! They know my strength and cannot harm me!" Estelle's face never faltered and her smirk widened into a grin.

"Hear my call up in the Dragon Realm where the beasts of time sleep…I call upon the ruler of the elements of all light and good…Open! Gate of the Element Dragon! Prima!" Another large magic circle appeared next to the Twin Dragons and a blinding light shot out from it.

Estelle fell to her knees breathing heavy and pain rocketed her body as her magic power was drained while glowing teal patterns appeared on her skin. "W-What?! N-No way! Sh-She's summoning her strongest Spirits simultaneously?!" Sting exclaimed while the other's eyes were wide when a gigantic silver colored Dragon appeared.

Glowing teal patterns were on its hardened scales and a circle with a dot inside appeared on its head while Estelle gritted her teeth as if in agony. "Estelle-sama!" Yukino cried while everyone gaped at the Dragons.

"I'm so getting to know her after this" Gray hit Natsu over his head and he glared at the Ice mage.

"Think about this later! We've got to find a plan to-""Move out of the way humans or fight with us" Prima's voice roared and the mixed Guilds looked at her.

"Queen, you should send us back or you'll-"  
"No, Lunar…You have to…distract him"  
"Distraction?! W-What do you plan on doing?!"

Estelle gave him a smirk through her exhaustion before looking back at the scowling Dragon of Death. "I plan to seal him away for good. Now go!" Estelle ordered and the three Dragons looked forward before the Twin Dragons suddenly vanished.

The Prime Dragon started to walk forward and the Death Dragon let out a laugh. "You cannot hope to defeat me with just this piece of light!" Prima scoffed as the Twin Dragons suddenly appeared next to Dracos and his eyes widened.

"Do it, boy!"  
 _Rogue…_

Sting smirked as his white scales appeared on his body and he took a deep breath along with Lunar, "Holy breath of the White Dragon!" He cried and at the same time Lunar let out his own breath attack that fused together.

Meanwhile, Rogue and Astra did the same and Rogue powered up until her reached maximum, "Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" Their breath attacks fused with each other before both fused attacks hit Dracos on his sides, barely missing his death-like wings.

He let out a strangled cry as their attack penetrated his hard skeleton structure before shooting them back. "Worms!" He yelled as they crashed back before feeling another attack come from in front of him and growled.

He pushed them back with a thundering roar while Prima dug her large paws unto the ground. "Do not fall back, humans! Attack together!" She exclaimed as everyone made their attacks and Estelle cracked an eye open before slowly pushing herself up.

She grabbed a silver key from her bunch before using a last of her strength to sprint off towards Prima who let out a strong breath attack. She felt the Twin Dragons go back to the Dragon Realm and the strain on her body lifted slightly.

Estelle's eyes widened when a strong wind hit her and saw the blasts fuse into one large magical source towards Dracos who let out one of his deadly breath attacks. Estelle jumped in-between the two Celestial Spirits and their eyes widened as she touched them.

"Estelle-sama!" Their magic power suddenly increased drastically at the mere touch while Loke glanced at her and saw a small smirk covering her lips before she jumped onto the back to Prima.

"Hold on. I'm almost there" Estelle said before suddenly grabbing the back of the Dragon for support when her legs almost gave in underneath her. Her vision swam and for a moment she could swear she blacked out before she pushed herself up again.

A golden sword suddenly appeared by her side and her eyes widened as she took it in her grasp. Estelle chuckled before charging back towards Dracos and jumped up into the air, "WHAT?!" Estelle grinned.

"This guardian is taking you down!" She pierced his hard skull with the sword and he let out a cry as his breath attack vanished. Their attacks overwhelmed him and they were engulfed in a bright light.

Estelle held onto the sword for dear life and managed to slowly put the silver key onto his skull. "You won't be able to seal me away like that, _guardian!_ " Estelle's spiky bangs covered her eyes and her face fell.

"I know…" Estelle's body suddenly started to glow within the large ball of magic and Dracos' eyes widened. "Open! Prison to the Death Dragon! Take the offered seal and seal him away for eternity!" A magic circle appeared in the sky and on her chest before his body started to fade.

"W-What is this-!"

"I'm not as powerful as the guardian who sealed you away, but… I cannot let that stop me from protecting what's right in this world. Dracos, you will be sealed away for eternity and I pray that you'll never be released from my seal" Estelle murmured and he let out an angered roar.

"You're body cannot withstand me! You will die!" Estelle suddenly smirked and her eyes gleamed with a glance of her counterpart.

"I am the chosen Queen! Do not underestimate me, Dragon!" Dracos' eyes widened when his body vanished into a trail of dust before penetrating Estelle's body through the magic circle. Estelle let out a painful cry and clenched her eyes shut while her skin started to crack under the pressure.

The trail of dust penetrated her body fully and turned into a strange teal color before vanishing into the magic circle above her. Estelle's cry never vanished as the pain continued and tears threatened to fall from her eyes while one of her eyes even started to color a dark purple.

The cracks started to appear everywhere on her body and just as it felt like her body was about to explode, the last dust vanished into the large magic circle before it closed. She let out a gasp of pain as the magic circles vanished along with the golden sword.

A dark purple key appeared in front of her but had a teal glow around it to indicate the seal she put on it. Estelle's eyes closed shut as her body went numb inside the pure light of the magic ball and in the back of her mind she thought she heard a strangled cry.

"Estelle!"

She felt strong arms wrap around her and forced her eyes open to look into a pair of familiar blue slits, "B-Blondie…?" She rasped and felt the cracks burn into her skin while he somehow smirked back at her.

"Who else would be so crazy to come after you?" A small smile appeared on Estelle's lips and she let her head fall onto his chest.

"I-I m-missed…you too…B-Blondie" Sting chuckled and Estelle closed her eyes.

"It's over. Now rest"  
"C-Control…f-freak"  
"Tch, you always have a smart mouth!"

Estelle gave him one last glance before her body relaxed as she was pulled into unconsciousness. "A-Always…"

* * *

 **Please Review!*  
See next time!***


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi there, fellow readers!***

 **Please comment or ask anything!* I would love some critic on this and those who don't understand, ask away!***

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's Characters but my OC is mine!***

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

A week later after the battle of Dracos…

"Estelle-sama!" Estelle just finished in packing a small bag with all her necessaries inside her room before looking back to see a smiling Yukino. "I just finished, we can go!" Estelle said with a smile while wearing a pair of short paints and a loose pink top.

She had a bandage around her right arm and wore an eye path on her right eye. Yukino smiled and walked over to get Estelle's bag but she shook her head and took the bag in her left hand, "I can still lift it up with this hand" Estelle said and Yukino giggled at her with the roll of her eyes.

"You seen really excited about this, Yukino. Is there something I must know?" Estelle asked as they walked out into the hall and Yukino gave her a wink. Estelle gaped when she realized what the wink was for and smiled widely.

"Really?! His eyes finally opened up?!" Yukino hushed her quickly and Estelle raised an eyebrow before her back was suddenly plucked out from her grasp. "Whose eyes finally opened up?" An all too familiar voice whispered in her ear and Estelle sighed.

"Oh, we were just talking about you… But, I can still carry that on my own" Sting rolled his eyes as he easily lifted up her bag and wrapped an arm around her waist making her flush. "You can, but you won't. As long as I'm here, you're not putting any strain on yourself" Sting said with nonchalant.

Estelle pouted and he growled slightly at her, "You're pouting" Estelle glanced innocently at him and never stopped pouting. "Get a room!" They jumped slightly at Rogue's voice and Sting glared at him while Estelle chuckled.

"Oh we will…"

Everyone flushed deep crimson at her words and she winked at Yukino before leaving the rest dumbstruck. "Estelle-san! Are you ready to go?" Lector asked as he had a small backpack on his back with a large smile and Estelle nodded.

"Definitely! We're going to enjoy this!"  
"Fro thinks so too"

Estelle laughed and walked on with the two Exceeds while the others just stared at her. Sting chuckled while shaking his head. "Nothing gets her down" Yukino smiled warmly before they walked on towards the others.

"Though it worries me. It's been a whole week, and the injuries on her right side are still severe…Moreover, her magic power still hasn't returned" Rogue murmured in worry and Yukino's face fell slightly at his words.

"Don't look like that, guys. We need to make things easier for her and try to do things a bit more normal. Besides, large injuries like that does take time to heal up. We just have to be patient…and have fun!" Sting said with a large grin and their faces lit up at his words.

"Sting-sama's right! Let's go enjoy this!"  
"Hey! When are you coming?! We've been waiting here forever"

They stopped to look back at Rufus and Orga as they stood at the door with Estelle already conversing with Rufus. "Yeah, yeah. We're coming!" Orga chuckled and grabbed his bangs before throwing them onto a carriage.

"W-Wait…I thought we were traveling on foot!" Estelle glanced at the sudden blue colored faces of the Twin Dragons and chuckled. "We're not walking around with everyone holding their own luggage! Don't be ridicules!" She winked at them before getting help from Orga into the carriage through her protests.

"Who's driving?"

* * *

20 Minutes later…

"I-I'm…dying…" Sting muttered as his face was colored blue and is stomach churned at the sensation of the carriage. The same was happening with his Dragon Slayer comrade who had his head down on Yukino's lap while his head lay on Estelle's lap.

She smiled sympathetically at Sting and started to rub his back that made him feel a bit better. "I never thought you would get this sick on a ride. It must be bad for you two without any substance to even stop it for a bit" Estelle said and onto heard a strangled groan come from Sting.

"We're basically here!" They heard Orga say as the carriage stopped and Rogue slowly lifted his head from Yukino's lap while turning deep crimson but Sting didn't move. "Come on, Blondie! We stopped and we're here!" Estelle said but it looked as if he was out cold.

"Sting, stop messing around" Rogue said but his partner didn't move even after Lector punched him. "He's out cold… Orga, next time I'm driving!" Estelle said and the god Slayer shrugged in defeat while tacking some of the bags.

Estelle was about to push Sting up before she yelped when she was lifted. "Ha! Fooled you!" Sting exclaimed playfully while holding Estelle over his shoulder and Estelle slapped him though it didn't do much damage.

"BLONDIE! Put me down!"  
"No can do!"  
"Sting-kun!"  
"Sting-sama!"

Before Yukino could held Sting already ran into the large wooden building that had wooden fences cover the rest of the area. "Blondie!" Estelle giggled and tried to be serious but enjoyed it as he ran around with her before putting her down in front of a room.

She glared at him but soon burst out laughing at his large grin. "You really had me there. I was just about to lift you up… Thought, I'm still driving next time. I think Orga hit some of the bumps on purpose" Estelle stated and Sting paled.

"I think I prefer Orga…" He was suddenly hit over the head before Estelle ran away with a smile and he stood there dumbstruck. "I have little memories of seeing Estelle so happy" Rufus said as he walked with his purple suitcase by his side towards the room.

Orga chuckled with his usual grin while Rogue gave Sting one of his smug grins that Sting returned before they charged into the room.

Estelle walked on until she reached another door where Yukino already had everything ready inside. "You work fast, Yukino! But let me help!" Yukino's eyes went wide when Estelle used her bandaged arm to gently open one of the bangs. "You keep the pillows here, right?" Yukino nodded slowly.

Estelle pulled out a few pillows with a few blankets and gently put them down on a cupboard. She flinched slightly and Yukino was immediately helping her. "S-Sorry" Yukino smiled warmly and shook her head.

"Just take it easy, Estelle-sama. We're here to have fun after all!" Estelle smiled softly at her before hearing the men immediately storm off by them towards the swimming pool. "I'm going to be in first!" They giggled at their antics and finished up before changing into their own swimming clothes.

Estelle slipped on the loose pink costume she bought not too long ago with a small pink skirt before pulling another top over her swimwear. She headed back out to see Yukino hold the towels with her usual blue bikini on.

"Shall we?"  
"Definitely!"

They smiled as they walked out towards the pool and for the first time in a few days she felt a familiar presence back inside her head. _Hey, Alex. You feeling better?_ She heard a grunt and felt a bit of guilt come over her.

 _Stop feeling guilty, woman. Go enjoy your spa and forget about what happened. It's over and done with. Besides we're both still very much alive._ She heard him chuckled and smiled slightly. There was a large splash and Estelle covered her eyes from the water.

"Hey! Watch where you're splashing guys!" Estelle snapped at the men and they chuckled innocently while the two females rolled their eyes. "I don't know about you, Yukino. But I'm definitely catching a tan. I'm as white as a ghost!" Yukino giggled while shaking her head.

"I'm just as white" Estelle gave her a look while pointing up and down her figure. "Really? It fits you! White hair, white form, it just melts together!" Yukino giggled at her and the two of then sat down on two yellow colored chairs.

Estelle glanced at the strange structure of the pool and saw a few rides that the men bickered over before smiling sadly. She sat back down on the chair and closed her eyes though only one was visible.

"Seriously?! That's what you're going to do?!" The two females ignored the familiar voice and heard a grunt from next to them. They glanced at two Exceeds that lay next to them busy with their own tanning and the men gaped in disbelief at them.

"Maybe you should catch a tan too, Blondie"  
"W-What?!"  
"Seriously, Orga makes you look like a piece of snow"

Orga gave Sting a cocky grin while the others laughed and Sting glared at them. "What about Rogue?! He's just as white!" Estelle snorted and they looked at her blankly. "He's more tanned than your hair…wait, that's blond too…" Sting fumed while the other laughed at him.

Estelle gave him a wink before closing her eye again and took in the heat of the sun against her skin. She felt a sudden burn on her right arm and winced before covering it with a small shade. She frowned slightly and sighed.

"Estelle-sama…"  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you say we enjoy the hot springs afterwards?"  
"That sounds just right!"

Estelle smiled and Yukino giggled at her before they suddenly felt a large splash of water on them. They were soaking wet from the splash and Estelle glanced around to find the one that did this to them. Luckily, her bandage only had a few drops of water on it so it didn't do any damage.

"Who did tha-! Blondie!" Estelle gasped when she was suddenly lifted up along with Yukino and they ran off with them towards the pool slide. "Yukino!" Estelle cried while stretching her hand out and Sting laughed along with Orga who held Yukino.

"Estelle-sama!" Yukino cried with her flustered face and Estelle glared at Sting's back. "When I get down form here you're going to be D.E.A.D!" Sting smirked with a chuckle and suddenly stopped before he put an angry Estelle down.

"Come on! We're only having fun!"  
"Fun? I'll show you-"

Estelle gasped when Sting grabbed her around her middle and warmth surrounded her body before he jumped inside a water tube. Estelle's anger vanished and she started to laugh with Sting down the ride.

"We need to get one of these!" Sting chuckled at her and Estelle caught glance of Yukino also sliding down when the tunnel opened. Her eyes widened when she saw the pool ahead and took a deep breath before they splashed into the water.

Estelle waited for the pain in her arm but instead saw a faint blue glow beneath the bandage. Her eyes widened and she went to touch the bandage before the glow faded. Estelle brought her hand back before she was suddenly hoisted up to the surface.

She took a deep breath while Sting grinned from ear to ear and she puffed her cheeks angrily at him. "You enjoyed it! Come on…" Estelle suddenly pushed Sting under the water with her un-bandaged arm and after a while she couldn't feel him beneath her hand anymore.

"Sting-kun!"

Estelle gasped when she was suddenly hoisted up onto the blond man's shoulders and everyone laughed at her. "I have no memory that I gave you permission to laugh at me, jerks!" Estelle snapped with a deep flush and Rufus chuckled.

"We do not need such a memory" Estelle muttered something incoherent under her breath while her hands were in Sting's wet yet spiky hair. "You're changing the bandage this time, Blondie" Sting chuckled but nodded before he went to sit her down next to the swimming pool.

He looked at her soaked bandage and he could see a purple color beneath it. "It doesn't look like the water made much damage" Sting pointed out and Estelle grunted. "I guess so…" She caught glance of Frosch and Lector as they enjoyed the water.

She smiled when she saw Yukino splash Rogue who had his own rare smile on his lips. Orga suddenly splashed them with a large wave of water and they were soaked while Rufus chuckled as he still floated around peacefully in his own tube.

"Go Blondie! I'm enjoying the view! Go have fun!" Sting frowned at her but she nudged him playfully with a soft smile. "It's not fun without you there" Estelle flushed and huffed before looking away.

"Whatever…" She muttered under her breath. She heard Sting chuckle before he swam towards the rest and she laughed lightly when he tackled Rogue in the water while Yukino tried to break them up. "Are you alright, Estelle-san?" Lector asked as he padded in next to her and she nodded.

"I'm fine. You enjoying yourselves?""  
"Always, yes!"  
"Fro thinks so too!"

Estelle held her injured arm's hand in her other hand and wondered for a moment what the glow was. It was a foreign feeling she experienced and she had never experienced something odd when she had injuries.

She had to admit that when she used her magical energy her body did glow from time to time but her magical energy was still completely depleted. It unnerved her and she feared that the glow may mean something vital but she hoped that it meant nothing but a reaction to the water. She hoped.

She smiled and shook off the thought before she lay back down in the sun, hoping to at least het her body a good tan. Even with her always walking around and mostly traveling in the sun she never stayed in its rays long enough for her skin to tint darker.

She enjoyed Yukino's laughter and watched as the splashing between the group become bigger and the other people in the pool climbed out because of it. Estelle shook her head in disapproval and closed her eyes, enjoyed a draft that blew passed her.

The moment was perfect.

* * *

"I'm so tired after our swimming session..." Yukino murmured as she wrapped a towel around her delicate figure in the changing rooms. She looked out towards the night sky just outside and she could already feel the heat of the hot springs.

"Yeah, they got a bit rough. I can't believe Rogue and Sting could get so competitive over the splashing of water" Estelle pointed out as she unwrapped her bandage. She didn't want to soak it _again_ and would rather go without it into the water.

"They compete with everything..." Yukino stated while sweat dropping in realization before she moved towards the hot spring. She folded her towel on a rock near her before she stepped into the warm water and sighed happily.

"This water's heavenly, Estelle-sama! You should feel it!" Yukino called and Estelle chuckled before she took off the bandage. Her eyes widened when she saw her arm was back to its normal skin and there were no purple cracks to be seen.

Estelle stood up, a towel wrapped around her figure and walked almost in a hazed state towards the water while holding her arm. Yukino noticed this and she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright, Estell-sama? Does your arm hurt?" Yukino asked but Estelle shook her head. She snapped out of her thoughts for a brief moment and folded her towel up before she moved inside the water.

"Yukino... It... It's healed" Estelle murmured and Yukino's eyes widened before she moved towards Estelle's side.

"It really is! It finally healed, Estelle-sama!" Yukino cheered and embraced Estelle in a tight hug, taking the female by surprise. Estelle blinked in surprise before she smiled and hugged Yukino back. She was also glad that her wounds were healed.

"It took a while but I'm glad it's healed. Now I can finally carry my own stuff without Sting breathing down my neck" Estelle said and Yukino laughed while nodding.

"He cares a lot for you, Estelle-sama. He'll do anything to help you." Yukino said and Estelle blushed while smiling in thought of the blond Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah... It really gets on my nerves sometimes and he can really be a control freak at times but... I like that about him. Maybe it's because I'm stubborn or maybe it's just because I'm madly in love. Who knows?" Yukino smiled and a laugh escaped her.

"But you know, Rogue's the same in a way. He may not be a hot heat like Blondie but he cared for you deeply. I mean, he cares for you in a compassionate way but at the same time he's so shy that it's actually cute!" Estelle said and laughed with Yukino joining despite both of them blushing.

"It is kind of cute..." Yukino said as their laughter started to die down and Estelle chuckled while laying back in the warm water as it soothed her muscles.

Estelle's eyes widened when she heard a bush ruffling and her eyes narrowed. "Yukino, did you hear that?" Yukino blinked in confusion and shook her head. Estelle heard it again and her brow twitched when she realized who it was.

"It seems the boys are spying on us, Yukino" Estelle said and Yukino's eyes widened in horror and she immediately tried to cover up herself. Estelle grabbed her wrists and shook her head before she whispered something In Yukino's ear.

She nodded in understanding before she slowly moved to the other side of the hot spring while hiding behind some rocks. "So, Yukino, what do you say we go to bed after this? I'm sure we can enjoy this longer tomorrow night" Estelle said casually as she continued loving the water.

"Y-Yeah! I enjoy this water and they say it has healing qualities too!" Yukino stated a bit too loudly but Estelle gasped in shock. Yukino summoned Libra before she continued towards Estelle who was still shocked.

"Really? That's amazing!" Estelle exclaimed and Yukino giggled. There was a loud thump before they heard yelps from behind the wooden walls. They gave each other a high five knowing the outsmarted the boys before hurriedly grabbing their towels.

"Well, well, well, it seems we caught ourselves a few perverts. Care to explain why you curious men were peeking on us?" Estelle asked as they came on the other side of the wall seeing the group of Sabertooth members lying on the ground under heavy gravity.

"B-Because i-it's any man's fantasy?" Orga asked uncertainly and tick marks started to appear all over Estelle's head.

"F-Fantasy you say? How about I give you the fantasy of tasting my fist?!" Estelle hit each of the men hard on their heads, leaving bumps before she turned and walked away. Yukino send her spirit back to the Spirit world before she joined Estelle.

"Sting-kun? Rogue-kun? Orga-kun? Rufus-kun? What are you doing on the ground?" Lector asked as he and Frosch arrived each with a small towel around their middle.

"N-Nothing" Sting murmured as he managed to push himself up into a sitting position with the rest. The two Exceeds glanced at each other before they shrugged. They had no idea what was going on but they decided rather not to ask.

* * *

The girl's room...

Estelle yawned loudly as she stretched as went to sit down on her bed. She had already changed into her pajamas and all she had to do now was fall asleep. She could feel that her energy was completely depleted from the day and she wanted to be up and going the next day.

"I'm beat... Who could've thought that a day of resting could be tiring?" Yukino laughed lightly at her statement and finished with making her own bed. They were sleeping on mattresses on the floor with comfortable pillows that they received from the resort.

"Well, tomorrow we have a full day here, Estelle-sama, so you should get your rest for tomorrow" Yukino said and Estelle smiled slightly while nodding. She silently climbed into bed and Yukino switched the lights off.

"You think the boys learned their lessons after today, Yukino?" Estelle asked and Yukino giggled while nodding.

"Definitely, Estelle-sama. I don't think they're going to do something like that again but then again, they're all unpredictable" Yukino pointed out and Estelle's brows twitched slightly in agitation.

"Next time, I'm going to hit them harder than before. Either that or find some other torture method to make sure they won't do it" Estelle said and Yukino paled slightly while laughing nervously at Estelle.

"Y-You're quite scary, Estelle-sama" Yukino said and Estelle blinked for a few times before she laughed and nodded.

"I guess I am"

* * *

 **Please Review or PM me if you want this story to continue!*  
**


	15. Epilogue

**Hi there, fellow readers!***

 **Please comment or ask anything!* I would love some critic on this and those who don't understand, ask away!***

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's Characters but my OC is mine!***

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

A week later after the battle of Dracos…

"Estelle-sama!" Estelle just finished in packing a small bag with all her necessaries inside her room before looking back to see a smiling Yukino. "I just finished, we can go!" Estelle said with a smile while wearing a pair of short paints and a loose pink top.

She had a bandage around her right arm and wore an eye path on her right eye. Yukino smiled and walked over to get Estelle's bag but she shook her head and took the bag in her left hand, "I can still lift it up with this hand" Estelle said and Yukino giggled at her with the roll of her eyes.

"You seen really excited about this, Yukino. Is there something I must know?" Estelle asked as they walked out into the hall and Yukino gave her a wink. Estelle gaped when she realized what the wink was for and smiled widely.

"Really?! His eyes finally opened up?!" Yukino hushed her quickly and Estelle raised an eyebrow before her back was suddenly plucked out from her grasp. "Whose eyes finally opened up?" An all too familiar voice whispered in her ear and Estelle sighed.

"Oh, we were just talking about you… But, I can still carry that on my own" Sting rolled his eyes as he easily lifted up her bag and wrapped an arm around her waist making her flush. "You can, but you won't. As long as I'm here, you're not putting any strain on yourself" Sting said with nonchalant.

Estelle pouted and he growled slightly at her, "You're pouting" Estelle glanced innocently at him and never stopped pouting. "Get a room!" They jumped slightly at Rogue's voice and Sting glared at him while Estelle chuckled.

"Oh we will…"

Everyone flushed deep crimson at her words and she winked at Yukino before leaving the rest dumbstruck. "Estelle-san! Are you ready to go?" Lector asked as he had a small backpack on his back with a large smile and Estelle nodded.

"Definitely! We're going to enjoy this!"  
"Fro thinks so too"

Estelle laughed and walked on with the two Exceeds while the others just stared at her. Sting chuckled while shaking his head. "Nothing gets her down" Yukino smiled warmly before they walked on towards the others.

"Though it worries me. It's been a whole week, and the injuries on her right side are still severe…Moreover, her magic power still hasn't returned" Rogue murmured in worry and Yukino's face fell slightly at his words.

"Don't look like that, guys. We need to make things easier for her and try to do things a bit more normal. Besides, large injuries like that does take time to heal up. We just have to be patient…and have fun!" Sting said with a large grin and their faces lit up at his words.

"Sting-sama's right! Let's go enjoy this!"  
"Hey! When are you coming?! We've been waiting here forever"

They stopped to look back at Rufus and Orga as they stood at the door with Estelle already conversing with Rufus. "Yeah, yeah. We're coming!" Orga chuckled and grabbed his bangs before throwing them onto a carriage.

"W-Wait…I thought we were traveling on foot!" Estelle glanced at the sudden blue colored faces of the Twin Dragons and chuckled. "We're not walking around with everyone holding their own luggage! Don't be ridicules!" She winked at them before getting help from Orga into the carriage through her protests.

"Who's driving?"

* * *

20 Minutes later…

"I-I'm…dying…" Sting muttered as his face was colored blue and is stomach churned at the sensation of the carriage. The same was happening with his Dragon Slayer comrade who had his head down on Yukino's lap while his head lay on Estelle's lap.

She smiled sympathetically at Sting and started to rub his back that made him feel a bit better. "I never thought you would get this sick on a ride. It must be bad for you two without any substance to even stop it for a bit" Estelle said and onto heard a strangled groan come from Sting.

"We're basically here!" They heard Orga say as the carriage stopped and Rogue slowly lifted his head from Yukino's lap while turning deep crimson but Sting didn't move. "Come on, Blondie! We stopped and we're here!" Estelle said but it looked as if he was out cold.

"Sting, stop messing around" Rogue said but his partner didn't move even after Lector punched him. "He's out cold… Orga, next time I'm driving!" Estelle said and the god Slayer shrugged in defeat while tacking some of the bags.

Estelle was about to push Sting up before she yelped when she was lifted. "Ha! Fooled you!" Sting exclaimed playfully while holding Estelle over his shoulder and Estelle slapped him though it didn't do much damage.

"BLONDIE! Put me down!"  
"No can do!"  
"Sting-kun!"  
"Sting-sama!"

Before Yukino could held Sting already ran into the large wooden building that had wooden fences cover the rest of the area. "Blondie!" Estelle giggled and tried to be serious but enjoyed it as he ran around with her before putting her down in front of a room.

She glared at him but soon burst out laughing at his large grin. "You really had me there. I was just about to lift you up… Thought, I'm still driving next time. I think Orga hit some of the bumps on purpose" Estelle stated and Sting paled.

"I think I prefer Orga…" He was suddenly hit over the head before Estelle ran away with a smile and he stood there dumbstruck. "I have little memories of seeing Estelle so happy" Rufus said as he walked with his purple suitcase by his side towards the room.

Orga chuckled with his usual grin while Rogue gave Sting one of his smug grins that Sting returned before they charged into the room.

Estelle walked on until she reached another door where Yukino already had everything ready inside. "You work fast, Yukino! But let me help!" Yukino's eyes went wide when Estelle used her bandaged arm to gently open one of the bangs. "You keep the pillows here, right?" Yukino nodded slowly.

Estelle pulled out a few pillows with a few blankets and gently put them down on a cupboard. She flinched slightly and Yukino was immediately helping her. "S-Sorry" Yukino smiled warmly and shook her head.

"Just take it easy, Estelle-sama. We're here to have fun after all!" Estelle smiled softly at her before hearing the men immediately storm off by them towards the swimming pool. "I'm going to be in first!" They giggled at their antics and finished up before changing into their own swimming clothes.

Estelle slipped on the loose pink costume she bought not too long ago with a small pink skirt before pulling another top over her swimwear. She headed back out to see Yukino hold the towels with her usual blue bikini on.

"Shall we?"  
"Definitely!"

They smiled as they walked out towards the pool and for the first time in a few days she felt a familiar presence back inside her head. _Hey, Alex. You feeling better?_ She heard a grunt and felt a bit of guilt come over her.

 _Stop feeling guilty, woman. Go enjoy your spa and forget about what happened. It's over and done with. Besides we're both still very much alive._ She heard him chuckled and smiled slightly. There was a large splash and Estelle covered her eyes from the water.

"Hey! Watch where you're splashing guys!" Estelle snapped at the men and they chuckled innocently while the two females rolled their eyes. "I don't know about you, Yukino. But I'm definitely catching a tan. I'm as white as a ghost!" Yukino giggled while shaking her head.

"I'm just as white" Estelle gave her a look while pointing up and down her figure. "Really? It fits you! White hair, white form, it just melts together!" Yukino giggled at her and the two of then sat down on two yellow colored chairs.

Estelle glanced at the strange structure of the pool and saw a few rides that the men bickered over before smiling sadly. She sat back down on the chair and closed her eyes though only one was visible.

"Seriously?! That's what you're going to do?!" The two females ignored the familiar voice and heard a grunt from next to them. They glanced at two Exceeds that lay next to them busy with their own tanning and the men gaped in disbelief at them.

"Maybe you should catch a tan too, Blondie"  
"W-What?!"  
"Seriously, Orga makes you look like a piece of snow"

Orga gave Sting a cocky grin while the others laughed and Sting glared at them. "What about Rogue?! He's just as white!" Estelle snorted and they looked at her blankly. "He's more tanned than your hair…wait, that's blond too…" Sting fumed while the other laughed at him.

Estelle gave him a wink before closing her eye again and took in the heat of the sun against her skin. She felt a sudden burn on her right arm and winced before covering it with a small shade. She frowned slightly and sighed.

"Estelle-sama…"  
"Yeah?"  
"What do you say we enjoy the hot springs afterwards?"  
"That sounds just right!"

Estelle smiled and Yukino giggled at her before they suddenly felt a large splash of water on them. They were soaking wet from the splash and Estelle glanced around to find the one that did this to them. Luckily, her bandage only had a few drops of water on it so it didn't do any damage.

"Who did tha-! Blondie!" Estelle gasped when she was suddenly lifted up along with Yukino and they ran off with them towards the pool slide. "Yukino!" Estelle cried while stretching her hand out and Sting laughed along with Orga who held Yukino.

"Estelle-sama!" Yukino cried with her flustered face and Estelle glared at Sting's back. "When I get down form here you're going to be D.E.A.D!" Sting smirked with a chuckle and suddenly stopped before he put an angry Estelle down.

"Come on! We're only having fun!"  
"Fun? I'll show you-"

Estelle gasped when Sting grabbed her around her middle and warmth surrounded her body before he jumped inside a water tube. Estelle's anger vanished and she started to laugh with Sting down the ride.

"We need to get one of these!" Sting chuckled at her and Estelle caught glance of Yukino also sliding down when the tunnel opened. Her eyes widened when she saw the pool ahead and took a deep breath before they splashed into the water.

Estelle waited for the pain in her arm but instead saw a faint blue glow beneath the bandage. Her eyes widened and she went to touch the bandage before the glow faded. Estelle brought her hand back before she was suddenly hoisted up to the surface.

She took a deep breath while Sting grinned from ear to ear and she puffed her cheeks angrily at him. "You enjoyed it! Come on…" Estelle suddenly pushed Sting under the water with her un-bandaged arm and after a while she couldn't feel him beneath her hand anymore.

"Sting-kun!"

Estelle gasped when she was suddenly hoisted up onto the blond man's shoulders and everyone laughed at her. "I have no memory that I gave you permission to laugh at me, jerks!" Estelle snapped with a deep flush and Rufus chuckled.

"We do not need such a memory" Estelle muttered something incoherent under her breath while her hands were in Sting's wet yet spiky hair. "You're changing the bandage this time, Blondie" Sting chuckled but nodded before he went to sit her down next to the swimming pool.

He looked at her soaked bandage and he could see a purple color beneath it. "It doesn't look like the water made much damage" Sting pointed out and Estelle grunted. "I guess so…" She caught glance of Frosch and Lector as they enjoyed the water.

She smiled when she saw Yukino splash Rogue who had his own rare smile on his lips. Orga suddenly splashed them with a large wave of water and they were soaked while Rufus chuckled as he still floated around peacefully in his own tube.

"Go Blondie! I'm enjoying the view! Go have fun!" Sting frowned at her but she nudged him playfully with a soft smile. "It's not fun without you there" Estelle flushed and huffed before looking away.

"Whatever…" She muttered under her breath. She heard Sting chuckle before he swam towards the rest and she laughed lightly when he tackled Rogue in the water while Yukino tried to break them up. "Are you alright, Estelle-san?" Lector asked as he padded in next to her and she nodded.

"I'm fine. You enjoying yourselves?""  
"Always, yes!"  
"Fro thinks so too!"

Estelle held her injured arm's hand in her other hand and wondered for a moment what the glow was. It was a foreign feeling she experienced and she had never experienced something odd when she had injuries.

She had to admit that when she used her magical energy her body did glow from time to time but her magical energy was still completely depleted. It unnerved her and she feared that the glow may mean something vital but she hoped that it meant nothing but a reaction to the water. She hoped.

She smiled and shook off the thought before she lay back down in the sun, hoping to at least het her body a good tan. Even with her always walking around and mostly traveling in the sun she never stayed in its rays long enough for her skin to tint darker.

She enjoyed Yukino's laughter and watched as the splashing between the group become bigger and the other people in the pool climbed out because of it. Estelle shook her head in disapproval and closed her eyes, enjoyed a draft that blew passed her.

The moment was perfect.

* * *

"I'm so tired after our swimming session..." Yukino murmured as she wrapped a towel around her delicate figure in the changing rooms. She looked out towards the night sky just outside and she could already feel the heat of the hot springs.

"Yeah, they got a bit rough. I can't believe Rogue and Sting could get so competitive over the splashing of water" Estelle pointed out as she unwrapped her bandage. She didn't want to soak it _again_ and would rather go without it into the water.

"They compete with everything..." Yukino stated while sweat dropping in realization before she moved towards the hot spring. She folded her towel on a rock near her before she stepped into the warm water and sighed happily.

"This water's heavenly, Estelle-sama! You should feel it!" Yukino called and Estelle chuckled before she took off the bandage. Her eyes widened when she saw her arm was back to its normal skin and there were no purple cracks to be seen.

Estelle stood up, a towel wrapped around her figure and walked almost in a hazed state towards the water while holding her arm. Yukino noticed this and she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright, Estell-sama? Does your arm hurt?" Yukino asked but Estelle shook her head. She snapped out of her thoughts for a brief moment and folded her towel up before she moved inside the water.

"Yukino... It... It's healed" Estelle murmured and Yukino's eyes widened before she moved towards Estelle's side.

"It really is! It finally healed, Estelle-sama!" Yukino cheered and embraced Estelle in a tight hug, taking the female by surprise. Estelle blinked in surprise before she smiled and hugged Yukino back. She was also glad that her wounds were healed.

"It took a while but I'm glad it's healed. Now I can finally carry my own stuff without Sting breathing down my neck" Estelle said and Yukino laughed while nodding.

"He cares a lot for you, Estelle-sama. He'll do anything to help you." Yukino said and Estelle blushed while smiling in thought of the blond Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah... It really gets on my nerves sometimes and he can really be a control freak at times but... I like that about him. Maybe it's because I'm stubborn or maybe it's just because I'm madly in love. Who knows?" Yukino smiled and a laugh escaped her.

"But you know, Rogue's the same in a way. He may not be a hot heat like Blondie but he cared for you deeply. I mean, he cares for you in a compassionate way but at the same time he's so shy that it's actually cute!" Estelle said and laughed with Yukino joining despite both of them blushing.

"It is kind of cute..." Yukino said as their laughter started to die down and Estelle chuckled while laying back in the warm water as it soothed her muscles.

Estelle's eyes widened when she heard a bush ruffling and her eyes narrowed. "Yukino, did you hear that?" Yukino blinked in confusion and shook her head. Estelle heard it again and her brow twitched when she realized who it was.

"It seems the boys are spying on us, Yukino" Estelle said and Yukino's eyes widened in horror and she immediately tried to cover up herself. Estelle grabbed her wrists and shook her head before she whispered something In Yukino's ear.

She nodded in understanding before she slowly moved to the other side of the hot spring while hiding behind some rocks. "So, Yukino, what do you say we go to bed after this? I'm sure we can enjoy this longer tomorrow night" Estelle said casually as she continued loving the water.

"Y-Yeah! I enjoy this water and they say it has healing qualities too!" Yukino stated a bit too loudly but Estelle gasped in shock. Yukino summoned Libra before she continued towards Estelle who was still shocked.

"Really? That's amazing!" Estelle exclaimed and Yukino giggled. There was a loud thump before they heard yelps from behind the wooden walls. They gave each other a high five knowing the outsmarted the boys before hurriedly grabbing their towels.

"Well, well, well, it seems we caught ourselves a few perverts. Care to explain why you curious men were peeking on us?" Estelle asked as they came on the other side of the wall seeing the group of Sabertooth members lying on the ground under heavy gravity.

"B-Because i-it's any man's fantasy?" Orga asked uncertainly and tick marks started to appear all over Estelle's head.

"F-Fantasy you say? How about I give you the fantasy of tasting my fist?!" Estelle hit each of the men hard on their heads, leaving bumps before she turned and walked away. Yukino send her spirit back to the Spirit world before she joined Estelle.

"Sting-kun? Rogue-kun? Orga-kun? Rufus-kun? What are you doing on the ground?" Lector asked as he and Frosch arrived each with a small towel around their middle.

"N-Nothing" Sting murmured as he managed to push himself up into a sitting position with the rest. The two Exceeds glanced at each other before they shrugged. They had no idea what was going on but they decided rather not to ask.

* * *

The girl's room...

Estelle yawned loudly as she stretched as went to sit down on her bed. She had already changed into her pajamas and all she had to do now was fall asleep. She could feel that her energy was completely depleted from the day and she wanted to be up and going the next day.

"I'm beat... Who could've thought that a day of resting could be tiring?" Yukino laughed lightly at her statement and finished with making her own bed. They were sleeping on mattresses on the floor with comfortable pillows that they received from the resort.

"Well, tomorrow we have a full day here, Estelle-sama, so you should get your rest for tomorrow" Yukino said and Estelle smiled slightly while nodding. She silently climbed into bed and Yukino switched the lights off.

"You think the boys learned their lessons after today, Yukino?" Estelle asked and Yukino giggled while nodding.

"Definitely, Estelle-sama. I don't think they're going to do something like that again but then again, they're all unpredictable" Yukino pointed out and Estelle's brows twitched slightly in agitation.

"Next time, I'm going to hit them harder than before. Either that or find some other torture method to make sure they won't do it" Estelle said and Yukino paled slightly while laughing nervously at Estelle.

"Y-You're quite scary, Estelle-sama" Yukino said and Estelle blinked for a few times before she laughed and nodded.

"I guess I am"

* * *

 **Please Review or PM me if you want this story to continue!*  
**


End file.
